Lilalali
by The crazystotes
Summary: Londres, XIXème siècle, dans un certain manoir... Que va-t-il se passer entre le majordome et son maître lorsque, à la découverte de certaines "surprises", il est impossible de reculer ? Et lorsqu'une histoire d'enlèvements prend un tout autre sens ? ...
1. Chapitre 1

********Lilalali…********

Hello people ^^ Cette histoire a été écrite à quatres mains, avec Lélé-chan ^^ C'est une de nos première fic sur kuroshitsuji alors, enjoy ^^

–Cette histoire reprends la fin de la saison 2, Ciel est devenu un démon mais ne part pas du manoir, à part Sebastian, tout le monde ignore sa véritable nature. Depuis, deux ans se sont écoulé et la situation ne change pas, même si sont apparence reste la même, Ciel à désormais 15 ans–

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :**

XIXème siècle, près de Londres, dans un certain manoir…

CRACK ! BABOUM !

Ce furent les derniers cris de ce pauvre saladier lorsqu'il entra en contacte avec le sol. Le jeune maître essuya d'un revers de la main la farine qui lui obstruait l'oeil. Serrant les dents pour contenir sa fureur, il laissa cependant échapper un :

- MEILINE !

… Tout à fait mélodieux.

Pour apaiser la tension qui augmentait plus qu'imperceptiblement, le majordome pris les choses en main.

- Veuillez excuser l'incapacité de notre gouvernante messieurs, ajouta-t-il tout en lançant un regard assassin à la pauvre servante, atrocement confuse.

Son sourire, toujours aussi parfait, calma les ardeurs des potentiels acheteurs du nouveau batteur Phantomhive.

Il les conduisit hors de la pièce et les pria encore de pardonner à l'incapable qui leur servait de domestique avant de les guider à leurs voitures. Ils râlèrent pour la forme et s'engouffrèrent dedans avant de lancer un regard méprisant au majordome.

Une fois les invités partis, il soupira en regagnant le salon où ils se trouvaient plus tôt et… Soupira encore en constatant l'étendu des dégâts l'épais tapis aux vives couleurs directement importé d'Inde était maquillé d'un blanc qui serait sûrement agaçant à nettoyer. Les tapisseries, le lustre et la salle entière avait été les pauvres victimes de la maladresse de Meiline lorsqu'elle avait brisé le saladier de farine contre le parquet. Évitant adroitement les bouts de verres éparpillés sur le sol, il rejoint son jeune maître dont l'exaspération arrivait à se lire même sous le masque de farine qui lui recouvrait visage et cheveux. Celui-ci braqua son unique oeil bleu océan sur son majordome démoniaque.

- Sebastian, il va falloir trouver d'autres acheteurs, ceux-ci risquent de gâcher notre réputation, ils sont gênants maintenant. Et puis, je ne sais pas, débrouille-toi, mais fait quelque chose avec Meiline, son incapacité et de pire en pire et je tiens à mon manoir.

- Très bien, bocchan, mais avant tout, allons nous débarrasser de ces vêtements devenu indigne de vous.

Il accompagna ses paroles de son habituel sourire moqueur. Ciel lui répondit, _légèrement _énervé :

- Cesse de déblatérer ainsi d'inutiles phrases et mène-moi à ma chambre !

- Euh… Sebastian… S… Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper de nettoyer le sal… Tenta Meiline avec timidité, au comble de la gêne.

Tenta.

- Surtout pas ! La coupa le majordome qui n'avait absolument pas envie de déclencher une guerre mondiale, après tout, un tel désordre risquait de retarder le dîner.

Après avoirs réussis à dissuader la servante de continuer ses ravages en essayant de les réparer, Sebastian accompagna son maître à ses appartements.

Il l'installa sur un fauteuil et lui nettoya très sommairement le visage avant de se retourner en soupirant alors qu'il pensait au travail supplémentaire que lui avait causé la servante. À peine son pied frôla-t-il le pas de la porte qu'il entendit la voix autoritaire de son maître le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Sebastian ! Je peux savoir où tu vas !

Ce n'était en aucun cas une question.

- Veuillez m'excuser, bocchan. Je pensais nettoyer rapidement le salon avant de m'occuper proprement de vous.

Ton maître passe bien avant une simple pièce, encore imprégnés de l'odeur de ces porcs qui ne s'intéresse qu'a mon argent ! Son œil brilla un instant d'une lueur rouge flamboyante, il se calma avant d'ajouter : De toute façon, il est probable que je ne n'utilise plus cette pièce, le manoir est suffisamment grand et je suis seul….

- Excusez-moi encore une fois, bocchan.

Il retourna donc s'occuper de son maître, en commençant par lui enlever sa veste, puis ses chaussures. Il prenait son temps et Ciel s'exaspéra rapidement, encore honteux de la faiblesse et de la solitude qu'il avait laissé filtrer dans ses propos.

- Je croyais que tu voulais te dépêcher, ne pourris-tu pas accélérer ?

À ces mots, Sebastian, à genoux devant son maître, leva le visage vers lui, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois, vous voulez que je vous déshabille plus rapidement. Je ne savais pas que…

- N… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Cesse tes idioties et contente toi de m'obéir.

Le majordome ne répondit pas, laissant seulement le sourire sur son visage s'agrandir, embarrassant légèrement Ciel qui gardait pourtant une attitude des plus nobles.

Après avoir laisser le jeune garçon en chemise et en short, il épousseta ses cheveux et soupira.

- Bocchan, comment avez-vous fait pour attirer autant de farine sur vous ? Vous êtes vraiment un aimant à ennuis.

- Je te retourne la question, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies même pas une miette de farine sur toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian passa sa main sous les mèches de cheveux de son jeune maître pour délicatement lui retirer son cache œil en laissant sa main caresser sa joue de velours.

- Voyons, si le majordome de la maison Phantomhive ne savait pas faire cela, que deviendrait-on ?

- Tss, ton maître est plus important que ton costume !

- Effectivement.

Et il n'ajouta plus rien et continua de le déshabiller, laissant Ciel sur sa faim avec réponse aussi sibylline de la part de son majordome. Puis, il retira discrètement son gant afin d'effleurer de sa main marqué du pacte le torse fin de son maître.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Sebastian ?

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'endroit où ils étaient fixés lorsqu'il répondit :

- Je pensais juste que je serais toujours aussi étonné de constater que même des pouvaient avoir la peau aussi douce.

À l'entente de ces paroles, Ciel ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et il détourna la tête pour essayer de le cacher –sans grand succès– à son majordome, avant d'ajouter :

- Sebastian, je ne suis plus un simple humain depuis déjà un moment ! Tu devrais le savoir !

- Veillez m'excuser jeune maître, effectivement, j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à votre récente nature démoniaque.

Tout en parlant, il avait déjà terminé de baigner le jeune garçon et s'occupait alors de le vêtir de son habituelle chemise de nuit d'un blanc immaculé.

- C'est assez ironique, bocchan, que vous dormiez entièrement habillé de blanc, sachant que maintenant que vous êtes un démon, vous ne pourriez jamais être aussi pure que la couleur de votre vêtement…

Sans broncher, Ciel lui ordonna de lui apporter son chocolat chaud dans son lit, n'ayant aucune envie de faire semblant de dîner. Sebastian s'inclina avant de sortir de la pièce et l'ombre furtive d'un réel sourire passa sur ses lèvres un chocolat chaud…

En temps normal, les démons ne pouvaient rien manger d'humain, seules les âmes les sustentaient. Mais, là, on parlait de SON bocchan, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne serait pas un démon comme les autres, peut-être par le fait qu'il ai été un humain auparavant. En tout cas, un peu de sa nature mortelle restait profondément ancrer en lui et il pouvait encore bénéficier de certain plaisir humain… Et son être gardait, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, une certaine et réelle pureté qui se trouvait présente en lui, même sans le soutien de son âme.

Il revint rapidement avec la boisson désirée par son maître en taisant ses réflexions sur la nature et la profondeur de Ciel. Celui-ci l'avala sans échanger un mot avec le majordome. Lorsqu'il posa finalement le bol, Sebastian vint lui débarrasser et l'installa confortablement dans le lit en contemplant les traits détendus et les paupières closent de son visage. Cependant, au lieu de se relever et partir nettoyer le salon, il s'approcha de la figure de son jeune maître et déposa délicatement ses lèvres au coin des siennes avant de se redresser silencieusement. Sur le coup, Ciel mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer… Et l'information percuta subitement de plein fouet son cerveau :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS, SEBASTIAN ? S'exclama Ciel, rouge d'embarras et de colère.

Le majordome démoniaque ne parut pas outré pour autant. Il déposa un doigt sur le bord de la lèvre du jeune garçon avant de chuchoter, ses yeux rougeoyant dans la pénombre de la chambre :

- Une goutte de votre chocolat était resté là et je voulais simplement goûter la boisson qui arrivait à rendre à votre visage le calme et la tendresse qui lui sied si bien, voyons…

Le jeune garçon détestait, haïssait que l'on se moque de lui, il se sentait humilié et rabaissé, encore plus lorsque cela venait de son majordome des enfers.

- Sort d'ici à l'instant ! Lança Ciel avec hargne.

Sous le coup de la colère brûlante qui le consumait, il lui jeta à la figure le bol posé sur la table du lit et le fond de lait qui y restait, son regard prenant une inquiétante couleur carmin.

Si le jeune comte avait encore été un humain, Sebastian n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à arrêter le récipient et son contenu avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur lui. Mais la nouvelle force démoniaque de Ciel qu'il ne contrôlait pas tout à fait pleinement lui permit de surprendre son majordome et celui-ci ne put éviter au récipient et à son contenu de s'écraser contre sa livré noire.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre écrit ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plut, surtout n'hésitez pas à lâcher des review ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Eh voilà mon chapitre 2 ^^ il est court, comme tout les autres, mais ce cette manière je peux publier vraiment rapidement.

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ ça me touche vraiment. Étant donné que la question qui revient dans chacune des review est en gros : "à quand la suite ?" Je publie de façon irrégulière, c'est à dire que je n'ai pas de jour précis ou il y aura un nouveau chapitre mais ça ce fait souvent le week-end et je publie plusieurs fois par semaine mais mes chapitres son en 2 partie. Voilà ^^

* * *

- Bocchan ! Il est temps de vous lever ! Chantonna Sebastian avec l'entrain naturel qu'il avait lorsqu'il réveillait son jeune maître.

Il tira les lourds rideaux de velours d'un coup sec et retira la couverture que le comte avait passé par-dessus sa tête afin de se protéger de l'éclat du soleil.

- Il me semble que vous avez déjà largement assez dormi.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard assassin et sorti du lit en marmonnant dans une barbe inexistante. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé le rituel du faux petit-déjeuner, faire chaque matin semblant de déguster un thé inexistant dans une tasse vide l'avait rapidement lassé. Sebastian s'avança pour l'habiller tout en récapitulant son programme de la journée.

- Tout d'abord, vous avez cours d'histoire avec Mr. Dushen, puis violon avec moi, quelques papiers et courrier à traiter et nous avons besoin d'aller faire quelques achats en ville cet après-midi.

Ciel se laissa faire tout en l'écoutant machinalement. Ne prenant pas compte des évènements de la veille. Sebastian avait été en tort. Il l'avait réprimandé et celui-ci l'avait accepté. Fin. C'était une relation maître-serviteur. Un comte ne fait pas la tête à son majordome et ne lui en veut pas, il se contente de lui rappeler ou est sa place. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter et Sebastian semblait du même avis.

Mais, malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il énumérait là, Ciel savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait juste pas envie que les choses changent. Il ne voulait pas le voir distant ni même qu'il arrête de le taquiner, de le défier ou d'essayer de le pousser à bout comme lui le faisait aussi. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le démon était devenu un pilier fondamental de sa vie. Tout lui paraîtrait tellement morbide, fade et sans goût si son il venait à le laisser ou à exécuter uniquement son rôle de majordome sans essayer d'en sortir et de pimenter sa triste existence. À cette pensé, il frissonna.

- Bocchan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? L'interrogea Sebastian qui avait relevé son trouble.

- Rien. Puisque je dois supporter ce vieux grincheux de Dushen, autant que cela se termine le plus vite possible, mènes-moi à ma salle de cours.

- _**Mr.**_Dushen, restez polis, bocchan, se moqua le majordome.

Il était content que son maître ne lui tienne pas rigueur de _l'incident _de la veille, mais aurait tout de même espéré que le jeune comte en reste plus marqué. Il n'y a pas pire punition que l'indifférence. Et une de ses seules craintes était que son jeune maître cesse de lui accorder son attention et se lasse de lui comme il se lassait si facilement de tous ces jeux. Il multipliait donc les ingéniosités afin de surprendre son jeune maître. Il ne pourrait jamais obtenir son âme et resterait pour l'éternité à ses côtés. L'éternité, c'était long.

Juste avant d'entrer se faire torturer par son vieil aigri de professeur, Ciel se tourna vers son serviteur.

- Sebastian, les chats.

- Quels chats ? Demanda le majordome, surprit par la soudaineté de la phrase.

- Ceux que tu cache dans ton placard, il y a un qui s'est perdu hier soir et qui miaulait à m'en arracher les oreilles.

- Oh…

Alors le dernier chaton qu'il avait recueil était donc parti à l'aventure près de la chambre de son maître. Mais qu'était-il devenu maintenant ?

- Je suis sûr que Meyline et Bard en prennent bien soins à l'heure qu'il est, lança le jeune garçon comme en réponse à la question muette de son majordome.

Ohoh… Son chat, Meyline, Bard, des assiettes et un lance-flamme dans la même pièce…

- Veuillez m'excuser, bocchan, s'inclina le démon avant de partir à toute vitesse au rez-de-chaussée.

Sebastian sentait le regard moqueur de son maître dans son dos alors qu'il dévalait les marches.

Il allait lui faire payer, à sa manière.

Pour Ciel, son cours de géographie fut des plus soporifiques. Lorsqu'il était humain, déjà, il arrivait à assimiler les connaissances avec une facilité étonnante et avait un peu de mal à supporter le fait d'avoir deux fois le même court –Pour lui c'était d'un ennui mortel, et en plus cela voulait dire que son professeur le prenait pour un imbécile. Maintenant qu'il était un démon, un simple coup d'oeil lui suffisait pour tout retenir, il comprenait un peu mieux Sebastian, et il avait donc une sainte horreur du rabâchage.

C'est pourtant ce qui se passait ce jour-là. Le professeur particulier du jeune démon avait décidé de faire une séance de révision sur l'Afrique en vu d'un interrogation futur, Ciel n'essayait même pas de cacher son ennui… Démoniaque. Encore humain, le jeune comte avait pitié de ce minuscule vieil homme tout sec qui se croyait supérieur parce qu'il avait l'honneur d'enseigner au comte Phantomhive, et réussissait plus ou moins à dissimuler son désintérêt. Or, maintenant, il en avait assez et ne se retenait plus d'outrepassé sans la moindre trace de remords les explications du professeur. Il jouait avec son stylo, regardait dehors, marmonnait son impatience de l'heure du goûter, bref, faisait absolument tout sauf ce qu'il était censé faire. Ces activités n'étant pas volontairement faites de manière discrète, Mr. Dushen repris le jeune hom… Démon.

- Monsieur le comte ! Lui asséna-t-il d'un ton trop assuré au goût de son élève, vous me donner réellement l'impression de ne servir à rien. Je vous ferais remarquer depuis trente minutes, je dépense inutilement mon temps.

- De toute façon, il n'était pas bien précieux, répliqua Ciel avec un agacement non dissimulé, alors que moi, je perds le mien à vous écouter déblatérer des choses que je sais déjà. Et puis, entre nous, ajouta-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui du vieil homme sec qui faisait sa taille, _**je**_ suis celui qui dépense inutilement son argent à payer le professeur incompétent que vous êtes. Vous allez être content, à partir de maintenant, vous aurez plus de temps libre.

Le professeur regarda sans comprendre le jeune garçon ranger ses affaires puis appeler sans hausser la voix.

- Sebastian, je meurs de faim, apporte-moi quelque chose, et aussi, il faudra réengager un professeur de géographie.

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, Mr. Dushen se demanda si son élève n'était pas fou, ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la pièce... Du moins avant qu'il n'entende un clair :

- Yes, my Lord.

Le professeur lança un discret coup d'oeil vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix pour se rendre compte que le majordome du comte était là, à quelques pas de son maître, courbé et la main sur le cœur.

- Que… Comment est-ce possible… Bégaya le vieil homme.

Sa seule réponse avant de se volatiliser de la même façon qu'il était apparu fut :

- Si le majordome de la maison Phantomhive ne pouvait pas faire ceci, que deviendrait-on ?

Bouche bée, Mr. Dushen se tourna vers son ex-élève qui semblait trouver cela parfaitement normal. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, provoquant un long frisson chez le professeur il avait juré apercevoir un éclat rubis traverser les pupilles saphirs du comte. Il n'avait plus qu'un envie, quitter cette maison de fou !

En dévalant les marches pour se rendre à sa calèche, il vit Finny déraciner malencontreusement déraciner son quatrième arbre de la journée. S'en fut trop pour ce pauvre vieil homme qui se précipita dans sa voiture en hurlant sous le regard amusé de Ciel qui, de son bureau, avait assisté à la scène, une part de royal chocolat à la main.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de le revoir, bocchan, commenta Sebastian.

- Effectivement, je l'ai renvoyé.

- Même dans le cas contraire je crois, murmura le majordome, plus pour lui-même que pour son jeune maître. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre à gousset, je me permet de vous faire remarqué qu'il ne vous retse que dix minutes avant votre cours de violon. Bien entendu je n'ai même pas besoin de vous demander d'être ponctuel.

- Tché !

Ciel soupira de découragement avant de se rassoire à son bureau.

- Sebastian, puisque tu as dix minutes à ne _**rien faire**_, profite-en pour aller rappelé à Finnian que nous ne disposons pas d'arbres à volonté, dit lui de faire des bûches de ce qu'il à déraciné. Cela lui évitera de faire d'autre bêtise.

- Bien, bocchan.

Sebastian s'exécuta, laissant le jeune Phantomhive déguster sa pâtisserie.

Exactement dix minutes plus tard, à la seconde près, sebastian se trouvait devant la porte, habillé de son habituel costume de professeur, son nez surmonté d'un paire de lunette, une partition et un pupitre dans un main, le violon dans l'autre.

- Jeune maître, il est l'heure.

La seconde suivante, tous les éléments étaient mit en place et Ciel se tenait devant le pupitre, le violon à la main

- Du Paganini ! Tu veux me faire jouer _La Campanella _de Paganini ? Mais c'est bien trop complexe !

- J'ai comme une sensation de déjà-vu…

Ciel s'exécuta cependant avec force grommellement et, comme escompter, il réussit sans aucune difficulté.

- Votre nouvelle nature démoniaque vous rend encore plus performant bocchan.

- Tais-toi.

Il s'ensuivi donc quarante cinq minutes de morceau divers et variés, tous plus ardu les uns que les autres. Restant tout de même le maître de firme Fantom, Ciel consacra une bonne heure à traiter sur ses dossiers et à traiter son courrier avant d'être accompagner par Sebastian à un table où il fit semblant de manger entré et principal, pour enfin s'attaqué à un réel dessert, une des seules choses qu'il pouvait encore manger.

- Après votre tarte tatin, déclara tranquillement Sebastian en déposant devant lui la pâtisserie, nous nous rendrons en ville afin de faire les _**quelques**_ achats prévu.

- Bien. Mayline, apporte-moi du vin.

- Tout de suite monsieeeEEAAAAhh !

Comme attendu d'elle, en à peine quelques pas, la servante s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis. Bien sur, le majordome sauva la bouteille juste à temps.

- Meyline, soupira-t-il, las, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que les taches de vin sur le tapis sont très dur à enlever.

- J… Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon vous trois, ordonna-t-il aux domestiques, allez déjeuner, cela vous empêchera de faire d'autres âneries.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tanaka qui laissa échapper le légendaire « ho, ho, ho… »

Comme prévu, le majordome et son jeune maître se rendirent en ville et, comme prévu, le porte monnaie Ciel fit un régime express. Sur le chemin pour regagner la voiture, ils furent coincé derrière un jeune couple totalement englué l'un à l'autre en train de se susurrer des mots doux que vous ne vouliez sous aucun prétexte savoir sous peine de vomir par overdose de guimauve, se moquant royalement –Pour le plus grand malheur de Ciel qui aurait aimé passer– du monde extérieur et de leur entourage.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mon jeune maître voudrait passer, les dérangea Sebastian en remarquant l'exaspération grandissante du comte.

- Répugnant, laissa échapper Ciel une fois plus loin.

- Vous n'aimez pas les couples, bocchan ?

- Je les détestes.

- Je vois…

Marchant devant son majordome, le jeune garçon ne pu voir son regard désolé à l'entente de ces mots.

* * *

On se revoit pour le chapitre 3 ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello people ^^ Voici le chapitre 3 de Lilalali, et il est complet ! J'ai pas mal trainer mais taper un lemon avec ABSOLUMENT tout le monde qui rentre dans votre chambre quand vous écrivez un lemon –Il reste d'ailleurs assez soft, pas de hard ni trop de détails– ça aide pas, d'accord il a été fait par une de mes amies mais rien que le taper sur mon ordi est on ne peut pus délicat -' bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, enjoy ^^

* * *

Le retour au manoir fut court et la soirée passa rapidement, Sebastian, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la fin des achats, avait eu au court de la journée certaines…. Idées pour faire payer à son jeune maître le malheureux état de son pauvre chat qui se reposait à l'heure actuelle dans sa chambre. Mais depuis que le comte avait critiqué le ridicule couple, toute envie s'était volatilisée et il ruminait dans son coin.

Ciel n'avait pas eu tort en qualifiant ces gens d'écoeurant, le majordome d'ailleurs avait un dégoût profond à s'imaginer de la sorte, mais critiquer le sentiment amoureux en lui-même avait déplu à l'extrême au démon…

Un diable vantant la beauté de l'amour… Quelle farce !

C'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait, les démons ne tombaient amoureux qu'une fois dans leur longue existence, et ce n'était pas garanti, certains mourraient sans mêmes l'avoir connu. Le fait que ce sentiment qu'il découvrait pour la première fois soit critiqué par la personne concerné le blessait profondément… Il fut tiré de ses sombres rêveries par la cloche lui indiquant que son jeune maître avait besoin de ses services. Il se rendit donc dans la chambre où il était quémandé.

- Bocchan ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je suis fatigué, prépare-moi pour dormir, je vais me coucher.

- Bien bocchan.

En effet, la nuit avait répandu son sombre manteau sur le manoir Phantomhive depuis déjà quelques heures. Même si les goûts de Ciel étaient devenu plus… Nocturnes, depuis qu'il était un démon, il appréciait tout de même de ne pas veiller trop tard lorsque la lourd rideau de la fatigue se faisait sentir. Sûrement des restes de sa nature humaine. Alors qu'il le changeait, Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper les pensées qui le tracassaient depuis déjà un moment.

- Votre opinion du sentiment amoureux n'a pas beaucoup changé, toujours aussi singulière, même pour un démon.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu n'étais pourtant pas le dernier à avoir jamais dédaigner les personnes éprouvant ce genre d'attachement.

- Comme quoi tout peu changer, bocchan. On ne peut pas comprendre lorsque l'on ne ressent pas soi-même ou n'a pas déjà ressenti chose similaire.

- Oh, lâcha le jeune comte d'un ton moqueur, le grand Sebastian Michaelis serait-il devenu un cœur tendre ? Cela voudrais-t-il dire que tu es amoureux ?

Son maître se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il lui donnait ? Se pencher ainsi sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, à moitié déshabiller et cette moue espiègle sur le visage n'était réellement pas très prudent de sa part. Contenant le maelström d'émotion qui s'agitaient en lui, il se contenta de répondre le sérieusement possible, pensant tester la réaction de son maître :

- Et vous, bocchan ? N'avez-vous pas critiquer ce sentiment uniquement dans le but de mieux camoufler les votre ?

- Mais que… Se bloqua le jeune homme, qu'est… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

Sebastian était surpris, il ne pensait pas que son jeune maître rougirait et s'embarrasserait ainsi.

Adorable… Pensa-t-il, un sourire se formant lentement sur son visage.

- Rien, ce n'est rien, je vous provoquais juste un peu, ajouta-t-il à voix haute pour clore la discutions en terminant d'enfiler sa chemise à son maître.

De son côté, Ciel était totalement retourné par ce qu'avait déclaré son majordome, même en plaisantant, comment avait-il réussi aussi parfaitement à mettre des mots sur un sentiment que lui-même n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Sa réaction un peu trop exagéré avait du intrigué son majordome, ce qu'il avait honte !

Il se cacha rapidement sous les couvertures, fourrant son visage rouge dans son oreiller, espérant que Sebastian allait rapidement quitter la pièce.

Mais celui-ci ne laisserait pas les choses finir de cette manière, surtout pas après que celui pour lequel il ressentait amour et admiration ai rougit de cette manière. Il retira délicatement les draps du haut du corps de son jeune maître, provoquant un léger courant d'air qui fit frissonner Ciel, celui-ci se retourna et fixa les yeux de son majordome brillant dans la pénombre.

- Sebastian se baissa doucement et effleura le haut du torse du jeune garçon en passant sa main dans son grand col. Celui-ci lui retira violement en hurlant :

Arrête-ça tout de suite, Sebastian ! C'est un ordre !

À ces mots, l'améthyste de l'oeil gauche du contractant du pacte s'illumina, le majordome noir posa alors son genou sur le sol en signe de soumission et baissa la tête, la main marqué du pacte sur le cœur, avant d'articuler son traditionnel :

**_ - Yes, my lord._**

Il se releva donc après avoir éteint d'un claquement de doigt les chandelles de la pièce, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. À peine eut-il posé un pied en dehors de la chambre qu'un effrayant éclair suivit d'un retentissant coup de tonnerre illumina les ombres du manoir d'une lueur blanche et tonna bruyamment dans la nuit. Et presque simultanément, retenti l'appel de son maître d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler.

- Sebastian !

Avec toute la rapidité qui lui était permise, il retourna aussitôt au chevet de son jeune maître. Assit, les mains crispées sur les draps et les lèvres serré, il respirait lourdement et fini par poser sa tête contre le torse du démon, étonné.

- Tu as promis que tu me protégerais à jamais.

- Oui, bocchan, je serais toujours là, telle votre ombre pour l'éternité. C'est une de clauses de notre contrat d'ailleurs.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retenti, agrippant un peu plus d'un geste inconscient Ciel à Sebastian.

- Bocchan, votre comportement est assez… Habituel, êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le démon.

- Tais-toi ! C'est juste que je… Je n'aime pas trop les orages, c'est tout.

La position actuelle de Ciel offrait à Sebastian une superbe vue sur sa fine nuque, faisant ressurgir une envie pour le moins… Soudaine.

- Bocchan ?

- Hmm, grommela Ciel en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le jeune démon en relevant le visage.

- Pour ce que je vais faire maintenant… Les démons ont parfois du mal à maîtriser leurs envies.

- Com…

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le majordome venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celles, douces et chaudes, du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il voulu protester à ce contacte, un éclair passa devant le fenêtre de la chambre, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Finalement, le majordome le coucha sur le lit, encore perdu, Ciel ne put réellement résister, se contentant de souffler :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Stupide démon.

- Vous ne devriez pas parler de cette manière, bocchan, si vous tenez à pouvoir vous lever demain.

- Arrête de débiter des âneries, marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

Le démon n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il entreprit d'enlever le lacet du col de Ciel et de lui retirer sa chemise de nuit en une vitesse éclair, le laissant ainsi en sous-vêtement, exposé sur le lit. Il retira lui aussi sa chemise et se retrouva face à celui dont l'âme lui serait à jamais inaccessible. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le nombril de son jeune maître, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier, puis remonta petit à petit jusqu'à son cou avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Ciel, ayant un peu repris ses esprits, quoique bien embrumé par les activités de Sebastian, approfondit le baiser. C'était comme si quelque chose en cet instant supprimait en lui toute trace d'inhibition. Sans réellement savoir comment, le plus jeune se retrouva nu devant le majordome aux yeux rubis.

- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique… Ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler avant de continuer à parsemer le corps d'un Ciel gémissant de baiser d'une tendresse diabolique.

Il glissa une main sur l'objet du plaisir du jeune comte qui s'éveillait pour la première fois face au gâteries qu'il lui procurait. Il trouva d'ailleurs rapidement que le sien était bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon, ouvrant les quelques boutons responsables de cette pression, il remplaça rapidement ses mains par ses douces lèvres qui allèrent titiller la zone érogène du garçon aux cheveux bleu cendre qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir non dissimulé. Sebastian n'en pouvait plus, il humidifia ses doigts avant d'aller les placer au niveau de l'anneau de chair si convoité par le démon.

- Ne vous en faites pas, bocchan. Au début, ça peut être quelques peut désagréable, mais la douleur sera rapidement remplacée par autre chose…

Lorsque Sebastian le pénétra de son premier doigt, ciel se raidit, agrippant les draps avec force, mais sans laisser aucun gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche.

Ce qui déplut fort à son majordome.

Quand le jeune garçon fut suffisamment habitué à sa présence, il décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Je vais y aller, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

- Dépêche-toi ! laissa échapper Ciel sans réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il se rendit de ce qu'il avait dit, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et rougit fortement sous le sourire mi-moqueur mi-enchanté de son majordome.

Sebastian plaça son membre durcit au niveau de l'entré du jeune homme et, d'un coup de hanche suffisamment puissant et doux, le pénétra, laissant quelques larmes perlé au paupières de ce dernier dont les mains cachait toujours la bouche.

Il resta ainsi un moment, embrassant Ciel afin de diminuer la douleur, caressant doucement sa joue.

- Bouge, haleta le jeune garçon.

Le majordome ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il entama rapidement une série de va et vient qui les menèrent à l'extase…

Après avoir atteint le septième ciel –jeu de mot minable– Sebastian se retira de son amant, à peine eut-il le temps de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes que Ciel sombrait dans l'inconscience…


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello ^^ Nous revoici avec le chapitre 4 complet ^^ Ciel à quelques difficulté à se faire aux "surprise" mais ça viendra ^^

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

- Bocchan, il est temps de vous réveiller.

- Hum…

Un rayon de soleil dansa sur les paupières closes de Ciel qui passa sa main devant ses yeux pour tenter d'apaiser l'éclat de la lumière. Il se tourna sur le dos et les évènements de la nuit le frappèrent de plein fouet, ses joues virèrent instantanément à l'écarlate et ses mains se pressèrent automatiquement sur ses tempes.

« J'ai fait ça… ».

Il se stoppa net dans ses pensées lorsqu'il senti un petite main potelé attraper la sienne.

Que…

Il plissa les yeux pour les habituer plus rapidement à la luminosité et regarda à côté de lui.

Sa respiration s'arrêta un moment, il avait même l'impression que son cœur avait lui aussi cessé tout mouvement à sa droite dormaient à poings fermés deux magnifiques bébés absolument identiques. Ses pupilles exorbitées se tournèrent lentement vers Sebastian qui contemplait les deux petites… Chose d'un air attendrit. Soudain, l'information parvint à son cerveau, il bondit hors du lit, entraînant les draps avec lui, laissant aux froids les deux poupons.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? Hurla le jeune démon.

Ces cris et le refroidissement soudain de la température pour eux réveillèrent légèrement les deux bambin. Sebastian s'en approcha et, ses gans retirés, effleura de sa main leurs joues, ses yeux rougeoyant tendrement.

- Ahlala, bocchan, elles ont encore besoin de sommeil, vous savez. Elles n'ont que quelques heures.

Il couvrit les deux bébés de sa veste pendant que Ciel remettait sa chemise de nuit, restée au sol depuis la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Sebastian ? Retire tout de suite ces choses de mon lit !

- Entendu, mais laissez-moi le temps de leur préparer une chambre.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qui sont-elles ?

- Voyons, ce sont de petites démones.

- Comment ça ?

Ciel se demandait comment deux bébé démon avait bien pu atterrir dans son lit, de plus, il avait toujours eu en horreur des enfants.

- Disons qu'il s'agit des héritières de la famille Phantomhive.

- De… Quoi ?

- Elles sont votre descendance, bocchan.

- ARRÊTE INSTANTÉMENT DE DIRE DES CHOSES AUSSI INSENSÉ !

Plus que tout, le jeune compte avait surtout peur que ce soit la vérité. Comment avait-il pu avoir des filles ? En une nuit ?

- Je vous assure que c'est la vérité. Les démons n'ont pas la même façon de… Procréer que les humains. Le premier « contacte » entre deux démons amoureux donne toujours un enfant. En revanche le fait qu'il y en ait deux est très inhabituel, je dirais même que c'est une première… À part ça, il faudra vous y habituer ? Hier soir, nous avons conçu ces deux petites filles.

- Mais je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te moquer de moi. Nous sommes deux hommes, tu m'entends, des HOMMES ! Ce que tu dit n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama Ciel avec colère.

- Le sens et la raison ne sont pas, me semble-t-il, les principales choses ayant gouverné votre vie. Quant au reste, chez nous, ce n'est pas la différence de sexe qui permet d'avoir des enfants. Nous ne pouvons en avoir qu'une seule fois dans notre existence, et il faut également que ces personnes soient l'équivalent démoniaque de ce que les humains appellent « âme-sœur ». Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je dois préparer la chambre de _**nos **_filles.

Ciel resta planté là. Tout ce que lui avait dit Sebastian était si irréel, bien que, comme il n'avait justement fait remarquer, la rationalité avait depuis longtemps perdu tout sens pour lui, mais là c'était trop. Lui, treize ans –D'accord depuis quelques années– maintenant père de deux enfant. C'était à peine imaginable

Toutes ses convictions humaines se retrouvaient bien mises à mal par les révélations qui bousculaient son esprit. Après quelques minutes, il dut reconnaître que Sebastian ne lui avait jamais menti, il avait bel et bien conçu ces deux bébés, bien que le comment de la chose lui échappât totalement. Une part de lui rejetait ce qu'il savait pourtant être la seule et unique vérité…

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par l'entrer de Sebastian dans la pièce.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris autant de temps !

- Coucher nos filles est une tâche que je ne pouvais me permettre de bâcler. Et il voudrait mieux que je montre au bocchan comment faire…

- Hors de question ! Nous les garderons ce matin uniquement, va te renseigner sur une bonne famille d'accueil… Et essaye de… ne pas les séparé, ajouta-t-il ensuite en cachant sa gêne aussi bien qu'il put, c'est-à-dire sans grande efficacité.

Un éclat flamboyant de colère traversa durant une fraction de seconde les pupilles du grand démon. Celui-même que Ciel reconnu comme étant celui qu'il destinait habituellement à ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Ce regard qui vous disait : « Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de mon jeune maître, tu trépasseras dans les pires souffrances ». C'était la première fois que son majordome lui destinait une telle expression. Il en fut un moment déstabilisé.

Sebastian repris la parole avec un ton qu'il voulait neutre :

- Ceci ne se fera jamais…

- Co…Coment ?

Ciel était interloqué, son majordome des enfers ne venait-il pas de lui désobéir ?

- Je me permets juste de vous faire remarquer que ces deux petites son aussi bien issus de vous que de moi. Et j'estime avoir un droit de veto sur les décisions que vous prendrez à leur égard. Des enfants s'élèvent à deux…

- Très bien, mais je veux oublier jusqu'à leur existence même, Sébastian, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide et sans appel

- Bien, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sa voix, bien que calme, ne dissimulait aucunement le mécontentement que créait cet ordre en lui, et ses yeux, quant à eux, fulminait sans retenu.

Ciel en fut quelques peu déstabilisé, mais ne laissa rien transparaître, comme à son habitude. Il se fit habiller rapidement avant de descendre dans le hall pour se rendre dans le salon principal, un silence froid régnant entre les deux hommes. Soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre, le bruit en fut d'autant plus douloureux pour les tympans des deux démons dont l'ouïe était considérablement développer. Ils devinèrent en quelques fractions de secondes _**les**_ origines du boucan infernal Finny avait encore fait des siennes et les jumelles exprimaient sans aucune retenus leurs talents de cantatrice sous forme du hurlement strident.

- Sebastian ! Fait quelque chose avant que je ne devienne sourd ! S'exclama le jeune maître en se bouchant les oreilles.

Sans se faire prier, le démon courut instantanément vers la chambre de ses deux nouvelles protégées alors que Ciel ne pouvait réellement s'empêcher de vouloir tout de même les entendre un petit peu.

Les entendre l'avait ramené à la réalité des choses : Il avait eu deux filles… Derrière le fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer père, il y avait comme une peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Comme si cette matinée était programmé pour tester la limites des nerfs de Ciel, les grandes portes du manoir s'ouvrire dans un claquement pour laisser apparâtre une petite furie à couette blonde. À peine eu-t-il le temps de se rendre comte de ce qu'il lui arrivait que sa cousine se jetait sur lui en criant un retentissant :

- CIEEEEEELUUU !

Si le jeune homme n'avait été un démon, il aurait valsé par terre sur plusieurs mètre sous l'impulsion de l'ouragan vivant qui lui servait de fiancé, il se contenta de reculer d'un pas afin de ne pas se prendre sa figure dans son nez.

- Lizzi ? Que…

- Tu m'as appelé Lizzi ! S'exclama la blondinette, des étoiles dans ses yeux émeraude.

Un tantinet gêner Ciel se contenta de lui demander :

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je suppose que tu es encore venu en cachette.

- Je suis venu te voir bien sur. Et puis, mère ne m'aurais pas autorisé si je lui avait demander, ajouta-t-elle avec un moue boudeuse.

Sebastian arriva à ce moment, légèrement surpris de voir la fille de la duchesse de Mildforde au manoir.

- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir ici, Mademoiselle. Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le démon espérait fortement que sa venu dériderait un peu son maître.

- Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas vu Ciel alors je suis venu vous faire un petit coucou.

- Bien, je vous prierais cependant de ne pas hurler trop fort, il est encore tôt et… Le jeune maître vient de se réveiller, lui intima-t-il avec un clin d'oeil pour la mettre en conscience.

- Bouh… Bah c'est pas grave, et si on prenait le thé dans le jardin ?

Ciel lança un bref regard à Sebastian, il y avait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus bu de thé.

- Je peux vous le servir, mais le jeune maître vient de pendre le sien au petit-déjeuner alors cela ne vous dérange pas de le prendre seule ?

- Tant que Ciel est avec moi, je ne vois pas le problème, Allez, viens Ciel, on va dans le jardin ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune blondinette.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace qui échappa à sa cousine. Depuis qu'il était un démon, il n'aimait pas trop le soleil, déjà humain, il avait du mal à s'y exposer. Et évidemment, à cet heure-ci, la terrasse en pleine lumière.

- Amène lui du Earl Grey, ordonna-t-il de vive voix puis baissant le ton pour que seul Sebastian l'entende, et je te rappelle que personne ne doit se douter de la présence de ces deux bébés.

- Bien monsieur

Ils prirent donc le thé et discutèrent, enfin, Lizzi prit son thé et la discutions prenait un tour de monologue vu la façon dont la jeune fille assommait le pauvre Ciel de joyeux bavardage en tout genre. Sebastian s'éclipsant de temps en temps afin de vérifier si tout se passait bien à 'étage.

Malgré ses évidentes réticences, Ciel était content de la venu de Lizzi, bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, elle était très précieuse pour lui, sa seule famille, de plus son incessant bavardage et l'agitation qu'elle créait en permanence autour d'elle lui avait permis d'oublier momentanément qu'il y avait deux nouveau petits habitant au manoir.

Jusqu'à ce que la fin de l'après-midi, le messager de la reine toque à la porte de la maison Phantomhive, amenant sans le savoir beaucoup d'événements avec la simple petite missive qu'il tenait en main…

* * *

Perso, je trouva le chapitre 5 trop mignon ^^ Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore écrit en entier ^^ J'ai déjà hâte de le poster

Et merci beaucoup à toutes les review, quand à ceux qui veulent savoir à quoi ressemble les jumelles, patience ça vient ^^ Et d'autre qui me disent "pourquoi des filles ?" Parce qu'on avait envie. D'autre question ? lol

Bref, merci encore de nous lire et n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires ^


	5. Chapitre 5

Je m'excuse pour mon incommensurable retard / je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir poster la fin de ce chapitre plus tôt, mais bon, au moins il est assz consistant maintenant, voilà et pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes :

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsque le messager pénétra dans le salon, introduit par Sebastian, Lizzi décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, sachant pertinemment que Ciel n'aimait pas qu'elle soit présente lorsqu'il était dans ses affaires concernant la reine. Elle avait entendu dire par Sebastian qu'il ne voulait en réalité que la protéger de ce monde obscur.

C'est donc sans faire d'histoire qu'elle laissa le messager accaparer entièrement l'attention de son fiancé…

Après ce qui parut une interminable attente au jeune compte, l'homme lui remit enfin la lettre en main.

- Ceci est un message urgent de la reine, des enlèvements étranges secouent la ville et trouble la quiétude de Sa Majesté. Elle vous prit d'agir avec votre légendaire discrétion.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Ciel avec la gravité qui lui était coutumière a l'évocation de la reine, j'agirais comme il se doit et supprimerais le poids qui pèse sur les épaules de Sa Majesté.

Le majordome esquissa un léger sourire, la précédente reine, qu'il avait servi avec tout autant de verve, était en réalité une jeune femme follement éprise de son époux qui avait manqué de provoquer la chute de toute l'Angleterre, et, par-delà même, la mort de son maître. Pourtant, il continuait de servir la famille royale, toujours aussi fidèle, peu importe sa nature démoniaque.

Le chien de garde de la reine…

Quelle qu'elle soit.

Après une profonde révérence, le messager repartie du manoir. Laissant l'affaire aux soins du jeune Phantomhive.

D'un rapide geste de la main, Ciel ouvrit la missive tout en s'asseyant à son bureau et parcouru les lignes de son regard s'agissait en effet d'une récente affaire d'enlèvement à répétition qui touchait toutes les classes sociales sans distinction laissant perplexe les forces de Scotland Yard.

À peine ses yeux se posèrent-t-ils sur les derniers mots qu'il leva aussitôt le visage vers son majordome, lui tendant la lettre.

- Sebastian, va en ville et tente d'obtenir le maximum d'information sur cette affaire. Débrouille-toi pour que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible, les enlèvements augmentent à une vitesse incroyable.

- Entendu, répondit-il dans une courbette.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter quelques instants alors que sa main se posait sur la poigné.

- Je laisse nos filles à vos bons soins, jeune maître.

Cette phrase statufia un instant Ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas au démon, heureux de son effet.

Comme bloqué, le jeune maître regarda son majordome quitter la pièce afin de remplir sa mission. Toute les événements du matin qu'il avait relégué dans un coin de sa tête le frappèrent de plein fouet, et une envie étrange et subite qui le surpris lui-même le tenailla. Après avoir vérifié que son majordome était bien parti, il se dirigea lentement à l'étage et poussa une porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et son cœur de démon s'acceléra.

Ses filles lui ressemblaient-elles ? Où alors avaient-elles héritées des magnifiques traits de Sebastian ? À quoi ressemblaient-elles ? De quoi se nourrissait un bébé démon ?

Autant de questions qui le taraudaient et l'avaient sans qu'il le veuille conduit dans une chambre, celle des jumelles… De ses filles.

De là où il était, il n'apercevait que deux gros plus de couvertures et percevait leurs respirations régulières. Il s'approcha doucement, sentant à chaque pas leur imposante et minuscule présence. Il sentait émaner d'elles une affection étrange, une douce aura.

À qui portaient-elles cet amour inconditionné ?

Il crut se prendre une gifle lorsqu'il comprit que les jumelles l'aimaient immensément, alors qu'elles ne l'avaient à peine vu qu'une fois. Et lui et Sebastian étaient les personnes les plus importantes de leur petite vie, déjà.

C'est ce qui acheva sa résistance.

Ce qui lui ouvrit les yeux sur son affection pour ces petites filles qui venaient à peine de débarquer dans sa vie. Cette part de lui-même qui repoussait sans cesse d'accepter l'amour des autres et de leur rendre avait été abattu, pour et par les jumelles.

Enfin, il consentait qu'elles avaient déjà une place des plus importante dans son cœur de démon.

Mais il ne l'avouerait à personne, encore moins à Sebastian.

Il avança doucement vers la tête du lit et les vit. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, face à face, à moitié couverte par les draps chauds.

Sublime.

Ce fut le seul mot qui vient à Ciel alors qu'il les détaillait. Il n'avait vu que très peu de bébés, mais pouvait sans difficulté dire que celles-ci étaient bien plus belles que la moyenne.

Leurs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient illuminés de reflets bleuté sombre, leur peau avait le grain fin et régulier couleur de marbre, leurs paupières paisiblement fermées étaient bordées de longs cils noirs et leurs minuscule lèvre rose étaient plissé en ne adorable moue.

Puis, il réalisa qu'elles avaient grandi, incroyablement. Elles avaient presque l'apparence d'enfants d'un mois. Il s'assit sur le bord de lit et les deux petites se recroquevillèrent légèrement au senti de ce nouveau poids, sans même s'en rendre compte, il effleura délicatement leurs joues, comme Sebastian le matin même. À ce contacte , les bébés se détendirent complètement, une moue de bien-être peinte sur leur joli visage. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, plongés dans l'obscurité de la chambre, bercé par la respiration et l'affection de ses deux filles, appréciant la douceur de leur peau sous ses doigts.

Se doutant que Sebastian n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et ne voulant sous aucun prétexte que ce dernier soit informé des preuves de tendresse qu'il avait laissé échapper, il sortit sans faire de bruit de la pièce.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place, mais il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sursauter lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent et qu'il trouva le visage de son majordome juste devant lui, un sourire ironique fiché sur les lèvres.

- Je… Je voulais juste vérifier qu'elles n'avaient fait aucun dégât, bégaya assez maladroitement le jeune homme, dans l'espoir insensé de tromper son majordome.

- Mais oui, bien sûr bocchan, rétorqua-t-il sans lâcher son sourire, je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier à chaque fois que vous avez _**envie **_de voire _**vos **_filles.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais les voire !

De toute évidence, Sebastian s'était décidé à ne plus avaler un mot de ce qu'il lui dirait. Fichus bébés ! Fichu parquet qui ne grince pas ! Fichu manque de discrétion de sa part ! Fichu majordome !

Sa râlerie intérieure semblait d'autant plus amuser le démon dont l'expression narquoise s'élargissait de secondes en secondes, coupant court au rouge qui lui montait aux joues, Ciel changea brutalement de sujet.

- Si tu es là, j'en déduis que tu as accompli ta mission, qu'as-tu trouvé ? L'interrogea-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il y était toujours plus à l'aise pour discuter affaires.

Sebastian le suivit tout en lui résumant ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre.

Il s'agissait d'enlèvement d'enfants en bas âge, la plupart du temps des nouveau-nées. Les kidnappings avait débuté très tôt le matin même, vers trois heures, et un nombre effrayant d'enfant avait déjà disparu. Ces enlèvements étaient tous l'œuvre de la même organisation, ou la même personne, car un message étrange était laissé à toutes les demeures touchées. Un croisement entre un poème et une sorte d'avertissement.

_Par dizaine ils sont parti, pauvres petits garnements_

_Hideusement séquestrer, séparé de leurs parents._

_Avec circonspection je me demande : Qui seront les prochains enfants ? _

_Qu'il prenne garde, à lui comme à ses proches, le chien de la reine_

_Les petits ont besoin de jouets, pour consoler leur peine._

_Qu'ils sont délicats, les frêles créatures, si faciles à briser._

_Je les contemple de mes yeux rougeoyants, tellement tenté_

- Malgré son mauvais goût, il est évident que ce message fait référence à vous jeune maître, les mots _chien de la reine_ et _jouets_ sont simples à interpréter. Je me demande juste pourquoi _qu'il prenne garde, à lui comme à ses proches… _Bocchan ?

Le comte s'était statufié à la lecture du message, le regard figé, il n'écoutait même plus son majordome.

- Bocchan ? Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?

Sans remuer un cil, il ne sut que souffler :

- Nos filles… Il veut les jumelles…

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos review, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6 en entier, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude (mais vraiment un peu hein) ^^ Niveau description je me suis vraiment lâcher dans ce chapitre xD Sinon, encore merci pour tout les commentaire, je remarque d'ailleurs que si le nombre de vu augmente, celui de commentaires descend. Étrange... Bref, surtout n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Nos filles…_ Ces deux mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Sebastian… Son cœur rata un battement, puis, le sens de la phrase de son maître le frappa de plein fouet.

Enlever.

Retirer.

Séquestrer.

Tuer ? …

On voulait lui prendre ses filles.

Une vague de fureur et de haine mêlé d'incompréhension le saisi.

- Comment cela, bocchan ?

- C'est pourtant évident, Sebastian, répliqua sèchement le jeune garçon. Comme tu l'as dit, Le_ chien de la reine_ me fait référence. L'auteur de ce message enlève plusieurs jeunes enfants en bas âge tout en me prévenant de veiller sur mes proches, il essaye seulement d'attirer mon attention, de me mettre en garde afin que cette affaire devienne d'ordre personnel pour que je m'investisse le plus possible pour l'arrêter.

En un instant tout devint une évidence pour le majordome. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser ? Son jeune maître l'obnubilait bien trop ces temps-ci, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.

Sans lui laisser le temps de plus se plaindre de son idiotie, Ciel enchaîna.

- Nous allons tout simplement le devancer, nous l'attendrons sur le prochain lieu où il frappera, et arrêteront ce fou furieux avant qu'il ose les toucher… De plus… Cette référence aux _yeux rouges_ m'intrigue… Y aurait-il encore…

Ciel ne termina pas sa phrase, replongeant dans ses pensées. À cette citation, Sebastian relu rapidement le message. C'était vrai que… Cette façon d'écrire… Les yeux rouges… Peut-être… Mais non ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Encore que… Mais même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait avertir son jeune maître sans l'inquiéter inutilement s'il se trompait. Et puis… _Lui _? En train de travailler ? Non, définitivement non !

Il écarta rapidement cette hypothèse et centra ses pensées vers un chemin bien plus agréable… Comme l'était le superbe et digne visage du jeune garçon non loin de lui, reflet de celui de leurs filles.

Les trois jours suivant furent entièrement dédié à l'enquête et toutes les pistes furent explorées, après un petit passage aux bureaux de Scotland Yard où les gens s'étonnaient d'ailleurs que le jeune comte n'ait pas pris un centimètre depuis deux ans…

- Sebastian, il va falloir que je veille bientôt à ne plus sortir du manoir, sinon, on risque de se douter de quelque chose. Quant aux domestiques… Bien qu'il soit des imbéciles finis, je pense tout de même qu'après dix ans sans que mon apparence ne se modifie d'un cil, ils se poseront des questions… Il faudra faire quelque chose lorsque nous aurons mis ce voleur de nouveau-née sous les barreaux.

- Très bien, d'ailleurs à propos de cela, j'ai remarqué que récemment, le nombre d'enlèvements diminue considérablement et que les familles victimes des kidnappings se situaient de plus en plus près de la maison du baron Sholein, où sera bientôt tenu un bal en l'honneur de ses deux petits fils nouveau-nées, vous y êtes d'ailleurs invité.

- Ce sera sûrement lui le prochain visé ! Sebastian, je dois aller à cette réception !

- Elle se déroulera dans deux jours, patience, bocchan.

Mais tout en disant cela, le rubis flamboyant de ses yeux brillait d'une lueur inquiétante.

Durant ce temps, les deux petites fille se développaient de façon fulgurante, Ciel se demandait comment cela était possible. Elles avaient à présent l'apparence de bébés de quatre mois. Mais les changements n'étaient pas que physique et elles gazouillaient déjà et avaient cessé de dormir tout le temps, Sebastian attendait le départ des domestiques afin de les sortir et de s'occuper d'elles. Et là, à l'inverse de la vitesse inhumaine avec laquelle il exécutait ses tâches, il prenait son temps et se débrouillait à merveille. Ciel se fit la réflexion que bien des changements s'était produit en son majordome, lui qui avant abhorrait ces petites chose bruyante autant que lui.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il était celui qui avait le plus évolué.

Il venait d'ailleurs discrètement se faufiler dans l'ombre de la chambre afin de les regarder dormir, ou les regardait de loin lorsqu'elles étaient avec son majordome qui, songea-t-il avec amusement, faisait presque office de nourrisse.

Enfin, après ce qui parut une éternité au jeune comte, la réception arriva. Dès le soir tombé, Sebastian revêtit Ciel de sa veste bleu sombre orné de dentelles noires et blanches, qui faisait ressortir à la perfection le saphir de son oeil gauche, d'un short de la même couleur et de bas crème. Après avoir attrapé sa canne –Cela dit totalement inutile– le jeune comte s'installa dans la voiture, face à son majordome.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée durant le trajet, à part une petite remarque de Sebastian sur la malheureuse taille de son maître qui –Au grand dam de celui-ci– n'augmenterait jamais lorsqu'il dut le porter pour qu'il puisse grimper dans la voiture, plus haute que d'habitude. Les démons étaient maintenant parfaitement calme à l'instant où leur transport s'immobilisa devant une grande demeure.

À peine Ciel posa-t-il son pied sur le marchepied qu'il se figea.

Une présence.

Hostile.

Celle d'un démon.

Mais cette présence ne venait pas de la grande maison aux fenêtres illuminées en face de lui. Au contraire, elle se dirigeait tout droit à son opposé.

Vers son manoir.

- Sebastian ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'ordre était clair, le majordome avait aussi senti ce qu'il se passait et s'exécuta instantanément. Il cueilli son jeune maître avec autant de tendresse que de rapidité et s'élança en direction du manoir.

- Que…

- Nous seront arriver bien plus vite si je vous porte, souffla-t-il, vous ne sortez pas assez souvent pour allez à votre vitesse maximum seule.

Ravalant son exaspération devant le reproche à peine cacher, il répondit seulement.

- Dépêche-toi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui un mélange de colère, de haine et… D'exaspération ?

Ciel essayait de comprendre ce qui se tramait, ses fabuleuse capacité intellectuel ne lui permettant malheureusement pas de comprendre ce qui se passait et qui pouvait bien à vouloir à deux bébés ?

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais il ne le sentait pas, les ombres des arbres défilai à une vitesse surhumaine et le feuillage des arbres se découpait étrangement sur le ciel sombre et étoilé de la campagne anglaise. Mais son attention n'était pas retenue par le paysage, seule comptait la silhouette de son manoir qui se profilait au loin…

Plus si loin que ça d'ailleurs.

Une branche lui caressa la joue.

Encore moins loin.

Il passa entre deux arbres.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Un corbeau au plumage charbon cria.

Le manoir était devant eux.

En un grand fracas, ils ouvrirent les portes de la maison.

Un escalier à droite, un autre à gauche, ils sautèrent au milieu.

Premier palier atteint. Les filles se trouvaient au troisième étage.

Les marches se succédaient à une rapidité déconcertante., sans aucun soucis du bruit qu'ils produisaient, les deux démon augmentèrent encore leur vitesse.

Une porte, non. Une autre, non plus. Un tournant, pas encore. Une autre porte… Ouverte.

En une demi-seconde, ils étaient dans la chambre, face à celui qui tenait les enfants.

Agenouillée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à s'enfuir, les deux filles dans un bras, sa silhouette se découpait pleinement sur le claire de lune. Il se préparait à se fondre dans la nuit noire, invisible obscur éclair dont seul les yeux ressortaient, tels deux inquiétants rubis fichés sur une ombre. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'arrivée des deux hommes, ses canines blanches brillant du même éclat que la lune argenté.

Conscient de l'image qu'il donnait, il s'avança alors dans la lumière afin de donner au maître et à son majordome l'occasion de le détailler. Les filles se mirent à hurler.

- Oh non, pourquoi toi ? gémit Sebastian au moment où il le vit, rompant ainsi l'atmosphère tendu qui régnait dans la pièce.

À ces mots, le kidnappeur esquissa un sourire amusé et ouvrit la bouche.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler un mot, l'ordre de Ciel traversa la salle, intransigeant, presque tuant.

- Pose ces enfants tout de suite !

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Une seconde éternelle qui fut coupée par le kidnappeur.

- Mon petit Sebouneeeeet ! S'écria-t-il à l'intention du majordome en ignorant royalement le jeune comte. Comme on l'attendait de toi, tes filles seront de parfait sujet d'expérience. En tout cas, je suis super content de te voir ! Et Franchement étonner de te revoir si vite et surtout, dans de telle circonstance, ça fait quoi, un demi-siècle, qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

- Ce fut trop court, répliqua Sebastian avec la même expression que lorsqu'il s'adressait à ce shinigami inutile qui le collait toujours, maintenant si tu avais l'obligeance de me rendre ces petites, tout de suite. Tout-de-suite, répéta-t-il en détachant bien ses mots.

Ciel était sidéré. Son majordome discutait le plu tranquillement du monde avec celui qui allait enlevé ses propres filles comme s'ils étaient de bon vieux amis. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa bouche était resté ouverte, il la referma rapidement et se reprit.

- Arrête de taper la parlote espèce d'imbécile. Ramène-moi tout de suite les deux petites, ordonna-t-il sèchement à Sebastian.

La bouche de se dernier se prépara à formuler une réponse approprier lorsque le nouveau venu sembla enfin remarquer la présence du comte.

- Alors c'est avec toi que Sebounet à eut des mômes… Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de goût, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du majordome après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil dédaigneux à Ciel, t'es sûr que t'es vraiment amoureux de ce mioche ?

Ciel fulminait littéralement. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Alors que son visage virait à l'écrevisse sous le coup de la colère et qu'un inquiétante fumé sortait de ses oreilles, Sebastian reprit la parole, empêchant le flot d'insulte que le jeune comte se préparait à dévider.

- Les deux plus belle preuves que j'aurais pu te donner de mes sentiments envers lui, tu les tient dans tes bras –que je vais bientôt t'arracher si tu ne me les rends pas–alors je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas les bafouer.

Ciel ne réagit pas vraiment à ces paroles, son summum de patience ayant largement atteint sa limite.

- Sebastian, pour commencer, qui est cet individu ? Nager dans l'ignorance m'exaspère !

- My lord, je vous présente Oz Valius, un incapable de première catégorie. Mais sa venu confirme certains de mes doutes.

- Comment cela ?

- Pour tout vous dire, dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur le poème-message, j'ai reconnu son pitoyable style, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas voulu y croire.

- Quel est le sens de tout ceci ? Pourquoi ces bébés sont-ils des considérés comme des sujets d'expérience ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, bocchan, les cas de naissance multiple sont extrêmement rares, à part les frères Thompson, nos filles sont même uniques. Et ceux-ci sont mort et ont déjà été examinés sous toutes les coutures par la société des démons…

- Je me fiche d'eux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, récupère maintenant nos filles des bras de ce démon !

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchit sa bouche que Sebastian s'était jeté sur Oz qui lui échappa de justesse.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas perdu ta forme à ce que je vois, Sebounet. Tu as toujours été un démon très puissant, je me demande ce que vont donner tes filles…

Les domestiques de la maison Phantomhive n'auraient pas pu choisir meilleur moment pour débarquer dans la pièce, les yeux exorbités.

- Oulah, il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde ici… Bon, Sebounet, je te laisse, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais bientôt ? Ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Il déposa les deux bébés sur le lit et envoya un baiser en l'air avant de disparaître dans la nuit. À peine les avaient-ils lâcher que Ciel s'était précipité sur les deux fillettes.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face aux trois serviteur et à un « oh oh oh » de Tanaka.

Les yeux de Ciel passèrent instantanément pourpres à l'azure lorsqu'il aperçus ses domestiques sur la pas de la porte, une expression ahuri figé sur leur visage.

- Ohoh…

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, ajouta son majordome.

Les yeux des petites qui gazouillaient sur le lit scintillaient d'un éclat de braises et les deux pères n'en menaient plus très large.

- Sebastian, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix… Explique leur. Tout.

* * *

En espérant que vous apprécié, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 7 ^^

Devinez comment vont s'appeler les deux petites ? Le premier qui trouve aura... J'en sais rien en fait -' xD

Mais ce serait marrant tout de même, laissez nous un commentaire avec votre proposition et une quelconque récompense pour avoir trouvé ^^ (pour la petite récompense, vous n'êtes pas obligez vous savez) xD

Et oui, on sais, pour le nom "Oz Valius" on s'est pas foulé, le manque d'inspiration, vous connaissez ? xD

(Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Oz est le prénom du héros de la magnifique série _Pandora Hearts_)


	7. Chapitre 7

Et voilà mon chapitre 7 ^^ Il est assez court et ne fais pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais je pense que vous allez l'aimer, surtout la fin.

Et on m'avait poser la question mais non, il n'y aura pas de bardxfinny.

Et... J'ai enfin passer mon oral blanc de français, ce qui veut dire que je vais redevenir bien plus régulière. De plus, pekoding et moi (et oui, on écrit cette fic à deux) avons fini d'écrire tout le brouillon, donc je n'ai qu'a recopier le chapitre 8 qui va arriver très bientôt ^^

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le majordome parla, décrivant les événements avec l'art d'un conteur, il n'omit rien, expliquant du pacte à Oz en passant par leurs filles. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus la bouche des serviteurs s'agrandissait, sauf –allez savoir pourquoi– celle de Tanaka.

Lorsque enfin il acheva, le même lourd silence que précédemment pesait dans la pièce, seulement meublé par le gazouille des deux bébés. La tension grandit rapidement en Ciel, que ferait-il si ses domestiques décidaient d'en parler à la police ? Les croirait-on au moins ? Et s'ils amenaient ses filles à Scotland Yard comme preuves ? Il devrait les tuer tous les quatre non ?

Obnubiler par ses sombres pensés, il ne remarqua pas le coup d'oeil que les concerné s'échangèrent afin de crier en chœur :

- FÉLICITATION ! (avec une variante de « ho ho ho » pour Tanaka »)

- Oh c'est merveilleux ! Repris Meiline, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous !

- Elles sont tellement belles ! Ajouta Finny.

- Si ce Oz ose encore montrer le bout de son nez ici je le crame ! S'exclama Bard en dégainant son lance-flamme d'on-ne-sait-où.

Le comte était totalement déboussolé par la réaction de ses serviteurs et regarda encore un moment sans réagir Sebastian qui tentait de faire ranger son arme à Bard et de calmer les autres. Enfin, il réussit à s'exclamer :

- Comment ? Pourquoi réagissez vous ainsi ? Le fait que votre maître soit un démon ne vous fait don rien ?

- Vous savez monsieur, il suffit de nous regarder pour comprendre qu'on ne peut pas vraiment être choqué, nous avons tous eu un passé qui nous à rendu hermétique à beaucoup de chose, lui répondit Finny, sa voix enfantine contrastait étrangement avec ce que sous-entendaient ses paroles.

- Et puis, poursuivi la jeune servante, après Pluplu, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui nous étonne, et vu la perfection de Sebastian, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant fortement, on s'en doutait un petit peu.

- Elle n'a pas tort, chuchota Sebastian, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Ciel qui pensait qu'il parlait du « la perfection de Sebastian », puis il continua de vive voix : Maintenant que tout est réglé, veuillez retourner tous dans vos appartements.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce, légèrement influencés par le regard exaspéré de Sebastian. Juste avant de passer la porte, Finny se tourna naïvement vers son jeune maître :

- Mais au fait, comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire, pour avoir les filles ?

Ciel fut pris d'une brusque quinte de toux, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela. Il se retourna vivement vers ses filles, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais on distinguait malgré tout le rouge qui lui était subitement monté aux joues. Au passage, il assassina Bard et Meiline du regard qui n'arrivait plus à contenir leur pouffement, quand à Sebastian, il devait se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Les deux autres serviteur, ne tenant pas se faire assassiner le lendemain, attraper rapidement Tanaka et le jardinier qui n'avait toujours rien compris.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils bloquèrent le pauvre jardiner contre le mur

- Mais pourquoi vous ne les avez pas laissés me répondre ? je voulais savoir moi, se plaignit-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Finny, je t'enseignerais tout ça, ricana Bard, et je révélerais même quelque technique spécial…

- Hors de question que tu brise l'innocence de Finny ! Le coupa Meiline d'une voix sans appel.

Le cuisiner grommela un moment tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, alors que les autres faisaient de même.

Du côté de Ciel, il était extrêmement gêné en repensant à ce qui s'était passé… Cette nuit-là. Avec un demi-sourire, Sebastian mima celui qui n'a rien remarqué et pris les enfants afin de les mener vers une autre chambre d'ami.

Elles auront pas mal bougé celles-là, songea-t-il, elles n'avaient que quelques moi et avaient déjà presque plus vécu que la plupart des adultes, mais il était vrai que…

Sebastian tourna son regard vers Ciel.

…Vu leurs parents, c'était plutôt normal.

À peine allait-il passer le pas de la porte que son maître, ayant repris contenance, l'arrêta d'un ordre.

- Mène-les dans mon bureau, j'y serais aussi, elles seront plus en sécurité.

Un instant étonné, le majordome s'exécuta finalement, cachant rapidement un sourire satisfait… Peut-être un jour son maître abaisserait-il complètement ses remparts, au moins pour lui. Arrivé dans la pièce, il installa les bébés sur un canapé, les recouvrant d'une fine couverture qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui, après tout, si le majordome de la maison Ph… –Oui, oui on sait, merci–

Bref, il avait pensé à la couverture.

De son côté Ciel alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, face à une des grandes fenêtres qui ornaient son bureau. Il remarqua rapidement que la respiration des petites se faisait de plus lente et régulière, signe de leur départ vers les brumes du sommeil. Après quelques instants, il remarqua que son majordome venait sans bruit se placer à côté de lui.

Le silence dura encore quelques doux instants, un silence qui ne gênait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Sans prévenir, le jeune comte prit la parole d'une voix basse qui ne troublait pas le calme et la sérénité de la pièce.

- Avant, je pensais que tout se finirait au moment où tu prendrais mon âme, je m'étais préparé à la mort, sachant très bien que c'était le prix à payer… Pourtant, aujourd'hui, me voici encore ici. Toujours enfermer dans le rôle du comte Phantomive, avec les mêmes domestiques, la même police, le même manoir et… Le même majordome. J'ai l'impression que depuis, la seule chose qui ait changé ici, c'est moi.

- Effectivement, vous avez changé. Mais n'est-ce pas normal ? Vous dîtes avoir le même majordome à vos côtés, vous pensez donc que je n'ai pas changé ? que depuis que vous nous avons conclu ce pacte, je suis resté le même et n'ai pas évolué ? Détrompez-vous, je me suis depuis peu ouvert à de nouvelles expériences… De nouveau… Sentiments.

Son ton mystérieux et le souffle qu'il laissait filtrer dans ses propos intrigua Ciel.

- Explique toi ! À quels sentiments t'es tu donc ouvert ?

- À celui qui nous à permit d'avoir deux petites filles.

- ….

- J'entends par là que mon cœur de démon a enfin découvert quelque chose auquel je ne pensais jamais goûter… L'amour.

Son maître fixait le vide devant lui, semblant ne même pas avoir entendu les propos de Sebastian, le laissant aucun signe physique qui pourrait le trahir paraître, mais dans sa tête, tout se bousculait et un flot d'émotion contradictoire explosait en lui.

Devant ce manque apparent de réaction, le majordome se laissa aller une fois de plus, se demandant où était passée la frustration qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait du se résoudre à ne jamais pouvoir toucher à l'âme de son maître. Il savait très bien la réponse, elle était sous ses yeux, sous la forme d'un jeune garçon qui étalait sans s'en rendre comte le summum de la beauté et de la force, le tentant atrocement.

Son maître était cruel.

Il baissa doucement son visage au niveau du sien, lui attrapa doucement le menton et fixa ses yeux saphirs de son regard rougeoyant, il sentait le souffle chaud de son maître contre ses lèvres s'accélérer.

- Je vous aime.

Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant de ce moment, comme un aperçu du Paradis qu'il ne verrait jamais.

Sur un canapé, deux bébés venaient d'esquisser un sourire et d'unir leur petites mains… Heureuse.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ choupi hein ? Le suivant est encore mieux, mais NON, il n'y aura pas de lemon, enfin, pas encore ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello ^^ voici enfin la suite du chapitre 8 ^^ Et au fait, je remarque que nous avons de moins en moins de commentaires, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Ce fut le contacte des lèvres de Sebastian sur les siennes qui tira enfin le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il s'éloigna tendrement. Ciel ne dit rien, le regardant juste avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Comme si rien ne s'était passé le majordome repris alors :

- Je pense qu'il est temps de les mettre dans un lit convenable. L'idiot de tout à l'heure ne devrait pas revenir avant quelques jours tout au moins. Il sait très bien de quoi je suis capable

Son regard flamboya alors qu'il prononçait ses mots et Ciel fut heureux de ne pas être à la place de cet Oz –Qui le voudrait de toute façon, un Sebastian furieux qui en a après vous n'est pas tout ce qu'il y a de pus agréable–

Puis il se retourna et sortit de la pièce après avoir prit ses deux filles avec soins.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte, Ciel l'entendit murmurer

- Il serait peut-être temps de leurs trouver un nom…

Puis il se retrouva seul dans cette pièce dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer les bougies. Lorsque les pas de son majordome se firent plus éloigner, le jeune comte effleura d'un doigt léger ses lèvres avant de repartir dans des réflexions qui ne concernaient que lui.

Lorsque le soleil teinta timidement l'horizon de ses premiers rayons, le jeune Phantomhive était à son bureau en train de travailler. C'était l'une de ses principales occupations les nuits où il ne dormait pas. Le majordome n'était pas réapparu depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, sûrement était-il occupé par une de ses multiples fonctions. Il décida donc, pour se détendre un peu, d'aller marcher dans la manoir, il laissa ses pieds le guider à travers des couloir qu'ils connaissait à peine, ne sortant que rarement de son bureau. À force de déambulation, il arriva dans un couloir où il aperçut avec un certain étonnement ses trois serviteurs agenouillés devant la porte d'une des chambres, l'oeil collé au trou de la serrure. Ce fut Bard qui le remarqua en premier, il se mit instantanément dans une attitude garde vous tout ce qu'il y a de plus suspect, aussitôt suivi par les deux autres.

- Bonjour, bocchan ! énoncèrent-il d'une voix trop forte et rapide pour être naturel.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'étonna Ciel.

- R… Rien.

Légèrement agacé, il ouvrit sèchement la porte devant laquelle se campaient les domestiques, il s'arrêta alors lorsqu'il aperçut que c'était une autre des chambres du manoir à l'intérieur de laquelle jouait deux petits bambins parfaitement réveillés. C'était la première fois que Ciel pouvait les contempler sans qu'elles ne soient endormies, elles fixèrent sur lui leurs grands yeux carmin et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres devant leur visage réjouis, il constata aussi pour la première fois qu'une marque commençait à apparaître sous leur œil droit.

Il eut un instant de surprise lorsqu'il comprit que chacune portait sous l'oeil la moitié du symbole du pacte.

Il secoua la tête, il n'y avait pas de doutes, elles étaient bien ses filles, puis il tourna les talons et laissa la porte ouverte.

Les domestiques échangèrent un regard incertain, était-ce où non une invitation à entrer dans la chambre ?

- Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à ce que Sebastian revienne. Faîte juste attention.

Il s'éloigna alors, un autre sourire fleurissant sur son visage alors qu'il entendait les exclamations ravies de ses domestiques. Il souriait beaucoup plus ces temps-ci…

À peine eut-il disparu au fond des couloirs que les trois acolytes s'étaient jetés dans la chambre. Les deux petites arrêtèrent alors leur jeu pour darder sur eux leur immense et innocent regard rouge flamboyant, hypnotisant un moment dans les flammes de leurs yeux les trois imbéciles. Ce fut Finny qui tendit sa main en premier vers la petite la plus proche de lui, doucement, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de briser ces deux ravissants petits êtres rien qu'en les approchant. Le bébé pris lui-même l'initiative de combler l'espace restant et attrapa de sa petite menotte un des doigts du jardinier et lui adressa un immense sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait quelqu'un d'autre que son papa Sebastian. Quant à Finny, le contacte de cette toute petite main chaude qui agrippait son doigt sans exprimer une once de peur lui réchauffait le cœur, mais il lui semblait que pour un enfant de cet âge, sa poigne était plutôt forte. Il retira finalement son doigt et contempla encore un instant les fillettes en tout point semblables qui ne se gênaient pas non plus pour détailler sous toutes les coutures les trois personnes qu'elles venaient de rencontrer.

- Elles sont magnifiques ! S'émerveilla Meyline, et tellement éveillées pour leur âge ! Ce sont bien les digne de filles de Sebastian-sama et du jeune maître !

- Ouais ! Confirma Bard en enlevant sa légendaire cigarette de sa bouche.

Meyline lui arracha de la main d'un geste violent et la jeta par la fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

- Eh ! Ma cigarette ! S'exclama le pauvre cuisinier.

- On ne fume pas devant des enfants, tu vas leurs donner le mauvais exemple ! Et à part ça… Tu crois qu'on a le droit de les porter ! S'écria-t-elle en changeant radicalement de ton.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

La gouvernante hésita un instant puis attrapa habilement la deuxième petite dans ses bras. Pour elle aussi, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que papa Sebastian la portait. Très contente de cette initiative, Meyline se tourna vers Finny.

- Va-y Finny, toi aussi, regarde, mets tes bras en coupe comme ceci.

- Hein ? Demanda-t-il en s'exécutant, pourquoi en coupe ?

À peine avait-il finnit sa phrase qu'elle lui avait déposé la petite fille dans ses bras et avait pris la seconde.

- Non… non, je vais lui faire du mal ! Paniqua le jardinier. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne suis pas capable de toucher les gens, je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la petite lui adressa un immense sourire heureux et se mit à rire comme seules savent le faire les bébés. Elle paraissait très occupé à essayer de saisir son chapeau de paille et Finny resserra sa prise sur elle afin que sa position soit plus confortable

- Tu vois, tu te débrouille très bien, rétorqua la gouvernante au jardinier tellement ému qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

Elle-même était en train d'agiter ses cheveux au-dessus du visage de la fillette qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui paraissait au comble du bonheur, elle se mit alors à fredonner sans vraiment d'en rendre compte.

- Lalalilalalila, lililalalilalilalali…

- Eh, laissez-les-moi-les-moi un peu ! S'exclama le cuisinier délaissé. Elles ne sont pas qu'à vous !

Pour les deux enfants, cet instant était merveilleux. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que papa Sebastian s'occupait d'elle. Tous ces gens tellement gentils les faisaient jouer et semblaient déjà les aimer, la joie planait dans cette petite chambre qui respirait la bonne humeur. Finny, Bard et Meyline venaient d'entrer dans le cœur des jumelles pour ne plus en sortir…

Ils finirent par les reposer à contrecoeur, ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail que de toute façon ils feraient mal –De l'avis de Sebastian.

Au moment de remettre le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras sur le lit, Finny attacha au poignet de la petite au très joli ruban violet brillant.

- Et voilà petite princesse, lui dit-il en effleurant la marque sous son oeil droit, au moins avec ça, on pourra te différencier de ta sœur.

Le jardinier contempla un moment la couleur violette du ruban, cela lui faisait penser à…

- C'est la couleur du lilas, tu aimes ? Ma petite Lila…

- Comment l'as-tu appelé ? L'interrogea une vois dans son dos.

Sebastian se tenait devant la porte, comme d'habitude, personne ne l'avait entendu venir.

- Euh… Pardon Sebastian ! Je ne voulais pas lui donner de nom sans ta permission, gémit-t-il, c'est juste que ce ruban est de la couleur du lilas et je m'en suis servi tout à l'heure pour attaché un bouquet de ces fleurs, et puis Meyline chantait ça au petite alors c'est venu naturellement, désolé.

À son plus grand étonnement, il vit un sourire sur les lèvres du démon.

- Je vois, et pour sa sœur ? Comment l'appelles-tu ?

Finnian n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Meyline avait pris la parole à se place.

- Pourquoi pas Lali, dans ce cas ? Lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Après avoir esquisser un dernier sourire, Sebastian envoya instantanément les domestiques aux travails. Ceux-ci avait cru pouvoir y échapper.

Pas avec Sebastian comme majordome.

Ils déguerpirent tous en quatrième vitesse, non sans un petit en revoir à fillette.

Sebastian soupira en voyant à quel point les domestique avaient désordonné la chambre de ses filles.

Il les remit dans leur lit et les borda correctement avant d'aller s'accuper de son jeune maître qui semblait s'être assoupi dans sa chambre.

- Lila et Lali… Pour une fois que ces domestiques disent quelque chose d'intelligent…

* * *

Et voilà, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 9 ^^

Laissez des commentaires, ça fait vivre son auteur :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Et voilà le chapitre 9 ^^ comme j'ai mit un moment avant de poster la suite du chapitre 8 qui de plus ne faisait qu'un dizaine de ligne, j'en fait 2 d'un coup pour me faire pardonner ^^'

Enjoy ^^ Je le trouve tout mignon ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Il était presque huit heure lorsque Ciel sorti de son déchiffrage de partition.

En effet, malgré sa nature démoniaque, il continait à prendre des cours particuliers de violon avec Sebastian.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à porter ses talents au summum… Non, non, ce n'était **absolument pas** pour le professeur qu'il prenait autant de leçon… N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune comte laissa errer son regard vers la fenêtre d'où il voyait Finny faire des cabrioles et des petites démonstrations de force afin d'impressionner ses files qui riaient aux éclats assise dans deux chaises hautes dont Ciel ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Sebastian construisait décidément très rapidement.

Il fut ramener à la réalité par l'entrer de ce dernier dans la salle de musique.

- Il est l'heure de votre leçon monsieur.

- Aussi tôt ? Il n'est que huit heure, tu as une demi-heure d'avance.

- Alors pourquoi m'attendiez-vous déjà ? Si je peux passer plus de temps en compagnie du jeune maître, pourquoi m'en priverais-je ?

- Et tu laisse les filles seules ?

- Vous avez bien vu qu'elles sont avec Finny, et je crois qu'il est très bien capable de s'occuper de Lila et Lali.

- De qui ?

- Lila et Lali, bocchan, nos filles.

- Pourquoi les appelles-tu comme ça ?

- Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'elles sont venu au monde et je commençais à me lasser de « les petites », « les enfants », « les jumelles » ou encore « les filles ». Ce sont les domestiques qui les ont baptiser ainsi et pour une fois qu'il font quelque chose de correcte, j'ai inconsciemment accepté.

- C'est ridicule, hors de question que je les appelle ainsi.

Un sourire naquit doucement sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

- Je pense que vous l'allez même pas vous en rendre compte, souffla Sebastian pour lui-même avant de reprendre plus haut, alors cette sonate de Bach ? Vous avez réussi à la jouer au tempo demander ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua le jeune comte comme si c'était l'évidence même.

L'heure consacrée à ce cours passa à la vitesse d'un coup de vent. À l'extérieur, le temps s'assombrissait fortement.

Ciel attaquait l'allegro du second mouvement.

Les nuages se rassemblèrent.

Les premières notes de l'andante résonnèrent.

Quelques grondements se firent entendre.

L'adagio touchait à sa fin.

À l'instant où la dernière note s'éleva, Un énorme coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. L'orage venait de commencer.

- Il ne sert à rien de continuer la leçon avec cet orage, bocchan, on vous entend à peine.

- D'accord, je vais dans le salon de thé, rejoins moi dès que tu aura fini de tout ranger, ordonna Ciel en posant négligemment le violon qui valait une fortune sur la chaise.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon, il croisa Bard qui tenait ses deux filles dans les bras.

- Bard, que fais-tu avec elles ?

- Finny me les a collés dans les bras parce qu'il avait un petit truc à faire, puis Sebastian m'a dit de les emmener au salon de thé et là je viens de vous croiser en y allant.

Pourquoi ce cuisinier racontait-il sa vie à la moindre petite question ?

Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque Finnian déboula dans la pièce comme une furie en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il avait été à deux millimètres d'envoyer valser le maître du manoir à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Finnian ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'exaspéra Ciel.

- Monsieur, chouina-t-il,ce sont les filles, Lila et Lali… Elles ont disparu et… et… Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je…

- Mais regarde derrière toi ! Répliqua le comte, fortement agacé. Elles sont là !

Il se retourna d'un coup pour apercevoir deux charmantes fillettes dans les bras de Bard.

- Oh ! J'ai tellement peur !

- Oui, c'est bon s'impatienta le jeune maître, retourne t'occuper de la serre ou je ne sais quoi, quand à toi, Bard… Fait ce que Sebastian t'as demandé, sans lance-flamme.

- Oui.

Le pseudo cuisinier déposa les jumelles sur le tapis du salon où quelques jouets se trouvaient déjà –Mais quand étaient-ils arrivé ? Sûrement en même temps que les chaises…– et se sauva rapidement.

Ciel s'assit dans un confortable fauteuil de la pièce et observa ses filles.

Elles étaient désormais de la taille d'enfant d'un an, voir un peu plus. Leur cheveux avaient poussé, mais personne ne leur avait coupé, ils tombaient gracieusement jusqu'à leur taille, noir et parfaitement lisse, tel de la soie. Leurs immenses yeux rubis avaient un éclat particulier et ressortaient de façon frappante sur leur parfaite peau blanche.

Leur ressemblance était incroyable, hormis le ruban violet autour du poignet de l'une, elles étaient exactement identiques. Elles jouaient gaiement toutes les deux et marchaient même toute seule, ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Il faillit même avoir un sursaut lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il comprenait quelques mots dans leur gracieux gazouillis. Il aurait juré avoir entendu « papa », « deux », « manger » et quelques chose qui pouvait avec beaucoup d'imagination se rapprocher de « père ».

Pendant une brève seconde, il se demanda de quoi elles se nourrissaient. Il se rappelait qu'il a un peu moins de deux semaines, elle avaient eu besoin de biberon, mais actuellement, tout comme Sebastian et lui parfois, elles ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de nourriture pour vivre.

Un autre coup de tonnerre éclata et un éclair modifia la luminosité de la pièce, l'orage ramena Ciel deux semaines en arrière… Seulement deux semaines… Depuis le dernier orage… Et depuis la… Conception de ses filles. Il rougit de nouveau en pensant à cette nuit-là.

Mais comment avait-il pu faire ça. Pourtant, s'il en était extrêmement gêner, il n'arrivait pas à rendre se souvenir désagréable.

Une de ses filles leva le bras et Ciel vit le ruban violet noué autour de son poignet. Comme s'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses lèvres, il senti que s'échappait de sa bouche un soupire qui formait un petit nom :

- Lila…

Il l'avait soufflé doucement et presque sans s'en rendre compte, mais la petite leva la tête et s'approcha d'un pas maladroit, suivi de près par sa sœur, et elle posa sa délicate petite main blanche sur son genou.

De son côté, sa jumelle se mit à bouder légèrement parce que son papa Ciel faisait du favoritisme, l'expression d'étonnement peinte sur le visage du comte se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire amusé.

- Tu peux venir aussi.

La fillette le regarda quelques instants en restant immobile, comme si elle ne comprenait pas, Ciel soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Lali.

Sans se faire prier, elle s'empressa d'aller jusqu'au second genou de son père.

Celui-ci fixa un moment, comme hypnotiser par leurs immenses yeux rougeoyer sur leur beau visage innocent.

Il les aimait déjà si fort.

Comment se faisait-il que Sebastian ait tout le temps raison ?

Il eu alors une idée de génie en voyant les petites s'escrimer à essayer de l'appeler « père »…

- Moi je suis papa, leur expliqua-t-il en passant ses doigts blanc dans leurs cheveux ébène aux reflets bleutés.

Une expression dubitative s'inscrit sur le visage des fillettes

- Es pas papa toi, lui répondit Lali avec sérieux, papa est… Papa !

- Bien sûr que non, c'est moi, et l'autre papa c'est… Maman.

Après quelques secondes de ce qui ressemblait à une discussion silencieuse, elles se tournèrent en parfaite synchronisation vers Ciel et lui offrirent un immense sourire.

- Papa !

Le jeune comte comprenait tout de même un petit peu les pères hystériques devant leur enfant, même si lui ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle démonstration de sentiments. Puis il du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire en imaginant la réaction de son majordome lorsque celui-ci découvrirait comment ses filles l'appelaient à présent.

Au bout de quelques instants, Lila et Lali quittèrent du regard leur père pour fixer un point au-dessus de lui. Ciel se tourna pour voir ce qu'elles contemplaient ainsi et découvrit son majordome juste au-dessus de son épaule , bien plus près de son visage que ne l'auraient voulu les règles de bienséance.

- Vous m'étonnez bocchan, même elles ont réussi à sentir ma présence avant vous.

- Tu l'avais masqué, rétorqua ce dernier en tentant de se défendre.

Le démon acquiesça et s'approcha de ses filles, c'est alors que d'une même et innocente voix, elles s'exclamèrent

- Maman !

Il y eut un énorme silence, à peine troublé par l'étouffement d'un gloussement que le maître du manoir avait eu du mal à retenir. La seule chose que Sebastian put répondre fut :

- Comment ?

- Mais enfin, quelle est cette réaction Sebastian, répondit Ciel dans un sourire moqueur, elles te considèrent comme leur mère, de quoi te plains-tu ?

- Bocchan, puis-je savoir ce que vous leur avez appris… Lui demanda son majordome avec des sueurs froides dans le dos à l'idée des dégâts que son jeune maître avait pu provoquer.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu voyons ? C'est venu naturellement, n'est-ce pas Lali ?

L'enfant ne comprenait pas très bien le sens de la phrase, mais savait juste que l'on s'adressait à elle. Ciel se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il s'était trahi, il s'était promis de ne pas les appeler ainsi devant son majordome. Il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule.

- À ce que je vois, vous avez fini par adopter ces noms, malgré ce que vous disiez, le taquina Sebastian, retournant la situation. Lila et Lali Phantomhive… Cela sonne plutôt bien.

- Tais-toi ! Ça m'a échappé, c'est tout, marmonna le jeune comte, va plutôt me préparer mon bain, je suppose qu'elles sont maintenant assez grandes pour êtres laissés aux mains de ces incapables.

Et il effleura encore une fois la tête de ses filles avant de quitter la pièce, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

Sebastian sourit.

Son jeune maître était bien trop facile à taquiner.

Comme lui avait ordonné son maître, Sebastian laissa les filles aux soins de Meyline après lui avoir éviter de se recevoir une pile d'assiette en porcelaine qui coûtait **très** chère sur la tête. Puis il rejoint son maître comme prévu dans sa chambre où il allait prendre son bain. Il le prenait d'ailleurs assez tôt aujourd'hui.

- Tu as été bien trop lent.

- Veuillez m'en excuser, lui répondit le majordome en s'approchant.

Il déshabilla rapidement mais tendrement le jeune comte qui ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement gêné. Il l'était depuis l'événement de cette fameuse nuit d'orage, cette nuit où une étrange aventure avait commencé. Le majordome ne restait pas non plus insensible à la vue de ce corps dénudé. À chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux dessus, il devait réprimer l'envie de le posséder à nouveau. Afin de se changer les idées, il reprit la conversation précédente sans pour autant réussir à empêcher son regard de divaguer.

- Vous m'avez l'aire aussi vexé que lorsque vous avez quitté le salon, commença le démon tout en faisant couler de l'eau chaude sur la tête du jeune comte. Serait-ce dus au fait que vous avez inconsciemment accepté d'appeler nos filles par leur prénom.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton malicieux. Mais ce qui marqua le jeune immortel était la justesse des déductions de Sebastian, comment arrivait-il toujours à savoir mieux que lui-même ce qu'il pensait ?

- Je l'ai fait uniquement à cause de la praticité de la chose. Les paraphrases par lesquelles nous les qualifions étaient devenu lassante. Maintenant continu de me laver et arrête de parler.

Quoi qu'un peu surpris, le majordome s'exécutât. Ciel ne voulait pas faire durer le sujet, il risquait de se compromettre une nouvelle fois.

Le bain terminé, Sebastian sécha son maître, il déposa une grande serviette sur ses épaules le temps d'aller chercher les vêtements du comte.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme et resta statufié devant le spectacle qu'il offrait. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur ses cheveux légèrement mouillés, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, telle une invitation implicite et la lumière du jour n'éclairant qu'une partie de son visage soulignait la perfection de ses traits et les méplats du visage du jeune démon qui avait le regard fixé sur un ciel dont le bleu était aussi profond que ses yeux. En une fraction de seconde, Sebastian se déplaça jusqu'au dos de Ciel. Il descendit légèrement la serviette en dessous de la nuque et y déposa un long baiser, tout en enlaçant le jeune homme. Ce dernier frissonna automatiquement et attrapa du bout des doigts la manche de son majordome tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il restait bouche bé, oubliant même de penser. Ces contactes avec Sebastian était extrêmement rare et chacun d'eux le mettait dans un état quasi-second. Finalement, le serviteur parti comme il était venu, sans s'arrêter et sans un mot. Ciel se mit alors à rougir en réalisant son inconsciente réaction. Malgré son absence, il sentait encore la chaleur de l'étreinte sur son corps.

Lorsque le majordome revint, il rhabilla Ciel en effleurant la marque que son baiser y avait laissée. Contrairement aux autres fois, il ne s'excusa pas, il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il à s'excuser ?

Il aimait son jeune maître de tout son être et il lui montrerait éternellement et à tous les niveaux. Aussi bien morale que… Physique.

Dès que Ciel fut prêt, il décréta qu'il avait du travail et s'éloigna rapidement.

* * *

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ^^

C'est ce qui pousse à écrire ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

argh ! Incomsurable retard, ça fait 2 semaines que je n'ai rien publié, honte à moi. Bon, faut dire qu'il y avait les bacs blancs qui m'on un peu occupé et que me suis occupé de mon autre fic, Duo. Mais sinon... Benh... Euh... En plus d'être en retard, ce chapitre est super court -' Ce que je me sens minable.

Bref, Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Deux jour, après, Ciel venait de finir de clôturer un dossier difficile sur lequel il avait passer les dernière 48 heures. À peine posa-t-il sa tête sur le dos de son fauteuil pour souffler quelques instants qu'il perçut le cliquetis des sabots des chevaux qui se dirigeait vers son manoir.

Elizabeth.

Il aurait reconnu entre mille le son de la voiture de sa chère fiancée qui n'arrivait pas toujours au bon moment. Voiture qui, en ce moment même, dévorait les quelques miles* restants à sa rencontre.

Il laissa un long soupire lui échapper et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

Comme attendu, son majordome était déjà là, les deux fillettes dans les bras.

- Vous avez dû remarquer que nous avons de la visite, jeune maître.

- Malheureusement oui. Que me veux-tu ?

- Papa… Énoncèrent Lila et Lali d'une même voix en tendant chacune une de leur petite main.

Le comte effleura le bout de leurs doigts, arrachant ainsi un sourire ravit aux petites, avant de s'adresser à celui qui les tenait.

- Débrouille toi pour qu'elle ne soupçonne pas leur existence.

Cette fois, il y avait une infime et presque imperceptible touche d'affection dans sa voix. Sebastian la releva immédiatement.

- Très bien.

Ciel descendit jusqu'à la grande porte du manoir, rapidement rattrapé par son majordome, afin de se préparer à accueillir leur invitée surprise.

Un minutes à peine plus tard, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son cousin à peine sortie de sa voiture, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire tiquer la majordome.

- Oh Ciel ! Tu m'a manqué !

- Lizzi, nous nous sommes pour la dernière fois il y a deux semaines.

- Oui mais c'était beaucoup trop long ! Argumenta la blondinette en resserrant son emprise.

- Alors bonjour, articula difficilement le jeune comte, mais maintenant pourrais-tu me lâcher, j'étouffe.

- Oups, désolé ! S'exclama-t-elle confuse. En tout cas on dirait que tu es un devin Ciel pour savoir à l'avance que j'allai venir !

- On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna-t-il avec un léger amusement.

Enfin Sebastian réussit à placer sa jalousie de côtés pour enfin remplir correctement son rôle de majordome.

- Lady Elizabeth, permettez-moi de vous soulager de votre veste.

- Vous ne changez pas Sebastian, ria-t-elle, toujours aussi polie.

- Je vous en remercie…

Autant que je vous remercie d'arrêter ces contactes physique avec MON jeune maître, pensa-t-il très fort.

Comme à chaque fois que la petite furie débarquait dans le manoir de son cousin, tous les serviteurs étaient là pour la saluer. Tous ? Non, car un irréductible serviteur… (Bon d'accord j'arrête mon délire)

Bref, il manquait un domestique.

- Ciel ? Où est Meiline ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Quelque part à l'étage à finir son travail, mais Sebastian le sait sûrement bien mieux que moi, lui répondit-il en adressant un sourire satisfait à son majordome.

Qu'il se débrouille avec ça pour trouver une excuse au fait que la servante s'occupait des jumelles.

- Elle est en train de préparer votre chambre, Lady Elizabeth, vous nous ferait bien sûr le plaisir de rester dormir.

Ciel serra les poings, depuis quand son majordome prenait-il seul de telles initiatives, surtout de ce genre ?

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussion ce soir.

Ils se rendirent sur la terrasse du jardin. Un grand soleil s'était levé, projetant l'ombre d'un immense orme au-dessus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, au plus grand bonheur du jeune démon. Les portes du manoir étaient restées ouvertes afin d'aérer et Lizzi pouvait ainsi contempler le grand hall de la maison.

Celle fois-ci, il ne put y échapper et du boire son Earl Grey avec sa cousine tout en cachant son désagrément.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à rester à l'ombre comme cela ?

- Le soleil me donne mal à la tête, finit donc ton thé que l'on puisse rentré, lui manda-t-il, presque lasse.

- Mmh, et d'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'a pas vu en ville.

- Je sais, mais ces derniers jours je n'étais pas spécialement motivé pour sortir, et le monde qui grouille autour de moi m'agace.

- Décidément tu ne changera jamais, ria-t-elle, et au fait, quelle est la date du bal cette année ?

- Co… Comment ça ? Faillit s'étrangler le comte.

- Tu sais, celui que tu organises chaque année en mémoire de tes parents. Tu n'a pas oublié tout de même ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies 16 ans cette année, ça ne se voit vraiment pas.

Oh non, il avait complètement oublié e ce bal qu'il organisait uniquement pour faire bonne figure auprès de la société, ses parents étaient mort et là où ils étaient, ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin que l'on danse et que l'on s'amuse en leur nom.

- Oui.. Oui… Répondit-il machinalement.

Il avait aussi oublié qu'il avait 16 ans cette année. Le temps passait trop vite.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il avait passé ce pacte avec Sebastian.

Et ils resteraient pour l'éternité ensemble, étrangement cette pensée ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'au début…

- Je m'en souviens Lizzi ne t'inquiète pas, mentit-il avec tout le naturel de monde, il ne voulait pas peiner sa cousine qui attachait bien plus d'importance que lui à ce genre d'événement. Mais… Que regardes-tu comme cela ?

En effet, depuis quelques instants, la jeune fille fixait sans ciller le hall principal, comme pour d'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

- Dis-moi Ciel, pourquoi deux jeune enfants sont en train de marcher sur la rambarde des escaliers ?

À peine avait-elle terminer sa phrase que des gazouillis heureux lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

Sans réfléchir, le comte se précipita à l'intérieur et regardait le spectacle d'un regard horrifié. Ses deux filles s'amusaient à marcher en équilibre sur la rambarde des escaliers, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du vide. Il jeta un bref regard à son majordome qui n'en semblait même pas étonné.

- Lila, Lali, descendez de la immédiatement ! Cria-t-il dans un élan de panique non contrôlé.

Surprises par l'intervention de leur père, les petites sursautèrent et perdirent l'équilibre, entamant une chute vers le vide qui semblait se dérouler au ralenti aux yeux de Ciel.

Il s'élança pour les rattraper, mais Sebastian l'arrêta.

- Sebastian ! Que fais-tu ?

- Regardez, lui répondit-il seulement.

Effectivement, Ciel avait pensé que les voir tomber au ralenti était le fruit de son imagination.

Mais non, elles ralentissaient vraiment.

Et gracieusement, comme des chats, elle retombèrent sur leurs jambes et leurs main, à quatre pattes. À ce moment, le majordome lâcha son jeune maître qui se précipita vers ses filles, abasourdi. Quant à elles, elles se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père, très fière d'elles.

- Papa, gazouillèrent-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Le jeune homme caressa affectueusement leurs cheveux ébène, puis se tourna vers le démon, furieux.

- Sebastian ! Le cingla-t-il, ses yeux rougeoyant si intensément qu'ils semblaient brûler tout ce qui croiser son regard, quel est le sens de tout ceci ? Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ?

- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Monsieur, ces enfants ont quelques facultés innées. Et grâce à cela, nous avons pu découvrir de quel animal elles sont imprégnées. De toute évidence le chat.

Le majordome passa sa main sur le sommet de la tête des jumelles, qui se rendirent compte à ce moment qu'elles avaient fait très peur à leurs papas.

- Ciel, qui sont-elles, murmura soudain une petite voix vacillante.

Derrière eux, Lizzi contemplait toute la scène, le regard totalement perdu et les lèvres tremblotante.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ surtout laissez nous des commentaires :)

*unité de mesures anglaise, 1km = 0,6 miles

Et j'oubliais, on écrit cette fic à deux et comme on ne se voit pas pendant les vacances, le prochain chapitre arrivera à la rentré, et pour se faire pardonner, il y en aura deux d'un coup ^^ Voilà, à la prochaine ^^


	11. Chapitre 11

Et voici ENFIN le chapitre 11, comme promis, il arrive le week-end de la rentré, comme d'habitude, ce n'est que la première moitié, mais le chapitre sera plus long que ceux habituels. C'est pour nous faire pardonner de ne pas avoir put publier pendant les vacances ^^  
Et la partie 2 est ajouté :)  
Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Lizzi ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des fillettes, elles étaient identiques et leurs fins traits de visage lui rappelaient la beauté de ceux de son fiancé. Leurs immenses yeux rubis lui rendaient sans se cacher son examen détaillé.

Les jumelles lui offrirent un sourire et commencèrent à marcher vers elle.

Lizzi fixa ses prunelles émeraude sur son cousin avec une appréhension non dissimulée.

- Ciel, qui sont-elles, réitéra la jeune fille sans arriver à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Le majordome se demandait bien comment son jeune maître allait arriver à se dépêtrer de cette situation, Meyline n'avait vraiment rien dans le crâne pour organiser une partie de cache-cache avec des enfants démoniaques, il était évident qu'elles échapperaient à son contrôle. Il prit doucement ses filles dans ses bras et quitta la pièce en soufflant

- Je vous laisse le reste bocchan.

Ciel ne dit rien, mais serra les dents, quel lâche, son majordome était vraiment sans pitié pour l'abandonner ainsi à sa fiancée.

Il soupira et attrapa délicatement le bras de sa cousine pour l'accompagner à la terrasse.

- Lizzi, tu es ma seule famille et tu reste très importante pour moi…

Ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche, bien qu'il les pense profondément, il détestait extérioriser ses sentiments, mais il pouvait bien faire un petit effort pour celle qui l'avait accompagnée depuis toujours et qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné…

Il reprit en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je te dois la vérité, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes ou quoi que ce soit, tu as ma confiance, à toi de la garder.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et écouta, la peur au ventre à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre.

Lorsqu'il commença enfin son récit, Elizabeth osait à peine respirer, durant tout son temps de parole, elle resta bouche bée. Pendant tout ce temps… Ciel lui avait caché tellement de chose et avait dut subir tellement plus que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle était vraiment trop égoïste, son fiancé voulait la protéger et lui avait tout dissimulé pour son bien, et elle venait d'en apprendre bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu savoir.

Elle aurait tellement, tellement voulu le rendre heureux, mais quelqu'un l'avait entreprit à sa place…

- Lizzi ? Lizzi, tu vas bien ? Intervint Ciel devant son mutisme, fait très très rare chez une bavarde comme sa cousine.

- Je… Je vais bien oui… Enfin… J'ai un peu de mal… À tout réaliser. Lila et euh… Lali… Elles…. Ce sont… Tes filles ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans ciller.

- Et de ton majordome ?

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes tous les quatre des démons ?

- C'est exact.

- Et Sebastian est amoureux de… Toi ?

- Apparemment.

- Et toi… Tu… Tu… Enfin, voilà quoi, toi aussi ?

- Un silence s'installa instantanément alors que Lizzi n'arrivait pas à calmer les rougeurs de ses joues. Le jeune comte restait perplexe, pourquoi sa fiancée lui posait-elle de telle question après la gravité de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter ? Elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux sentiments.

Il hésita instant à répondre, mais après tout, elle était sa cousine non ? Elle avait toujours été là pour lui alors…

Il prononça à demi voix un mot qui lui arracha la bouche, et qui fit accélérer son cœur, comme un réponse à toutes ces dernières questions

- Apparemment.

Ce fut ce mot, ce murmure qui acheva la jeune duchesse.

Comme si quelque chose se brisait en elle.

Ciel ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Elle se leva avec une petite révérence, essayant de contenir la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui.

- Je… Je pense que je vais rentrer, ma mère va s'inquiéter.

Depuis quand Elizabeth s'inquiétait-elle de l'avis de la marquise de Mildford sur ses visites surprises à son fiancé.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne excuse, mais cela suffirait.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle reprit son chapeau qu'elle avait laissé à côté de son thé et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte.

Juste avant d'y arrive, sans se retourner, elle ajouta.

- Et bien, félicitation Ciel, dit-elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse, et euh… J'ai entendu dire que le prince Soma était de retour, il passera sûrement te voir, en revoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se retourna et lui adressa un immense sourire, lumineux et joyeux, le genre de sourire qui vous réchauffe de l'intérieure, alors qu'elle se sentait comme un glaçon vide et froid.

Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un rapide mouvement de la main et sauta dans sa voiture garer devant les grands escaliers.

Ciel resta un instant interdit devant la réaction de Lizzi. Il aurait juré apercevoir une perle cristalline se détacher des cils de celle qu'il aurait dut un jour épouser, et il espérait de tout cœur que cela ne fut pas une larme, pas après le sourire qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à poindre en lui alors qu'il entendait le cocher s'étonner du retour précipité de la jeune marquise. Il soupira et pénétra dans l'ombre et la fraîcheur du manoir alors que le bruit de la voiture s'éloignait.

Sebastian revient aussitôt après, installant les deux petites démones sur le canapé.

Démones… Qui pourrait penser ce mot en regardant leur fin et angélique visage pâle, leur adorable sourire et même leurs superbes prunelles carmin qui brillaient d'innocence. Chacune d'elles avaient une sucette fourrée entre leurs ravissantes lèvres roses et elles s'amusaient à l'échanger pour goûter celle de l'autre en babillant joyeusement.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elles peuvent apprécier ses sucreries… Sans doute un relent de votre nature humaine…

- Qu'en sais-je ? Répliqua le comte froidement.

Il ne voulait à aucun prix enlever son sourire à Lizzi, si elle n'avait pas été là, il ne serait jamais devenu celui qu'il est maintenant. Égayant de son excentrique et joyeuse présence sa morne vie, emplie de sang, de vengeance et d'obscurité.

C'était une métaphore stupide, comme il les détestait, mais elle était un peu comme son rayon de soleil.

- Il semble que Lady Elizabeth va devoir se remettre de ces révélations, commenta son majordome, malheureusement pour vous, vous devrez bientôt de nouveau la supporter, car il y a de forte qu'elle revienne rapidement, une fois remise…

Elle reviendrait ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression, mais après tout… C'était sa Lizzi, elle viendrait sûrement de nouveau l'embêter de sa bruyante et insupportable présence. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres… Oui, elle était resté tout ce temps à ses côtés, elle ne le lâcherait pas maintenant, même s'il avait Sebastian.

Celui-ci sentit immédiatement le changement d'humeur de son maître.

Il s'étonnerait toujours de voir à quel point il était sensible à la présence de son jeune maître, à ses états d'esprit, à ses émotions, il avait presque l'impression d'être en lui. Mais comment était-ce possible d'être à ce point obnubilé par un simple regard ? Par la moindre mimique qui traversait son visage ? Par ses mains blanches et même la grâce de sa démarche ?

Son jeune maître était sa drogue quotidienne.

- Bocchan, du courrier est arrivé, je l'ai laissé sur votre bureau

Ciel soupira et se dirigea vers l'étage pour rejoindre son bureau. Un peu de travail ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se rendit compte lorsqu'il dépassa le salon qu'il était suivit par quatre petits pieds de trop. Avec un demi sourire, il s'agenouilla devant les deux enfants.

- Les filles, vous allez devoir vous occuper sans moi ni votre maman, nous avons du travail, aller trouver Bard ou Finnian.

- Ba'd, répéta Lali.

- Fi'ann, la contredit sa sœur.

Après ce qui semblait être un temps de désaccord entre les jumelles, elles s'écrièrent d'un commun accord :

- Mi'yne !

Et avec un rire, elles coururent en direction de la salle à manger ou la servante se trouvait.

Il rit un peu et monta vers son bureau, ces filles avaient un don extraordinaire pour l'apaiser.

- Sebastian, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau une fois t'être assuré que les filles sont entre de bonnes mains.

- Bien.

Bien évidemment, le majordome se trouvait déjà devant la porte lorsque Ciel arriva à son bureau.

Ce dernier s'installa dans son fauteuil et une missive posé bien évidence au centre du meuble attira son attention. Le sceau était celui de Sa Majesté. En une fraction de seconde, il n'était plus un jeune comte démoniaque père de deux fillettes mais de nouveau le chien de garde de la reine. Son regard professionnel, ses gestes sûrs et son expression sérieuse… Il savait s'adapter aux circonstances.

À peine son regard se détacha-t-il de la lettre qu'il venait de terminer que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de colère.

- Encore lui !

Sebastian comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

- Oz n'a pas arrêté de faire des siennes ?

- Il continue ce qu'il avait commencé il y a quelques semaines, l'ordure, siffla Ciel, simplement cette fois-ci, les enfants sont plus âgés…

- L'âge de Lila et Lali bien sûr, ce démon n'a vraiment aucune originalité, constata le majordome.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors qu'il souhaite t'enlever tes filles ? Le questionna le comte avec un sourcil interrogateur et une moue désapprobatrice.

Non, bien sûr que non. Comment son jeune maître pouvait-il penser que sa famille n'était pas sa première priorité ?

- Veuillez m'excuser si mes propos ont été mal interprétés, mais il m'est évident qu'il ne posera jamais un doigt sur l'un de vous, quoiqu'il arrive, je vous protégerais. C'est simplement que je connais cette… Chose de longue date, et il m'est difficile de me convaincre qu'il travaille sérieusement une fois dans sa vie.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce démon hait ne fait rien par lui même et ne pense qu'a l'amusement, en revanche il suffit de lui agiter une carotte sous le nez ou alors d'être… Persuasif, dirons-nous, pour qu'il obéisse aussitôt. Cette façon de faire me sidère.

- Il me fait penser à ce stupide shinigami, marmonna Ciel.

Sebastian frissonna d'horreur à la pensé de la créature aux cheveux rouge qui le poursuivait partout. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un regard tellement il était obnubilé par son jeune maître. Mais il devait au moins reconnaître à Greil la qualité de bonne distraction.

- Et, si tu connais si bien que ça cet Oz, comment le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

- Il faut agir avant lui, mais je crains que ce ne soit trop tard pour lui tendre un quelconque piège. Prévoir les mouvements de cette chose est presque impossible, il est tellement stupide qu'il n'agît jamais comme on l'attendrait…

- Donc pour prévoir ses mouvements… Il nous faudrait un autre imbécile qui pense comme lui… Songea Ciel à voix haute.

Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres de Ciel, il venait d'avoir une excellente idée qui lui permettrait de plus d'exaspérer son majordome comme il le faudrait.

- Dis-moi Sebastian…

- Bocchan ?

L'expression de son jeune maître ne disait rien qui vaille à Sebastian. Lorsqu'il releva le visage vers lui, les pupilles saphir brillaient d'amusement.

- Que dirais-tu d'utiliser à bon escient notre chère shinigami aux cheveux rouges…

Il frissonna, par pitié pas lui.

- Il ne voudra jamais nous rendre se service, tenta vainement Sebastian.

- Voyons, je suis sûr que si tu te montre persuasif, il acceptera, n'est pas, Sebas-chan.

Oh non, pas cet horrible surnom, il serra les dents.

- Bocchan, je vous prierais de ne pas m'appeler ainsi…

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Le taquina Ciel avec un sourire en coin.

Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour embêter son majordome des enfers.

- Et de toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Si ce que tu m'as au sujet d'Oz dit se révèle exact, ce fou est aussi un génie, et c'est bien pour cela que c'est lui que l'on a envoyé capturer nos filles afin d'en faire des sujets de laboratoire.

Il se prit un instant la tête entre les mains. Cette histoire commençait à lui peser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa de lâcher son majordome afin qu'il ne se torture pas trop, il ne va pas agir dans l'immédiat.

- Mais il continue d'être une nuisance pour le repos de Sa Majesté. Nous devons l'arrêter au plus vite.

- Je vais voir si je ne peux pas lui faire comprendre que nous avons compris le message, qu'il arrête de s'en prendre aux autres familles Britannique.

Son jeune maître se redressa dans son fauteuil et étira ses bras tel un chat. Sebastian adorait les chats.

- Je pense que tu peux t'en charger sans trop te faire remarquer. Débrouille toi pour faire cela rapidement.

- Yes, My Lord.

Ciel jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule afin de contempler un moment la silencieuse campagne anglaise. Il sentit à peine Sebastian quitter la pièce.

À peine son majordome ferma-t-il la porte qu'il soupira. Il était enfin seul et malgré l'inquiétude que lui causait Oz, s'occuper d'affaires lui changeait un peu les idées. Il avait toujours du mal à admettre ses sentiments et il avait de plus en plus conscience des coups d'oeil fréquents que lui jetait son majordome. Se concentrer avec lui sur autre chose que les soucis domestiques lui avait fait du bien. Il aimait utiliser son cerveau, chercher des solutions et discuter stratégie. Après, pour l'exécution, il avait Sebastian.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir réellement en danger, il ne devrait pas, il aurait dut être plus prudent, mais il savait que Sebastian le protégeait, lui et leurs filles.

Il profita de ces quelques instants de calme afin de se reposer un peu. Repos qui se transforma bien vite en assoupissement.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faillit sursauter.

Le visage de Sebastian n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien… Un tout petit peu trop proche.

- Vous vous êtes assoupi un long moment, bocchan.

D'un rapide regard jeté à la fenêtre, Ciel vit que la nuit était déjà tombée et que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, la lune blanche éclairant uniquement les méplats du visage de son majordome et se reflétant dans ses yeux.

- Mais il est vrai que cette journée n'a pas été de tout repos pour vous, souffla Sebastian.

- En effet, je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher, répondit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et retint un bâillement. Il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, mais il aimait dormir, c'était un plaisir humain dont il n'était pas près de se priver.

- Il me semble que Lady Elizabeth à le don de vous faire réaliser des choses que vous n'étiez pas près d'avouer, je lui dois au moins ça, souffla Sebastian avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Même alors qu'il posait la question, Ciel avait peur de déjà connaître la réponse.

- Disons que… Commença le majordome en se plaçant face à son jeune maître… Que vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de ce que vous pouviez éprouver à on égard. L'entendre de votre bouche me fait plus de bien que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.

Oh non. Non, non, non, pitié pas ça !

Sebastian avait entendu sa conversation avec Lizzi, il avait entendu sa réponse à l'indiscrète question de sa cousine. Lui qui aurait voulu que jamais son majordome ne le sache.

Le démon se tenait maintenant à quelques millimètres de lui, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sebastian sur sa peau démoniaque extrêmement sensible. Il en était de même pour le majordome qui avait bien du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de son jeune maître accélérer et voyait la gêne que provoquait sa proximité.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela, se défendit inutilement Ciel.

- Voyons, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez répondu « apparemment » lorsque Lady Elizabeth vous à questionné sur moi ?

- Exactement, cela ne veut rien dire. « Apparemment » n'est pas « oui ».

À peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que Sebastian se saisissait délicatement de son visage afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Sebastian !

- Vous savez monsieur, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle tout en passant ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme afin de le rapprocher encore de lui, que ce soit chez les humains ou chez les démons, les parents doivent se retrouver de temps à autre. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de minutes à nous. Tout le monde dort, autant en profiter…

Le comte ne dit rien lorsque Sebastian se remit à l'embrasser. Au début langoureux, le baiser devint rapidement passionné, le majordome laissa ses lèvres descendre le long de la mâchoire et dans le cou du jeune homme, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de celui-ci.

Sebastian recula lentement vers le canapé, entraînant avec lui son maître. Lorsqu'il s'assit enfin, Ciel émergea légèrement de sa torpeur. Il savait très bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Ne me dis pas que si on le fait on aura encore des… Surprise, balbutia-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse.

Le majordome cessa un court instant ses baisers, amusé.

- Ne vous en faites pas…

Alors que d'une main il s'affairait à retirer la chemise de Ciel, de l'autre, il claqua des doigts, seul bruit se répercutant dans la pièce, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent aussitôt tandis que les que les rideaux se fermèrent.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ commentaire ? Cette fin est horrible hein ? ^^ Le lemon est dans le prochain chapitre :) j'adore m'interrompre là, mouahaha è-é

Allez, on se retrouve au chapitre 12 ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

Et voilà ^^ comme promis, vous avez la suite ! En plus j'ai fait un assez long chapitre (pour moi) pour le coup ^^ 3000 mots ! qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses lecteurs adoré :)

Allez, Enjoy ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :**

Assit sur le canapé, Sebastian déboutonna rapidement la chemise de Ciel, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Sans cesser ses baisers, il effleura de sa main la peau douce et immaculée du jeune démon qui se tenait sur ses genoux, s'attardant au niveau des tétons, arrachant un soupir à Ciel lorsque ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts. Celui-ci plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour retenir un gémissement où se mêlaient plaisir et surprise. Sebastian retira cette main pour poser avec fougue ses lèvres sur celle de son jeune maître, approfondissant le baiser pour le forcer à y répondre, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Alors que leurs langues entamaient un ballet effréné, le majordome finit de le déshabiller. Ciel frissonna légèrement sous l'effet de sa soudaine nudité et fixa ses orbes saphir dans les yeux rougeoyant de tendresse de Sebastian. Il s'avança, imperceptiblement, certes, mais suffisamment pour que cela soit interprété comme une invitation de la part du démon qui passa une main derrière une des cuisses du jeune homme, l'invitant à poser un genou sur le canapé tandis que l'autre effleurait la cicatrice en forme de sceau dans son dos. Il fit ensuite descendre cette main derrière l'autre genou du jeune comte afin de le poser dans la même position que l'autre.

Ciel se retrouvait donc, haletant, avec un genou de chaque côté des jambes de Sebastian, en baissant le regard, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant à quel point le désir du majordome était enserré dans son pantalon, il libéra rapidement le démon de cette encombrante barrière de tissu avec une douceur et une fièvre qui l'aurait fait rougir s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état. Tout deux étaient haletants et passionnés, du bout des doigts, le jeune homme effleura le verge de son majordome qui frissonna de plaisir alors que de son côté, il malaxait tendrement les fesses fermes du comte tout en parsemant son torse de baisers. Il se pencha finalement pour s'amuser avec le membre durci par le plaisir du jeune démon.

- Mmmh…

Celui-ci ne se contenait plus et laissait échapper ses gémissements et de petits cris sans plus se retenir.

- Je… Viens…

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du démon, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette demande de son jeune maître, il ne se fit pas prier et stoppa toute réflexion pour se placer à l'entré de son maître. Un légère pression sur les hanches de Ciel le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le pénétrant entièrement alors que le comte lâchait quelques râles de plaisir difficilement contenus.

Dès qu'il se fut habitué à sa présence, le majordome lui attrapa les hanches afin de l'aider dans des va-et-vient profonds, sa tête fourrée contre le torse du plus jeune.

Il accéléra encore ses mouvements arrachant à Ciel des cris de plaisir qu'il étouffait contre l'épaule du démon. Au bout de quelques instants qui leur parurent à la fois comme une éternité et une seconde, ils montèrent simultanément au septième ciel et se libérèrent. Le garçon s'affaissa ensuite sur son majordome, essoufflé, l'enserrant dans ses bras, la tête posée au creux de son cou. Ce dernier lui saisi délicatement la tête pour un baiser d'abord plein de tendresse, puis de plus en plus fougueux, avant de lui murmurer tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille :

- Bocchan, ne croyez pas que je vais m'en tenir là…

La nuit risquait d'être encore longue…

* * *

Ce fut l'effleurement des doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau qui tira Ciel des limbes de ses songes. Il se retourna un instant dans ses draps et passa sa main sur ses yeux avec une petite grimace.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'eut pas besoin de faire le point sur ce qui c'était passé, tout était très clair. Très, très clair, pensa-t-il avec un rougissement.

La gêne n'avait pas totalement disparu, certes ben moins présente qu'avant, mais il ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais à ce genre « d'exercice ».

Bien entendu, il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que son majordome se tenait déjà à ses côtés, impeccablement habillé comme à son habitude, les vêtements du jour du comte déjà prêt.

- Bonjour monsieur, comment vous sentez-vous ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Ciel comprit instantanément ce à quoi il faisait référence et se retînt de piquer un nouveau far.

- Bien, bien, c'est bon, éluda-t-il sans autre forme de procès, le programme de la journée ?

- Sa Majesté prévoit une réception mondaine ce soir, en honneur à l'épanouissement de notre entente avec les pays Indiens, vous y êtes bien entendu convié. Répondit Sebastian tout en habillant son jeune maître.

- Hum… Continues.

- En ce qui concerne la journée, seule deux heures de Français vous seront dispensées.

- Pff, le Français ne sert à rien, pourquoi donc ce long et complexe enseignement ? Souffla le jeune comte avec une moue ennuyée.

- Oh, si cela est trop difficile pour le jeune maître…

- Non ! C'est bon ça ira, ce n'est pas deux petites heures de Français qui me feront fuir.

Un furtif sourire passa sur les lèvres du majordome, il connaissait trop bien son jeune maître, même s'il avait l'étonnante capacité d'encore arriver à le surprendre.

- Et le temps n'étant pas trop ensoleillé, une petite promenade cet après-midi avec Lila et Lali serait intéressante, continua-t-il en lui enfilant ses chaussures, elles pourront ainsi étendre leur horizon plus loin que les quatre murs du manoir.

- Mon manoir possède plus de quatre murs, répliqua Ciel, atrocement pragmatique.

- Bocchan… Soupira Sebastian avant de renoncer à lui expliquer la subtilité d'une expression.

La pensée même de marcher ne réjouissait pas particulièrement Ciel, mais il conclut rapidement qu'il devrait peut-être songer à dépenser un peu l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée avec son mode de vie qui tenait de la quasi-hibernation.

- Très bien pour la promenade, mais uniquement si le temps reste ombrager ainsi.

- Bien, le temps ne me semble de toute façon pas près à se dégager.

Effectivement, le ciel sombre se couvrait légers nuages gris qui atténuaient l'éclat du soleil, le temps était frais et un souffle de vent remuait les feuilles des arbres, la campagne anglaise était agité par cette atmosphère qui précédait le mauvais temps et plus loin, des nuages plus sombres et important que les premiers semblaient se faire pousser par le vent dans leur direction.

L'électricité de l'air parut se répandre dans les veines de Ciel et lui arracha un frisson.

Bien que lassante, la matinée se passa rapidement. Comme prévu, le temps resta couvert tout l'après-midi et empira même, permettant à la promenade de se faire.

Avec l'expresse condition de Ciel de se rendre dans un lieu où il serait sûr de ne pas être vu serait autorisé.

C'est ainsi que TOUTE la maisonnée parti vers deux heures de l'après-midi, domestiques comprit, car après tout, « même les idiots ont besoin de prendre l'aire », dixit Ciel.

Sebastian avait choisi de se rendre en direction d'une colline non loin du manoir. C'était un endroit agréable et proche. Parfait pour son jeune maître.

Ils quittèrent la route bien entretenue qui partait de la maison afin d'emprunter de petits sentiers non moins agréables sous les pieds. Les filles étaient follement enthousiastes et prenaient un plaisir fou à cueillir les fleurs sur les bords des chemins et à inspirer l'air lourd chargé d'électricité, s'exposant au vent fort pour le sentir tirer leurs longs cheveux vers l'arrière et plisser leurs yeux. Elles se parlaient dans leur langue, leur petit dialecte personnel et familier principalement composé d'agréable gazouillement, néanmoins, cela ne les empêchait pas parfois de vouloir se faire comprendre des adultes – Ciel peut-il réellement être considéré comme un adulte ? … Et les trois idiots ont-ils vraiment une maturité d'adultes, et puis, avec ses 200 et quelques millions d'années, Sebastian est plus qu'un adulte, nous passerons le cas de Tanaka… Tout compte fait, il n'y a aucun adulte ici, juste un démon amoureux, un jeune comte perturbé et trois crétins accompagnés d'un buveur de thé dont le vocabulaire se résume à « ho ho ho» – bref, ce fut une marche qui ne traîna pas en longueur mais fut somme toute assez sympathique.

Ils finirent pas faire une petite pause, stupidement rebaptiser « pause goûter » par les domestiques, destiné uniquement aux humains du manoir, quant à elles, les jumelles en profitaient pour réduire à néant leur sucette, non pas pour leur goût, mais uniquement pour se faire les dents.

En opposition avec le temps sombre, la petite troupe était heureuse, joyeuse et bruyante.

Il n'y avait aucune porcelaine à briser dans les environs pour Meiline, pas de jardin à démolir pour Finny et aucun lance-flamme à proximité ! Tanaka, égal à lui-même, n'avait pas oublié son thé.

Lorsque le temps s'assombrit encore et que le soleil, caché sous les nuages, passa la barre de l'horizon alors que le premier grondement de tonnerre retentit, Ciel estima qu'il était temps de rentrer.

À peine arrivé, les fillettes ne se gênèrent pas pour faire comprendre au manoir entier qu'elle avait FAIM ! Mordant la table, s'agrippant aux jambes du majordome, criant « manger » à tout bout de champs et se traînant avec un désespoir largement exagéré vers les cuisines du manoir.

Une forte fumé se dégagea subitement de ce lieu, accompagné d'un insupportable odeur de brulé, alors que Bard tentait d'expliquer qu'il voulait leur faire à manger, et que ce _minuscule incident_ n'était qu'une petit erreur de parcoure et que tant que la cuisine tenait encore debout, il pouvait retenter un essai. Ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête et sa peau entièrement noire nuisant peut-être à sa crédibilité, Sebastian lui interdit _étrangement_ de continuer à essayer de leur préparer de quoi se sustenter.

Puis Ciel posa une question qui lui parut assez existentielle, il se demanda pourquoi au cours du presque moi qui s'était déroulé depuis que ses filles étaient née il ne l'était pas demandé plus tôt…

- Mais de quoi se nourrissent-elles au juste ?

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian accompagna ses filles dehors avec un :

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes monsieur. Je vous rejoindrais dans votre appartement.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Ciel sur sa faim avec une réponse aussi peu satisfaisante, toutefois, il finit par rendre dans sa chambre afin d'y constater qu'un bain chaud était déjà prêt.

Sebastian était décidemment un majordome bien digne de lui, pensa-t-il avant de rapidement laisser ses vêtements tomber au sol.

Le jeune homme se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un frisson de plaisir et s'y prélassa quelques instants. Le bien-être que lui procurait ce fait lui prouvait bien qu'il restait un aristocrate dans le plus profond de son âme.

Son majordome revint bientôt et lui passa rapidement un gant dans le dos afin de le frotter.

- Vos vêtements sont entièrement épars sur le sol monsieur, il risque d'être froissé, lui fit-il remarquer

- Il me semble que ce genre de chose relève de tes devoirs non ? Rétorqua le comte.

Sebastian laissa un sourire lui échapper et son regard erra sur le dos blanc de son maître, la marque, laissé 5 ans plus tôt par la secte qui avait enlevé Ciel pour le sacrifier, ne s'estompait pas avec le temps et restait toujours aussi vive et nette qu'au premier jour.

- Étrange que malgré votre corps démoniaque, elle ne parte pas…

Le jeune démon comprit instantanément ce à quoi il faisait référence.

- Je préfère malgré tout l'oublier, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le majordome n'ajouta rien, il savait très bien que si cette marque était resté, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas que physique, c'était l'âme même de Ciel qui refusait de cicatriser, qui restait éternellement marqué par cette souffrance brute qui le poussait encore parfois au cauchemardeux. Il était unique, fort dans sa faiblesse, fière dans sa honte, maladroit dans sa grandeur… Personne ne pourrait remplacer son jeune maître.

Il le couva affectueusement du regard et il ne put s'empêcher de voler un baiser à son amant alors qu'il finissait de la laver. Étrangement, celui-ci lui rendit sans embarra.

On était encore loin du « je t'aime » que Sebastian attendait, mais on s'en approchait…

Il le sortit de l'eau et alla chercher ses vêtements d'apparat.

- Monsieur, le bal chez sa Majesté ne devrait pas tarder, il serait peut-être bon pour vous de faire connaissance avec la successeure* de la précédente Reine, jusque maintenant, vous ne savez d'elle que les missives qu'elle vous envoi, et cela fait tout de même deux ans qu'elle est montée sur le trône.

- J'ai été suffisamment déçu par la dernière pour vouloir rencontrer celle-ci…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ciel monta dans la voiture tandis que Sebastian remplissait son rôle de cocher, après avoir vérifier que rien ne risquait de menacer leur filles en leur absence.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le hall d'entré du palais que Ciel fut traversé par une révélation.

- Sebastian… Cette fête est bien organisée en l'honneur des colonies en Inde.

- Oui monsieur.

- Il y aura donc des Indiens qui représenteront leur pays…

- Bien sûr, répondit Sebastian qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- Et d'après Lizzi, le prince Sôma serait rentré en Angleterre…

- Ohoh…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que l'élément perturbateur tant redouté, accompagné de son fidèle serviteur déboula dans la pièce pour se précipiter sur le compte avec un immense sourire béat.

Il se retrouva rapidement étranglé par l'étreinte d'un prince trop enthousiaste.

- Ciel ! Ça fait teeeeeellement longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il sans se rendre compte que l'air ne parvenait plus aux poumons de Ciel, fort heureusement démoniaque.

- Lâche-moi imbécile, grogna Ciel sans oser se défaire trop brusquement de sa prise par peur de blesser l'énergumène.

- Prince Sôma, je pense qu'il serait regrettable que vous tuiez mon maître… Intervint alors Sebastian avec un sérieux implacable.

Sôma daigna lâcher Ciel pour se précipiter sur Agni qui lui tendait un pain au curry.

- Ravi de vous revoir, ajouta ce dernier avec le calme légendaire qu'était le sien.

- Mouaich ! Reprit l'autre la bouche pleine.

Dans un soupire amusé, Ciel les laissa pour s'avancer dans la salle. À peine eut-il fait deux pas que la Reine se précipita vers lui pour lui frotter affectueusement la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien vous savez vous faire attendre mon petit !

Le comte resta trop ébahi pour arriver à répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était quoi cette Reine ? Les seules choses qui lui permettaient de la désigner comme telle étaient les vêtements qu'elle portait et la couronne sur sa tête. Environ la soixantaine, les cheveux gris relevé en chignon, les rides aux coins de ses yeux noisette dénotaient un caractère rieur et son sourire chaleureux rappela un court instant à Ciel sa mère. Un seul fébrile instant ou l'image d'une jeune femme se superposa à celle de la Reine. Instant qui s'évapora à l'arrivé de son majordome, le ramenant à la réalité. Il s'aperçut alors de l'indélicatesse dont il avait fait preuve en dévisageant ainsi Sa Majesté sans daigner lui répondre. ,

- Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, Votre Majesté, s'empressa alors de dire le compte Phantomhive.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon petit, reprit la Reine d'un ton maternel, va plutôt te régaler avec les quelques mets qui constituent le buffet, il y a même une table entière réservée à ces pains au curry qui ont tant de succès.

- Je profiterais plus tard de ces raffineries, j'ai finit de dîner à l'instant.

- Comme tu le souhaite.

Et elle laissa Ciel là pour aller se jeter au cou d'un couple qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce tandis que Sôma revenait à la charge. La soirée s'annonçait longue…

- Dis-moi tout Ciel ! Que c'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? S'enquit le jeune prince avec curiosité.

Il se dit un instant que lâcher, « oh, je suis juste devenu un démon pour avoir ensuite des jumelles avec mon majordome, et là un démon fou nous suit partout afin de les enlever pour en faire des sujets d'expérience » serait assez malvenu, il se contenta donc d'une réponse plus… Normal.

- Rien de bien notable, et toi ? Répondit-il sans vraiment s'intéresser à la réponse.

- Oh, alors moi ! Et bien tu vois…

Et le prince partit alors pour tout les détails de sa passionnante vie, passant de récit plus varié et fou les uns que les autres. Le comte lui prêta une oreille distraite, se demandant pourquoi il semblait avoir eut l'équivalent de cinq vies en deux ans.

Ah, les joyeuse retrouvaille de l'amitié !

* * *

Finit ^^ ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue mais bon... Il en faut bien des comme ça ^^ Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, on en a de moins en moins... Sade :'(

On se trouve pour le suivant ^^


	13. Chapitre 13

ET voilà notre chapitre 13 ^^ et à peine en retard par rapport aux autres car mon délais est d'une semaine et que le dernier chapitre a été publié jeudi et que nous sommes vendredi ^^ donc un tout petit jour de retard. Bref, chapitre plus court, un peu comme ceux du début, et oui, il est finit le bon temps des long chapitre de 3000 mots :) Mais dans ma grande bonté je l'ai mis directement en entier au lieu de le couper en 2 partie comme je le fait habituellement ^^

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

La soirée se déroula entièrement sur le même mode, rapidement lassé et n'ayant pas revu la reine depuis, Ciel décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au manoir. À l'instant où il allait appeler Sebastian pour partir, Sôma le rattrapa.

- Au fait, Ciel, fait moi préparer une chambre pour ce soir, je pense que je serai de retour dans deux bonnes heures tellement il y a de pain au curry ici, j'en ai encore pour un moment avant de tous les manger.

- Parce que tu compte venir ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama le prince avec tout le sérieux du monde, mais ne t'en fait pas pour Agni, un tapis lui suffit, n'est-ce pas Agni ?

- Jo Agia, répondit le concerné en s'inclinant respectueusement, les mains jointes.

- L'affaire est donc réglée, à ce soir Ciel ! Annonça le prince avec enthousiasme.

- Que…

Bon sang mais pour qui se prenait-il ? S'inviter comme cela chez lui ! Et le connaissant, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

Après un énième soupire, il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- Tu as entendu, je suppose, Sebastian, dit-il d'un ton las tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement entre les coussins du véhicule, prépare une chambre pour ces deux imbéciles et ne laisse pas non plus Agni dormir par terre. N'oublie pas qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir quel est notre lien avec Lila et Lali, au pire, informe les qu'il s'agit de mes nièces d'un cousine très éloignés.

- Bien monsieur, répondit le majordome, un tantinet amusé par la quantité d'ordre et d'informations que son jeune maître laissait pleuvoir sur lui.

oOoOoOoO

Assises face à face, parfaitement immobiles dans la pénombre du début de soirée, deux fillettes d'environ six ans se fixaient sans ciller sous le regard interloqué de trois personnes.

- Euh… Vous comprenez ce qu'elles sont en train de faire là ?

- Je n'y connais rien en démon, mais j'ai l'impression que… Que leurs yeux clignotent, de temps en temps, leurs yeux passent du rouge au violet.

- Tu as raison, c'est trop mignon !

oOoOoOoO

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir fut des plus rapides. Sebastian devait être pressé de rentrer, constata le jeune comte en regardant défiler les silhouettes sombres des arbres se détachant sur la lune.

À peine descendu de la voiture, Sebastian passa rapidement les portes du manoir et fila directement à l'étage pour préparer la chambre du prince des squatters, non sans quelques mots à l'adresse de son maître, qui décida d'aller voir ses filles.

Il n'eut que le temps de mettre un pied dans la cuisine que deux petites boules d'énergie s'agrippèrent à ses jambes en criant « Papa ! ». Après avoir brièvement passé sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs de ses filles, leur arrachant ce qui ressemblait à des ronronnements, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses trois serviteur qui n'avaient toujours pas remué.

- Que faîtes vous encore là comme stupidité, siffla Ciel d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Rien ! S'exclama Bard. Pour une fois on ne faisait vraiment rien.

- Mouais… Marmonna le comte, dubitatif.

Mais effectivement, rien ne semblait indiqué la préparation d'une guerre international dans la cuisine.

Les domestiques le saluèrent et souhaitèrent le bonsoir aux filles tandis qu'ils quittaient la cuisine.

Ainsi flanqué de ses deux filles, le jeune homme monta jusqu'à la chambre de ses filles dans l'espoir que Sebastian y était. Bien évidemment, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et son majordome se trouvait dans la chambre en train de changer les draps de deux nouveau lits simple parfaitement identique qui n'étaient pas là le matin même.

Il soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les changements qui s'effectuaient dans son propre manoir.

Durant le court temps de ses tout aussi courtes réflexions, les filles s'étaient déjà installées dans leurs lits douillets, attendant d'être bordé.

- Ne voulez-vous pas vous occuper de l'une d'elles monsieur ?

- Non merci, répliqua celui-ci avec gêne, tu es plus qualifié que moi pour ce genre de tâche.

- Donner de l'amour à ses enfants n'est pas une tâche, ajouta le majordome avec une pointe de déception, sans toutefois argumenter plus.

Ciel ne répliqua rien, mais le regarda attentivement, il bordait les jumelles avec soin, leur chuchotant quelques paroles sans grand sens, il leur déposa un baiser sur le front avant de retirer le chandelier d'argent qui illuminait la pièce de sa lueur tremblotante et de se retirer lui-même vers la porte, tirant avec lui son jeune maître.

Une fois la porte refermée, il s'inquiéta soudain de la mine absente du comte.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Il ne savait expliquer le fait que malgré toutes les déceptions qu'il lui engendrait, il l'aimait toujours plus, et peu importe combien il voulait s'en détacher, il n'arrivait même pas à ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il était bien loin de se douter que lui-même était au centre des réflexions de son jeune maître, et que celles-ci le concernait. Ciel était maintenant assuré de ses sentiments pour Sebastian, mais se refusait encore à lui avouer, du moins, pas dans l'instant.

Pourtant, il ne résista pas à l'envie de revenir dans la chambre pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les front de ses filles.

- Bonne nuit Mesdemoiselles, souffla-t-il.

Et il quitta la pièce, Sebastian sur ses talons.

Sôma venait d'arriver, accompagné de son porte-bagages vivant –Agni– et le comte laissa son majordome l'accueillir alors qu'il échappait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux attaques câlines du prince. L'exubérant personnage finit tout de même par gagner la chambre préparée par les bons soins du majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

Avec un soupire, Ciel monta dans sa chambre, suivi de son majordome. Une fois dans la pièce, une discussion sur Oz se devait. Ciel était toujours aussi inquiet alors que son majordome paraissait plus confiant, il n'avait pour l'instant rien tenté de plus grave, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

- Vous savez monsieur, expliqua le majordome, maintenant qu'Oz sait que nous savons, ses offensives seront plus minutieusement préparées, et il prendra son temps. Je sais qu'à sa place, j'attendrais un peu pour analyser la situation tout en m'assurant d'agir avant que Lila et Lali n'aient trop grandi.

- Hum, tu le connais mieux que moi. Je te fais confiance là-dessus, et en parlant des filles, sais-tu combien de temps cet idiot de prince restera au manoir ? Bien que les filles ne sortent pour l'instant que la nuit, je doute qu'il ne finisse par découvrir leur existence.

- Je l'ignore malheureusement, mais quand bien même cela arriverait, cela ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, nous dirons qu'elles sont vos nièces éloignées, et la présence du Prince Sôma ne vous est pas néfaste.

Avec une moue ennuyée, Ciel se glissa avec délices entre ses draps frais pour rapidement sombrer.

oOoOoOoO

Un léger grattement se fit entendre.

Le jeune comte se retourna sous ses draps.

Un son de poigné baissée résonna.

Il se tourna et fourra tête dans son oreiller.

Des petits bruits de pas retentirent.

Il daigna ouvrir l'oeil.

Deux identiques petites frimousse dépassait derrière le chambranle de la porte ouverte.

- Que vous arrive-t-il… Marmonna le jeune homme, pas très bien réveillé malgré l'éclat du soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux.

- Père… On a faim, entonnèrent-elles en choeur

Il les regarda un instant sans se mouvoir.

Que mangeaient ses filles au juste ?

Elles s'approchèrent timidement de son grand lit, de toute évidence elle aussi juste sorti du leur.

- Je… Ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut à manger.

- Comme d'habitude, comme avec papa.

Il devina bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian. Ainsi, lui était « père » tandis que son majordome se faisait nommer « papa »… Intéressant la façon dont elles percevait les choses…

- Venez-là, soupira-t-il en les hissant sur son lit.

Heureuses, Lila et Lali se roulèrent dans les grands draps blancs, jouèrent avec les oreillers, rirent aux éclats et sautèrent sur le confortable matelas, jeu auquel elle mêlait leur père qui devait souvent repousser une attaque de coussins pour ne pas s'asphyxier.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'un homme aux yeux rubis, tout habillé de noir franchi le pas de la porte d'une chambre qu'il connaissait bien, il resta un moment perdu dans la contemplation d'une image de famille heureuse et belle. _Sa _famille. _Ses_ filles… _Son_ jeune maître…

Il finit par finalement faire savoir sa présence et s'avança vers les trois personnes les plus importantes de toute son existence.

- Monsieur ?

Ciel se retourna aussitôt vers lui et le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'affection.

Tout le monde a le droit des moments de bonheur, et surtout lui.

- Elles… Elles avaient faim, se défendit-il.

- Hum, je vois, je m'en occupe alors.

- Oui va-y.

Entre temps les filles s'étaient jetées dans les jambes de leur papa en criant à tort et à travers qu' « elles avaient faim ! et qu'on n'avait pas à les faire attendre comme ça ! ».

Avec un sourire, Sebastian s'éclipsa de la pièce, ses filles sur ses talons qui discutaient gaiement entre elles.

« Ce qu'elles ont grandi » fut la seule pensée qui assaillit Ciel alors qu'il les entendait babiller comme de véritables enfants de sept ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian revint seul – il devait avoir laisser les filles aux _bons soins_ des domestiques – une lettre à la main que Ciel ne remarqua pas immédiatement.

- Que leur fais-tu manger Sebastian ? Questionna Ciel que cette question ne quittait plus.

- Ce que mange tout démon monsieur…

- Tu veux dire des âmes ? Des âmes… Humaines ?

- Pas encore non, elles ne sont pas assez sorties pour cela, pour l'instant un lapin va très bien.

- Je vois… Je te préviens, je refuse qu'elle se nourrisse d'âme humine innocente compris.

- Cela va de soit. Et vous avez reçu une lettre du Duché de Mildford, probablement de Lady Elizabeth.

- Donne-la-moi.

Ciel quitta son lit et se fit rapidement vêtir avant de saisir la coursive.

C'était une invitation de la part de sa fiancée à un bal qu'elle organisait le soir même.

Les gens se sont donné le mot pour les soirées ou quoi ? Grommela Ciel avant de parcourir de reste de la lettre.

Elle conviait aussi les filles à la réception, prétextant que les « pauvres choutes » ne sortaient pas assez des ombres du manoir. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait encore à l'égard de Lizzi ne put que le pousser à répondre à l'affirmative à cette invitation.

Encore un bal… Allait-il être au moins plus mouvementé que la dernière soirée ? …

* * *

Et voilà ^^ surtout laissez des commentaires, ils se font de plus en plus rare, je sais que c'est la crise mais il faut valoriser une politique de relance ! (trop de cours d'histoire tue le cours d'histoire xD)

ON se revoit... Si j'ai le temps avant lundi ^^ pour le prochain chapitre :)


	14. Chapitre 14

Et voilà ! ^^ au bout de... Très longtemps, voici notre chapitre 14 :) je suis désolé du retard, mais pendant les vacances, mon rythme de publication est totalement décalé ^^"

Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier de chapitre ou les jumelles font des leurs :)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Ciel soupira et posa son front contre la vitre froide, observant le nuage de bué sortant de ses lèvres s'y condenser.

La journée avait été peu remplie et le soir s'était rapproché à une vitesse incroyable.

Lui et ses filles se trouvaient à présent dans la voiture conduite par Sebastian.

Alors que l'habitacle dévorait la distance les séparant du manoir des Mildford, Lila et Lali étaient impressionnées aussi bien par l'intérieur que l'extérieur du véhicule.

Vêtue chacune d'une superbe robe de soirée noire et violette, travaillées sans pour autant être extravagantes et tapageuses. Leurs longs cheveux maintenus en arrière par un ruban, de ravissantes petites chaussures aux pieds, avec leurs yeux à présent violets, qu'elles avaient appris à contrôler, elle étaient juste sublimes, « les dignes filles de leur père » avait ajouté Sebastian en jetant un coup d'oeil appréciateur à son jeune maître.

Lorsque la voiture s'était ébranlée pour la première fois, elles éclatèrent de rire et poussèrent de petits cris d'excitation.

C'était la première fois que Ciel les voyait dans un tel état, elle ne sortait décidemment pas assez. Il esquissa un sourire et leur intima de s'asseoir, ordre auquel elles obéirent sans discuter, tout en continuant de s'extasier et de parler entre elles.

Peu à peu, les habitations se firent plus nombreuses et ils arrivèrent en ville.

Même à travers les vitres, les jumelles arrivaient à percevoir l'odeur des humains qui grouillaient dans la rue.

- Ils sentent comme Finny, Meyline et les autres, souffla Lali.

- Oui, continua sa jumelle, mais c'est étrange, cela me donne presque faim…

- Effectivement…

Si le sujet de leur conversation n'avait été de cet ordre, Ciel se serait sûrement senti impressionner par le vocabulaire varié et les belle tournure de phrase de ses filles.

- Peut-être, mais cela créerait trop de désordre si vous vous en nourrissiez maintenant mesdemoiselles, les reprit le comte.

- Oui père, maugréèrent-elles, déçues.

- Bien.

Quelques instants plus tard cependant, les roues du véhicule crissèrent sur les pierres de la rue et la voiture s'arrêta brutalement.

- Sebastian ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ciel en élevant la voix.

- Un bouchon Monsieur.

- Mais…

Pourquoi donc y avait-il un bouchon ? La soirée chez la duchesse de Mildford se réduisait à un petit comité, cela ne pouvait être cela. Ce n'était pas non plus l'heure de pointe et aucun évènement important n'était prévu, alors pourquoi ces voitures étaient-elles bloqué ?

Les chevaux devant piaffaient d'impatience, soufflant d'être ainsi à l'arrêt depuis, de toute évidence, un certain temps.

- Mais quelle est la cause de tout ceci ? S'exclama le jeune comte en sortant de la voiture.

- Bocchan, je vous invite à le voir de vos propres yeux…

Ciel souffla et s'avança pour savoir ce qui bloquait ainsi une trentaine de voitures.

Il retint sa respiration.

Cinq cents mètres devant eux, un groupe d'une cinquantaine d'enfants se tenaient au milieu de la rue, les yeux vide de toute émotion et le corps rigide comme un bâton.

Le plus âgé devait avoir sept ans.

Immobiles, telles des statues, arrêtant la circulation de leur frêle corps, ils se dressaient contre la marée de voiture, leurs esprits à milles lieux de l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs enveloppes charnelles.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, on avait usé de magie démoniaque sur eux.

- Allons voir ça, déclara Ciel avant de se glisser à travers la foule et les voitures.

De leur côté, les fillettes, étonnées, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passaient.

Elles avaient bien tenté d'accompagner leur père, mais il était partit trop vite, et elles commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme.

Soudain, une vive lumière attira leur attention et piqua leur curiosité.

L'éclat doré se répéta après quelques secondes.

Un regard qui s'échange.

Un message qui passe.

Elles s'étaient comprises.

Avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, elles sautèrent de la voiture, à la recherche de la lumière, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à l'agitation humaine qui régnait.

Elles passèrent sous les jambes d'une femme, slalomèrent entre les voitures, sautèrent par-dessus une planche et s'amusaient comme des folles.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, elles poursuivaient la lumière, un grand sourire peint sur leur angélique visage démoniaque.

Un tournant, une rue, un autre tournant, des gens, des pierres, un chat, des foules d'humains, une odeur de pain chaud, le bruit des conversations qui ne s'arrêtait pas, les couleurs d'une boutique de vêtements.

La vie.

Elle la découvrait dans toute sa splendeur et sa laideur.

Oui, laideur.

À côté de la riche bourgeoise, un clochards à la barbe hirsute et aux vêtements puants.

La ruelle sombre encombrée de déchets jouxtait la boulangerie aux douces odeurs.

Les hurlements de l'enfant frappé noyé sous le flot des anodines discussions.

Le rat mort, éventré et rongé par la vermine, à quelques pas du joli chaton faisant sa toilette.

La couleur et le noir se chevauchaient, se confondaient, formaient un tout.

La vie.

Ainsi, les deux fillettes touchèrent enfin la lumière.

Dans une ruelle plus propre que les autres mais non-fréquenté, posé sur un mur, la tâche lumineuse avait enfin cessé de bouger.

Adossé au mur, un sourire torve sur les lèvres, l'expression narquoise et cruelle… Oz.

Lila et Lali ne quittaient plus le démon du regard, subjuguées.

Son regard pourpre et amusé ne lâchait pas les filles, sa peau de marbre rayonnant presque dans l'obscurité de la sombre ruelle. Sa féline silhouette posée avec nonchalance contre un mur de vieilles pierres sales…

Mais surtout… Son sourire psychopathe, l'aura meurtrière émanant de chacun de ses gestes… Elles s'approchèrent lentement, foncièrement… Déçues.

- Tss, Papa est dix fois mieux, grommelèrent-elles en chœur avec une moue méprisante.

Oz perdit instantanément son sourire.

Nan mais pour qui elles se prenaient ces mioches ! Il avait soigneusement monté tout un plan pour elles, et c'était ainsi qu'elles se conduisaient ! Elle aurait moins pu avoir la décence d'avoir peur, ou alors rien qu'un petit coup d'oeil effrayé, après tout, il les avait déjà enlevées une fois.

Mais non, rien.

Juste cette mimique dédaigneuse et déçut.

- Et, les mioches, grinça-t-il dans un élan de colère mal maîtrisé, vous savez que je suis le grand méchant loup là. Vous devriez vouloir vous enfuir en courant.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-elles sans la moindre arrière pensé, leurs grands yeux brillant d'innocence – Ou pas…

- Mais parce que je vous ai séparé de Sebounet et que vous êtes entièrement à ma merci, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, son sourire psychopathe s'agrandissant chaque seconde tandis que ses yeux luisaient de folie meurtrière

- Il me semble que je ne comprends pas la totalité de la situation… Commença Lali.

- … Mais Papa viendra nous chercher, termina Lila.

- Je ne crois pas, susurra le kidnappeur, parce qu'on va faire un petit tour tous les trois…

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa le poignet de Lali pour la prendre avec lui.

- Je ne pense pas, grogna une voix que les trois personnages reconnurent à l'instant même, vraiment pas.

- Oh, Sebounet, le salua Oz en stoppant son geste, on peut dire que tu es un rapide toi.

- Et toi pitoyable jusqu'au bout. Aller jusqu'à envoûter des enfants humains… Décevant de ta part.

- Surtout parce que cela rappelle de mauvais souvenir à ton petit maître n'est-ce pas ? Siffla le démon blond avec un sourire pervers. Un vrai délice de faire remonter à la surface les souffrances des gens… Où est-il d'ailleurs ? n'es-tu pas censé le suivre à la botte ? En tant que l'esclave qu'il t'a fait devenir ?

Sebastian se crispa, mais ce fut le seul signe de la dévorante colère qui le consumait. Il avança calmement vers ses filles.

- Allez vous deux, on rentre, leur souffla-t-il avec une gentillesse dont il n'usait qu'avec trois personnes particulière.

À l'instant où elles s'exécutaient, penaudes de la situation dans laquelle elles s'étaient fourrées – Bien qu'elles ne ressentent aucune peur – Oz les retint et les lança derrière lui d'un geste brusque.

- Désolé Sebounet, je te les emprunte.

Sebastian esquissa un mouvement vers ses filles.

Trop tard.

Elles avaient déjà réagi.

- LAISSE NOUS VOIR PAPA ! Hurlèrent-elles dans un chœur aigu et effrayant.

En même temps, leur corps s'auréolèrent d'une lumière d'un bleu vif et une décharge d'électricité fusa d'elles pour venir frapper le démon de plein fouet.

Un élan de fierté de la puissance de la décharge frappa Sebastian à la vue des pouvoirs de ses filles. Même à l'état embryonnaire, leurs forces démoniaques commençaient à se développer.

Elles coururent se réfugier derrière les jambes de leur père.

- Merci bien, ricana le démon aux cheveux corbeau à l'adresse d'un Oz qui avait bien du mal à se relever.

- Pffft, ce n'est que partie remise, articula-t-il avant de s'enfuir d'un bond souple.

L'action n'avait duré que quelques instants et personne ne s'était retourné sur ce charmant portrait de famille que formaient le démon aux yeux rubis, encadré de ses deux superbes filles, ignorant la terrible énergie démoniaque qu'ils dégageaient…

* * *

Et voilà ^^ ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter ^^


	15. Chapitre 15

Et voilà la deuxième partie ^^ j'espère que nous respectons toujours le caractère des personnages ^^

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Sebastian vrilla son regard au pupilles encore étirer vers ses filles.

- Ce que vous avez fait est totalement irresponsable, articula-t-il avec sérieux.

Les jumelles eurent à peine le temps de hocher la tête d'un air contrit qu'un homme grassouillet et rouge déboula dans la ruelle.

oOoOoOo

Antoine sentait sa respiration se raréfier, la poursuite ne cessait pas !

Il n'avait volé que quelques bijoux, ce n'était pas la fin du monde pour ces riches !

Il accéléra encore sa course, les mouvements ralentis par ses poches lourdes et pleines de trésors.

Enfin, une ruelle ! C'était un cul-de-sac, il le savait. Il n'avait plus qu'à escalader le mur au fond pour échapper à ses poursuivants.

Le souffle court et heurté, des coups d'oeil vifs et nerveux jetés aux alentours, des gestes précipités et tremblants…

Antoine savait aussi que son attitude était plus que suspect pour quiconque.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit les deux gosses et le serviteur qui lui barrait la route, il sut que jouer la comédie ne servirait à rien.

Une bague en or blanc, surmontée d'un émeraude, glissa de ses poches pleines pour rebondir sur le sol crasseux et noir.

La pureté du bijou attira aussitôt l'oeil des gosses, l'anneau tourna au sol, ralenti son mouvement, hésita un instant, pour finalement tomber avec un tintement.

C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à l'homme pour les jauger du regard.

- Dégagez de là ! Je dois passer le mur derrière, haleta-t-il sans aucunement perdre ses rougeurs.

Devant l'absence de mouvements de la part des trois personnes, un sourire torve se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tant pis pour eux.

Il sortit lentement un couteau au manche d'ivoire finement ciselé et travaillé, à la précision incroyable et à l'équilibre parfait. Il avait trouvé cette arme dans la bijouterie qu'il venait de cambrioler.

- Vous allez crever !

La lame brillante trancha l'atmosphère vers l'homme en noir… Pour rejoindre la bague à l'émeraude.

Antoine contempla sa main vide avec hébétude. Ses joues grasses et molles déformées par ses lèvres inexistantes tirées en une grimace d'incompréhension.

Quand est-ce que l'autre lui avait arraché son arme ?

Le sourire torve et sadique des fillettes derrière le domestique le fit frissonner.

Encore plus lorsqu'il rencontra trois paire de regard aux rubis sanglant.

Son sang se gela.

La lueur rougeoyante de leurs iris brillait avec toujours plus d'intensité.

Une voix aussi glacée et tranchante que les plus haut pics de l'Antarctique s'éleva :

- Lila, Lali, voici votre premier vrai repas.

Il vit le regard des deux gosses s'élever vers l'homme en noir, puis se fixer sur lui avec un intérêt nouveau.

Il trembla aussitôt, tenta de reculer, mais son corps entier était figé, paralysé par deux paires de regards aux pupilles étirées et aux iris sanglant.

Sa peau boursouflée devint encore plus livide qu'à l'habituel.

Il ne comprenait rien, mais il avait peur. Terriblement peur.

Il réussit enfin à faire un pas, à se retourner pour fuir…

Les deux petites étaient déjà devant lui, lui bloquant le passage vers un quelconque échappatoire.

Il recula, elles avancèrent.

Il recula encore… Pour se cogner à l'homme en noir qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, un sourire monstrueux étirant ses lèvres.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous… Balbutia Antoine dans un sursaut de frayeur.

- Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome…

- Bon appétit, soufflèrent les fillettes.

Un regard brûlant.

Un éclair fulgurant.

Une douleur atroce.

Et le noir total.

Antoine G. Maels, voleur à l'étalage, venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian regarda avec fierté ses filles se repaître de l'âme de cet homme sans grande valeur.

- Ce repas n'est que de moindre qualité, mais vous pourrez dans le futur rencontrer des âmes bien plus intéressantes.

- C'était bon… Souffla Lali.

- Oui, étrange, mais je me sens tellement complète… Ajouta sa sœur.

- Mais, il y avait comme un arrière-goût de crasse, répliqua l'autre dans un froncement de sourcil alors que sa jumelle acquiesçait.

- Hum… Cet humain était presque arrivé au terme de sa vie, et son existence était bien misérable, il y en a de bien plus délicieuse…

Les tourments, la détermination, la force, la faiblesse, la pureté, l'obscurité de l'âme de son maître lui revenaient en tête alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

Cette âme lui avait filé entre les doigts, mais il ne regrettait étrangement rien.

Aussitôt une voix stridente et angoissé résonna dans la ruelle, dressant les poils dans le dos de Sebastian.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Geint l'imbécile aux cheveux rouges en se dandinant. Et encore une âme qui passe au-dessus de ma faux, Will va me tuer !

Puis, il eu comme un instant de révélation en observant les personnages présent dans la ruelle.

- Oooh Sebaaaaas-chaaaaaannn ! Hurla-t-il en lui sautant dessus, les joues aussi rouges que sa veste. Si c'est toi ce n'est pas un problème, tu peux me voler autant d'âmes que tu veux ! Mais… c'est quoi ça ?

Le démon aux cheveux noirs évita soigneusement l'étreinte du shinigami et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il désigna ses filles.

Greil toisait avec dédain les deux têtes brunes accroché à leur père. Sebastian eu à peine le temps de formuler une réponse que son jeune maître fit son apparition, jetant un coup d'oeil peu amène à l'endroit où s'était fourré ses filles. Son regard saphir caressa un instant les deux démones du regard avant de se geler à la vue du shinigami.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? s'exclama Greil en constatant que ce sale gamin était toujours collé à _son_ Sebastian.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Ce sont les fils de l'amour qui m'ont guidé jusqu'ici ! Pour preuve, juste là où j'étais, je trouve Sebas-chan et ses…

Le shinigami s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, saisi d'un élan de révélation, tandis qu'un rapprochement certain se faisait :

Les cheveux ébène = Sebas-chan, les reflets bleutés = Le gamin, la forme du visage = le gamin, le regard = Sebas-chan…

Puis la façon dont les deux hommes s'étaient instinctivement placé devant les fillettes, puis le coup d'oeil indéchiffrable de Sebas-chan envers le gamin…

- NOOOON ! Sebas-chan, comment à tu osés me faire ça ! Tu m'avais promis que je serais la mère de tes enfants ! Pourquoi ?

- Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle promesse, répondit le démon devant le regard interrogateur que lui avait lancé Ciel, de plus, il aurait fallu que vous soyez munis d'un cerveau pour ce faire, _Greil-san_.

- Ta gentillesse me touche !

D'un mouvement commun, les quatre démons se pincèrent l'arête du nez en soupirant, leur parfaite synchronisation ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs liens.

- Mais… Ajouta le shinigami. Tu m'avais qu'entre nous, c'était biologiquement impossible, alors pourquoi avec lui…

- Mon jeune maître n'est, heureusement, _pas _comme vous. Étant tous deux des démons, avoir des enfants est parfaitement possible, la preuve en est devant vos yeux. Et là n'est pas la question. Puisqu'il n'y a pas _seulement_ mon corps qui est révulsé à l'idée d'être avec vous.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du majordome.

Non, rien que l'idée lui donnait des sueurs froides.

- Et, que vous faites vous ici, sérieusement ? Ajouta le jeune comte avec un agacement croissant.

Étrangement, alors qu'avant, les avances du shinigami envers son majordome l'amusaient, tout ceci l'agaçait actuellement au plus au point… Aller savoir pourquoi.

Greil ouvrit la bouche pour débiter un superbe discours sur la force de son amour lorsque le démon de son cœur l'interrompit.

- Sérieusement, appuya Sebastian en faisant imperceptiblement craquer ses phalanges.

- D'accord, c'est bon. Je devais récupérer cette pitoyable âme que vos… _Filles_ m'ont avalée sous la faux. AAAh… WILL VA ENCORE ME TUER ! Sebas-chan, soigne mon cœur de femme meurtrit de tes douces lèvres…

- Sans façon.

Le superbe coup que lui envoya le démon à ce moment ne découragea pourtant pas notre courageux shinigami qui revint à la charge avec toujours plus d'ardeur.

Ciel soupira devant le regard hilare de Lila et Lali face à la situation.

- Pourquoi tant de violence ? Remarque, cet air si froid te rend terriblement excitant, continua l'imbécile aux cheveux rouges en se tortillant en tout sens.

Le démon concerné l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers son maître.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps, bocchan.

- Les forces de Scotland Yard étaient sur les lieux. Ils sont refusés de me laisser m'approcher, constata sombrement le jeune comte, je n'ai vu les enfants que de loin. Fred Aberline m'a retenu et a tenu à avoir une discussion avec moi. À propos de ces enfants. Puis tout et revenu normal, et ils sont revenus à eux, j'ai profité du grabuge que cela à créer pour m'éclipser avant que cela ne dégénère.

- Bocchan, comment faites vous pour toujours attirer les ennuis à vous ?

- Je m'en passerais volontiers…

- Et ! Vous deux ! interpella Greil qui était encore au fond de la rue, il y a un démon qui a des agissements étranges dans le coin. Il à déjà plusieurs fois faussé nos compte, et on pense qu'il tourne autour de vous. Mais ne t'en fait pas Sebas-chan, s'il venait à tuer le gamin, je ferais une mère parfaite pour tes enfants. À pluuuus.

Et sur ces paroles, accompagné d'un dernier mouvement de hanche et d'un outrageux clin d'oeil, le shinigami s'enfuit joyeusement vers d'autres âme qu'on lui aura pris avant.

- Tsss, « parfaite mère… » Souffla dédaigneusement le comte. Mais… Attends ? Ça veut dire que je suis la mère ?

- Je pense que là n'est pas la question… Répondit le majordome tout en songeant pourtant que non, après l'avoir explorer sous _toutes_ les coutures, son maître n'étais pas une fille…

- Effectivement, avec tout ceci nous allons être en retard et il en est hors de question pour le comte Phantomhive.

- Bien. Quant à nous mesdemoiselles, nous allons avoir une petite discussion…

Les jumelles se ratatinèrent sur place devant le ton plein de reproche de leurs pères.

Ils étaient bien les seules personnes capables de leur faire peur.

- Pardon papa, désolé père. Promis on ne désobéira plus. Mais c'était amusant, il était tellement minable ce démon ! S'exclamèrent-elles dans un chœur parfait, finissant leur phrase dans un éclat de rire.

Sebastian soupira et leur passa une main dans les cheveux tout en les portant dans les bras.

Sa manière à lui de leur pardonner.

Ciel, lui, leur tourna le dos, et baissa un instant la tête avant de marmonner.

- C'est bon, juste, ne recommencez plus.

Parfois, Sebastian se demandait qui étaient les plus matures entre ses filles et son jeune maître… Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'avait vécues ce dernier, il avait des doutes…

* * *

Et voilà ^^ On se retrouve pour la chapitre 16 !

Commentaires ? :)


	16. Chapitre 16

Et voilàààà ! Après presque deux looong mois d'attente, voici comme promis le chapitre 16 !  
Je suis infiniment désolé du retard, je m'étais déjà expliquer, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, mes parents m'ont viré mon ordi pendant les révisions du bac de Français, puis on est parti direct en vacances et je viens de rentrer ^^  
Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Malgré les conditions de circulation difficile, ils parvinrent assez rapidement à la demeure Londonienne de la Marquise de Middleford.

Sebastian en profita pour rappeler à ses filles leur comportement durant la réception.

- Tout d'abord, n'oubliez pas que ces personnes sont fragiles, bien plus que vous…

Ciel laissa un ricanement amer lui échapper.

Oh oui, les Hommes étaient fragiles, si faible, si simple à briser… Il le savait si bien.

- Elles sont aussi facilement apeurées, continua le majordome comme si de rien n'était, ne leur montrer jamais vos yeux rouges, déjà que la couleur violette est étrange. Compris ?

- Oui papa ! Anonnèrent-elles en parfaite synchronisation devant les recommandations de leur père.

- Il ne faut pas les toucher non plus. Ni leur parler de nous, de la force de Finnian, du passé de Meylin ou des armes de Bardroy. Ne dites pas que vous êtes les filles du comte Phantomhive, ni celles de son majordome. N'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs et ne montrez pas que vous êtes des démons…

- Pfff, ça fait beaucoup de chose pour une petite sortie, grommela Lali d'une moue ennuyé et boudeuse. On a le droit de respirer au moins ? Ou alors ça risque aussi de renverser deux ou trois humains…

Le même sourire amusé flotta un instant sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

Le temps d'un éclair pour le comte, une seconde plus longtemps pour le majordome.

- Avec tante Lizzi, vous pouvez être naturelle, elle sait qui vous êtes. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ?

- Hum. Elle était venu au château, et elle est repartie en pleurant. Répondit innocemment Lila.

Sebastian jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers son jeune maître.

Ce souvenir n'était pas particulièrement agréable à sa mémoire.

Le comte n'avait même pas cillé.

Son poing ne s'était même pas crispé.

Ses lèvres ne s'étaient même pas plissées.

Parfaitement stoïque jusqu'au bout, il ne laissait rien apercevoir de ses émotions.

S'il en avait, se disaient la plupart des gens.

Plupart des gens dont Sebastian ne faisait pas partit.

Il avait connu son jeune maître plus expressif… Plus bruyant aussi.

Un sourire un tantinet pervers s'attarda sur son visage.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensés, Ciel le fusilla du regard.

Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Officiellement, vous êtes mes nièces, les filles d'une de mes lointaines cousines qui vient de rendre l'âme. J'ai donc votre garde jusqu'à votre majorité, soit vos vingt-et-un ans. Vous m'appellerez « Mon oncle » et Sebastian… Comme vous voulez.

- Oui, Mon oncle, répliquèrent malicieusement les filles. On peut appeler Papa maman ?

- Hors de question, trancha vivement le concerné, comme je ne suis qu'un majordome, et que vous êtes de rang noble, vous utiliserez mon prénom, et moi je devrais vous vouvoyez.

- Donc tu nous parleras comme tu parles à Père ? Renchérit Lali.

- Et nous on te parlera comme on parle à Finny ? Ajouta sa sœur qui ne se départait pas de sa fascination pour le jardiner.

- Si vous voulez.

Un silence plana un instant dans l'habitacle.

- Ce n'était pas Papa qui conduisait la voiture ? Fit soudain remarquer Lila.

Un silence encore plus long prit soudain place alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers le démon concerné.

- En revenant de la ruelle, j'ai demandé à un cocher de nous conduire afin de pouvoir vous faire la morale correctement, s'expliqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Un grand mystère de l'humanité vient d'être résolu, conclut Lali avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Et la voiture démoniaque continua tranquillement son trajet jusqu'à destination.

À leur arrivé, la Marquise accueillait déjà les invités de la réception, toujours aussi sévère et guindé, pas la moindre petite mèche ne dépassait de sa stricte coiffure.

Parfois, Ciel se demandait comment elle pouvait être la mère de la joyeuse et excentrique Lizzi.

À peine la petite famille passa-t-elle sous son oeil d'aigle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Mais quelle coupe de cheveux horrible ! Vos domestiques auraient-ils oubliés de vous peigner ?

- Bonjour Ma tante, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Hum, bonjour Ciel. Puis-je savoir qui sont ces deux fillettes qui t'accompagnent ?

- Voici mes nièces, les enfants de ma feu cousine, du côté de ma mère. Elles sont à ma charge jusqu'à leur majorité.

- Enchanté Marquise, la saluèrent les jumelles d'une ravissante petite révérence savamment étudiée.

- Une maison d'homme est-elle bien recommandé pour deux jeunes Lady ? Argumenta la Marquise d'un haussement de sourcils.

- Je vous rappelle avoir une domestique du nom de Meiline. Une femme.

- Hum. Les pauvres, elles doivent avoir besoin d'une présence maternelle après la mort de leur mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore des invités à accueillir et ma fille t'attend dans ses appartements, elle ne les a pas quitter depuis au moins deux heures. Ces demoiselles peuvent vous accompagner.

- Très bien, Sebastian, occupe-toi de la voiture, je crois que ton cocher nous a quitté, je te rejoindrais dans la grande salle.

Et sur ce, le comte tourna les talons pour se rendre à l'étage, en direction du petit salon attenant à la chambre de sa cousine, ses filles trottinant élégamment derrière lui.

- Père, gémit Lila, les gens en dessous font trop de bruit ! J'ai mal aux oreilles.

- Je crois qu'ils sont un peu trop nombreux pour que tu les tues tous, alors tu devras le supporter un moment, pour les humains, ce n'est qu'un bruit de fond.

- Et bien ils sont sacrément sourds alors ! Répliqua Lali dans un ricanement.

À peine Ciel franchit-il la porte du petit salon qu'il remarqua le comportement étrange d'Elizabeth.

Parfaitement assise dans un canapé rose et blanc, ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, son visage inexpressif…

Et ses yeux qui refusaient de ciller.

Son regard vert grand ouvert, fixant un point qui n'existait pas, la pupille vide de vie.

- Elizabeth ?

Rien, pas l'ombre d'une réaction.

Ce comportement rappela instantanément à Ciel…

- Les enfants…

Ceux vu sur la route tout à l'heure, qui le fixait avec ce même regard désespérément vide d'émotion.

- Elle s'est faite envoûter, souffla-t-il à l'intention de ses filles.

- Alors vous n'avez qu'à faire comme Papa, répondirent-elles dans un ensemble parfait en haussant les épaules.

- Et comment fait-il ?

- Il regarde les gens avec ses yeux rouges et il les appelle.

Ciel haussa un sourcil septique mais voulu tenter l'expérience. Après tout, s'il échouait, il pourrait toujours appeler Sebastian, et en attendant, ce dernier ne pourrait pas se moquer de lui.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune marquise et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Lizzi ?

Son regard dénué de vie ne se ralluma pas.

Elle n'avait même pas remué un cil.

Légèrement agacé, Ciel attrapa le menton de sa cousine pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux se tintèrent d'un éclat sanguinaire tandis que l'atmosphère de la pièce refroidissait.

L'ombre gagna lentement le petit salon, ne laissait qu'à peine deviner les meubles roses.

Plus un bruit n'existait, hormis le lent et régulier battement de cœur de la jeune fille.

- Elizabeth Middleford !

Sa voix était glacée et forte. Démon.

Son regard était brûlant, hypnotisant et autoritaire. Démon

L'obscurité était autour de lui. En lui. Démon.

Et elle inspira.

Brusquement.

Comme s'il elle revenait d'une longue apnée.

Et l'obscurité s'en alla.

Et le rouge redevint bleu.

Et le démon laissa place au cousin de Lizzi.

- Ciel ! Mais que…

La jeune fille semblait perdue. Son regard se troubla.

- Que fais-tu là ? Que…

- La réception a déjà commencé depuis un moment, Lizzi.

- Mais… Quelle réception ?

- Je vois, murmura seulement le jeune démon.

Il se redressa et rajusta sa veste d'un mouvement nerveux à peine visible.

- Tu devrais faire attention. Ne reste pas seule s'il te plaît.

- De…

- Il risque de s'en prendre à toi plus sérieusement la prochaine fois. Il pense m'atteindre par toi.

- Mais…

- Évite cet homme le plus possible et ne comme je te l'ai déjà dit, reste le plus souvent possible en compagnie d'autre personne.

- CIEL !

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être surpris.

Sa cousine, qui venait de hurler, se laissa lentement glisser à terre et recouvrit ses yeux de ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria-t-elle sans plus se retenir.

Sa voix fut coupée par un sanglot.

- Je ne comprends plus rien ! Explique-moi Ciel, je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie…

- Tu…

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne dois-je pas rester seule ? Continua-t-elle sans arriver à refréner les larmes qui lui coulaient à présent librement sur le visage. Qui est cet homme ? De quoi…

Un sanglot.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Que…

Encore un.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard entendu.

Chacune d'elles se plaça d'un côté de leur jeune tante et elles écartèrent doucement les mains de son visage.

- Ne pleure pas tante Lizzi.

- Tout ira bien tu verras, la consola la deuxième.

- On est là, reprit sa sœur.

- On va t'expliquer aussi, souffla Lila.

Et elles fixèrent intensément leur père de leurs yeux violets.

La jeune fille resserra sa prise sur ses nièces et passa ses mains dans leurs doux cheveux noirs.

- Tu m'as invité ici, Lizzi, commença Ciel.

Elle leva un regard surpris vers lui.

- Mais à ce moment tu étais déjà probablement sous l'emprise d'un démon.

- L'emprise ? Mais… Vous êtes les seuls démons que… Que je connaisse, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblotante en ravalant ses larmes.

- Quel est le dernier moment de la journée dont tu te souviennes.

- Euh… Je dirais, ce matin, assez tôt. C'était… Un bruit étrange près de ma fenêtre.

- Près de ta fenêtre, c'était probablement un démon. Oz. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé la dernière fois car cela ne me semblait pas important. Il travaille au service de quelqu'un qui en a après Lila et Lali. Pour leur faire des expériences. Depuis un moment déjà, il tente de les enlever. Dans ce but, il a aussi kidnappé beaucoup d'enfants des alentours…

- Alors c'est lui ? Ce ravisseur devenu le chouchou des journaux ? Celui dont tout le monde parlait ?

- Hum. Il t'a sûrement envoûté – Un pouvoir démoniaque – ce matin afin que tu m'invites à la soirée qui se déroulait ici ce soir. Il avait besoin que nous sortions, et cette réception était le prétexte parfait. Une fois sur la route, en pleine ville, il a relâché tous les enfants capturés au milieu de la route, eux aussi envoûtés, arrêtant ainsi la circulation au milieu de Londres. Une fois notre attention distraite par ces enfants plantés devant les voitures, il a attiré les Lila et Lali jusqu'à lui…

- Mais il était trop nul ! S'exclamèrent les filles en chœur.

- … Effectivement, repris le jeune comte avec une pointe d'amusement, elles n'ont eu aucun mal à se défaire de lui, avec l'aide de Sebastian. En réalité, les filles sont même capables de se débrouiller seules. Mais toi, tu es une humaine. Et si aujourd'hui, il n'a fait que t'hypnotiser, il pourrait très bien faire pire.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Lizzi reparte en larmes sur ces mots, elle lui adressa seulement un sourire soulagé.

- D'accord, je ferais attention. Merci Ciel.

Merci ? De quoi ? Se demanda un instant le comte avant de hausser les épaules.

Lizzi, elle, ne se départait plus de son sourire, déjà, lorsqu'elle s'était fait enlever par Dorcell, son fiancé n'avait pas hésité à venir la sauver, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en jeu.

- Bon, vite, il faut que je me prépare pour le bal alors ! Ces vêtements ne sont pas mignon du tout !

- Mais, Lizzi, tu as quinze ans, tu ne compte tout de même pas t'habiller encore en rose ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon le rose ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune marquise en quittant le petit salon pour s'habiller dans sa chambre. Venez les filles, je vais vous faire essayer plein de chose absolument adorable !

- Que… Tenta le comte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te les rends, je sens qu'elles vont être absolument trop mignonnes avec des rubans rose ! Va donc nous attendre dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme quitta rapidement la pièce et s'adossa au mur du couloir un instant, les yeux fermés.

- Sors de là Sebastian, je sais que tout entendu, murmura-t-il.

- Vous vous êtes débrouillé à la perfection bocchan, souffla le démon en surgissant des ombres du couloir.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vos pouvoirs se réveilleraient-ils enfin ?

Ciel se contenta d'ouvrir son unique oeil bleu qu'il darda sur son majordome.

Le démon se rapprocha doucement de son jeune maître, sans le quitter du regard.

L'échange était brûlant.

Profond.

Furieux.

Démoniaque.

Les souffles s'accéléraient lentement.

Le rubis brilla d'un éclat passionné.

Le saphir scintilla de la même lueur.

La distance entre les visages disparaissait.

Et avec comme seul fond sonore, le bruit de leurs cœurs en diapason, et leur souffle qui se mêlaient aussi bien que leurs regards, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Et sans tenir plus, Ciel attrapa le cou de son majordome et colla furieusement sa bouche à la sienne.

* * *

Et voilààà ! Commentaire ? Si vous n'avez pas abandonné -_-" je vous promets d'ailleurs qu'on terminera Lilalali, même si on a du retard, soyez assuré que cette histoire verra une fin ^^  
Le prochain chapitre sera probablement à la rentré ^^


	17. Chapitre 17 : Épilogue de la partie 1

Et voilà le chapitre 17 !  
Comme l'indique le titre, il sonne la fin de la première partie de cette histoire ^^  
Il est donc très court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Je souhaiterais aussi remercier tout les lecteurs de nous avoir suivis tout au long de cette première partie.  
Nous avons récemment atteint les 100 reviews et je me sens très touché :) Un grand merci pour ces 100 commentaires sur notre histoire et tous vos encouragements et vos suivis ^^

Allez, le chapitre, Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ciel renifla avec dédain.

Les gens papillonnaient littéralement autour de ses filles.

Ils s'extasiaient devant leur beauté, leur exquise politesse –Elles avaient été soigneusement briffées par Sebastian au sujet de leur comportement en public– leur fluide façon de s'exprimer…

Il en fallait si peu pour les impressionner.

Le comte se demanda un bref instant l'expression que prendraient tous ces visages émerveillés à la vue de ces « si charmantes petites filles » aspirant joyeusement les âmes de leurs congénères…

Un ricanement lui échappa.

De son côté, Sebastian songea que le « charmant » caractère de Lali les ferait plus détaler plus rapidement qu'une armé de zombie…

À peu de chose près, c'était sûrement vrai.

Loin de se douter des adorables pensées des adultes à leur égard, les jumelles avaient fixé leur regard sur une immense sucette planté au sommet d'une superbe pièce montée.

- À ton avis, elle serait agréable à croquer ? Souffla Lila à sa sœur.

- Un vrai délice pour se faire les canines, affirma Lali.

Parlant entre elles, les filles avaient faussé compagnie à leur fan-club pour baver devant l'objet de leur désir.

- Et si on demandait à Papa de nous la prendre, tu crois qu'il voudrait ?

- S'il n'est pas trop occupé avec Père on a peut-être notre chance… Répliqua Lali avec ironie.

En effet, juste après que leur tante Lizzi ait fini de transformer les filles en poupée vivante, elles avaient sautillé jusqu'à la porte… Pour tomber sur une scène traumatisante en l'ouvrant : Leur parents en train de se dévorer la bouche juste devant les appartements de leur tante.

Lali avait toussoté, imitant à la perfection la stricte Marquise de Middleford.

Ciel s'était alors séparé de son amant avec un sursaut et les filles n'avaient cessé de rire pour au moins un quart d'heure.

Revenant à la situation présente, Lila tourna un regard implorant vers le majordome, secondé par sœur.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée pour le moment. Patience, et fermez-moi donc cette bouche, sinon les âmes des mouches vont rentrer, répliqua Sebastian avec un sourire amusé.

- Berk ! S'exclamèrent-elles gracieusement à l'unisson.

Le reste de la soirée passa en discussion d'affaire pour Ciel, en surveillance pour Sebastian et en concoctage de plan de kidnapping de sucette pour les jumelles.

Cela serait probablement une des dernières sortie de comte Phantomhive.

Les gens commençaient réellement à s'interroger sur sa petite taille –Elizabeth était à présent plus grande que lui– et son aspect inchangé malgré ces deux années écoulés.

Mais peu de gens savait que le comte Phantomhive n'était qu'un adolescent. Ciel n'aurait qu'à faire passer Tanaka pour lui.

Mais cela voudrait dire qu'en société, il ne pourrait plus se présenter comme l'actuel dirigeant de la famille Phantomhive.

Quand à ses filles, étant donné qu'elle grandissait toujours, pour l'instant, cela ne devait pas leur poser trop de problème…

Il faudrait qu'il pense à régler ce problème avec Sebastian.

- Lizzi, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit concernant ma nature, s'enquit Ciel alors qu'il discutait avec sa cousine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais garder un secret, mais tu n'as pas peur que les gens finissent par le remarquer ?

- J'y songeais, soupira le comte, mais je ne suis pas assez impliqué avec les autres personnes pour qu'elles remarquent quelque chose, surtout que je ne sort pas très souvent en société…

- Même avec le prince Sôma ?

Ciel resta quelques instants silencieux, il l'avait oublié lui…

Ce prince continuerait probablement à le harceler jusqu'à sa mort.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il garderait à jamais l'apparence de ses 13 ans sans se compromettre…

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un geste exaspéré, voilà ce que cela lui apportait de s'impliquer avec les autres.

- Je me débrouillerais, marmonna Ciel sans grande conviction.

Lizzi lui sourit et continua la conversation sur un autre sujet.

- Sebastian, pourquoi donc suis-je assis à côté d'une sucette géante… Demanda le comte en haussant un sourcil septique.

- Les filles n'ont cessé d'en avoir envie durant toute la réception, après les efforts qu'elles ont fait pour cette soirée et compte de leur comportement exemplaire, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien leur offrir une petite récompense…

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour.

Les filles s'étaient endormies à la fin du bal et les deux démons avaient pris congé, emportant leurs filles endormies dans la voiture.

- Pff, voilà pourquoi je ne comptais pas avoir d'enfants… Soupira le comte en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Sebastian ne répondit rien.

Le silence plana dans l'habitacle, bercé par le régulier souffle des fillettes endormies.

Ciel ferma les yeux.

Dès l'instant où il avait fait appel à Sebastian, il avait renoncé à toute forme d'avenir.

Il s'était empêché d'aimer sa fiancée.

De toute façon, pensait-il, il n'aurait jamais eu de temps pour elle, il serait mort avant de la main du démon.

Il n'avait eu aucun projet.

Pas d'espérance de famille, de bonheur, d'amour.

Rien de tout cela qu'il considérait comme des stupidités affaiblissantes.

Seulement laver son honneur et son nom.

Seulement tuer le meurtrier de ses parents, le responsable de sa souillure.

Et secondairement, faire progresser la compagnie Fantom.

C'était tout.

Il n'avait que son travail.

Sa vengeance.

Puis sa mort.

Et des gens étaient partis devant lui.

Ses parents

Mme. Red.

La reine.

Aloïs Trancy.

D'autres étaient resté.

Lau et Ran Mao.

Tanaka.

Lizzi.

La Marquise de Middleford.

Et encore tellement avaient débarqué dans sa vie.

Cet imbécile de prince et son serviteur.

Ce crétin de shinigami aux cheveux rouges et Will.

L'undertaker.

Ses trois incapables de domestiques.

Cet horrible Vicomte Druitt.

Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait regretté le pacte.

Jamais il n'avait voulu arrêter la course folle de la voiture le conduisant à sa mort.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les gens qu'il laisserait derrière lui.

Même s'il s'était invariablement attaché à certain.

Il était prêt à mourir.

Mais non.

Il n'espérait pas.

Il ne se débattait pas avec sa vie.

Mais quelque chose avait décidé que malgré toutes ses résolution, toute sa préparation, il ne mourrait pas.

Non.

Il aurait même la vie éternelle.

Pourquoi ?

Pour mieux pleurer les morts ?

Pour ruiner ses plans ?

Pour lui faire regretter de ne pas s'être plus impliqué avec les mortels ?

Au final, peu importait.

Il vivait.

La roue crissa sur le gravier.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit

Son majordome porta doucement les petites princesses jusqu'à leur chambre sans les réveiller.

Pas une lumière n'était allumée.

Plus noir que l'obscurité, le démon reparti de la chambre de ses filles.

Il laissa leur tranquille respiration bercer le silence du manoir tandis que ses pas le conduisait jusqu'à la chambre de son jeune maître.

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement.

Sans aucune surprise, le comte le regardait venir jusqu'à lui, assis dans son fauteuil.

Le majordome s'approcha du centre de la pièce et commença à lui préparer son lit.

Pas un mot ne brisa le charme de ce silence entendu.

Un simple rapprochement.

Un effleurement des lèvres.

Sebastian passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Ciel.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, le jeune comte se retrouva étendu sur son lit, au dessus de lui, le démon qui refusait de lâcher son regard.

- Et si nous continuions ce que nous avions si bien commencé tout à l'heure, lui souffla le majordome à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Ciel passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa un sourire étrange pointer sur son visage.

Ce sourire qui ôta toute raison à Sebastian pour une bonne partie de la nuit…

Au cœur de l'obscurité, allongé dans son lit, niché contre son majordome, le regard rivé au plafond, Le jeune comte laissa ses pensés dériver.

Il repensa à Oz qui voulait utiliser Lila et Lali comme rat de laboratoire.

À son étrange affection pour son majordome qui occupait ses pensés –Et accessoirement son lit.

À Lizzi qui risquait encore tellement à cause de lui.

Aux enfants capturés par ce fou.

Oui.

Il avait trouvé.

Il était encore vivant car son combat n'était pas terminé.

Car il lui restait des choses à faire.

Des erreurs à réparer.

Et… Des gens à protéger.

Car tout n'était qu'un prélude à ce qui se préparait en ce moment dans un univers bien plus sombre.

Car si sur Terre les choses semblaient arrangés, le monde des démons en avait décidé autrement…

Et maintenant le véritable combat commençait.

********F****in de la partie ****I********

* * *

Et voilà !  
Alors, que pensez vous de cette première partie ?  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter !  
On se retrouve bientôt pour la deuxième partie ! Probablement un peu moins longue que la 1ère ^^ (parce que mine de rien, 17 chapitre, c'est pas rien)


	18. Chapitre 18

hello tout le monde. Exceptionnellement c'est Pekoding qui publie ce chapitre. Lélé-chan a eu un problème avec son ordinateur et n'as pas réussi à vous le publier donc c'est moi qui vous le met mais ne vous en fait pas le prochain ne va pas tarder. Nous sommes vraiment vraiment désolé. Quoi qu'il en soit voilà le prenier chapitre de la partie 2 ^^

enjoy!

* * *

********Partie II********

**Chapitre 18 :**

_**Trois ans plus tard…**_

- Lali, reviens ici ! Hurla Lila en poursuivant sa sœur à travers le manoir à une vitesse de… Épargnons nos pauvres neurones humains.

Bref, courant à une allure tout à fait modérée et sans _aucune _précipitation, les jumelles passèrent en trombe devant le bureau de leur père, ne remarquant que trop tard que la porte était ouverte.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une voix glaciale s'éleva de la pièce, stoppant immédiatement les filles.

- Mesdemoiselles…

Penaudes, elles entrèrent dans le bureau du comte Phantomhive, la mine déconfite.

- Combien de fois vous ai-je répété que l'intérieur du manoir n'est _pas _une aire de jeu ? Et quel âge avez-vous pour courir après ainsi ?

En effet, leur extraordinaire croissance les avait poussés à l'âge de 16 ans en seulement trois années. Elles avaient donc atteint leur maturité démoniaque. À partir de maintenant, leur apparence physique cesserait de varier.

La maturité d'un démon était la moyenne d'âge physique de ses deux parents.

Et mathématiquement, (13+19)/2=16.

Mais loin d'être aussi sérieuse que leur père, elles étaient plutôt dans la case « déjantées ».

Ciel soupira, il savait que Sôma avait passé trop de temps avec ses filles, sans parler du shinigami aux cheveux rouges qui leur avait appris bien trop de chose à son goût.

- Mais père, se justifia Lila, même si nous sommes en hiver, le ciel est totalement dégagé dehors et il fait très lumineux, il n'y a que dans le manoir que nous sommes bien !

- Et puis on ne joue pas à se courir après, renchérit sa sœur.

- C'est vrai ! Elle m'a pris mon ruban et refuse de me le rendre !

Lali fusilla sa sœur du regard, laissant un « traîtresse ! » silencieux planer dans l'air auquel sa sœur répondit par une moue amusée.

- Allez jouer dans la partie boisée du jardin. Vous serez à l'ombre et vous laisserez un peu de paix dans ce manoir.

- Mmh, pourquoi pas. On y va Lila ?

Et quelque seconde plus tard elle avait disparu.

- Elle à garder mon ruban ! Lali !

Et sa jumelle la poursuivit aussitôt.

Bon sang, mais quelle éducation avaient-elles reçut…

Mais les jumelles n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin que leur éducation les rattrapa sous la forme d'un Sebastian en tenue de professeur.

- Avant votre petite escapade, vous avez une après-midi réservé à vos cours mesdemoiselles. Vous n'aviez pas oublié, bien entendu ?

- Absolument pas ! Mentit Lali sans se démonter. D'ailleurs nous nous dirigions avec joie et empressement vers le salon pour la leçon de…

Mince, c'était quoi leur premier cours déjà…

- Piano, lui souffla Lila qui avait la décence de retenir les informations qu'on lui donnait.

- De piano ! C'est ça ! Répéta sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

Pas dupe un seul instant, le majordome haussa un sourcil dubitatif et indiqua le salon du doigt.

- Dans ce cas dépêchez vous de revoir vos morceaux avant que j'arrive, et toi Lali, fait moi le plaisir de rendre son ruban à ta sœur.

- Oui papa.

Et la jeune fille concernée sortit rapidement un ruban violet d'on ne sait où avant de l'attacher autour du cou de sa sœur –ce fameux ruban couleur lilas donné par Finny à Lila lorsqu'elle était bébé. Puis elles s'éclipsèrent vers le salon réservé à leur cours.

La scène s'étant déroulée à seulement quelques pas du bureau de Ciel, le démon se dirigea vers la pièce pour donner à son jeune maître le rapport de vente de sa fabrique de jouets implanté en France.

Il interrompit les grommellements du jeune homme à propos de filles trop énergiques d'un baiser.

- Elles sont en cours, vous voilà tranquille pour le reste de l'après-midi, lui souffla le majordome.

- Est-ce que Lali a au moins fait l'effort de revoir ses leçons ?

- Il y plus de 90% de chance que non. Elle est bien moins travailleuse que sa sœur. Je vous préparerais la salle de billard pour votre rendez-vous de ce soir après leur leçon de piano.

Et il quitta rapidement la salle pour apprendre à Lila à respecter la tonalité et faire rentrer dans le crâne de Lali qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de foncer pour chaque morceau.

- Alors, où en est ce 4 mains de Mozart ?

La principale difficulté d'un 4 main résidait dans l'écoute de l'autre pianiste et dans la synchronisation des deux personnes. Lorsque l'on jouait ensemble, il était essentiel d'entrer dans une sorte de résonance avec l'autre, de comprendre ses ritendo, de monter en crescendo ensemble, d'attendre et d'appréhender chaque son.

Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune difficulté pour les jumelles.

Lorsqu'elles jouaient à 4 mains, c'était comme si une seule personne jouait.

Leurs esprits étaient simplement si intimement reliés qu'on pouvait presque parler de transmission de pensés.

Le jeu de Lali était souvent trop précipité, un peu rapide et violent. Emporté.

Au contraire, sa sœur jouait calmement, presque avec retenue, et ses nuances étaient trop faibles et elle ralentissait souvent le rythme.

Le meilleur moyen de les faire progresser était de les faire jouer ensemble, elles se corrigeaient mutuellement, et ce dans tous les domaines.

oOoOo

À peine descendu de sa voiture, Henri Horsed marcha rapidement jusqu'à la grande porte de la demeure Phantomhive, un nuage de bué de formant à la sortie de ses lèvres.

Il espérait augmenter considérablement son chiffre d'affaires par le rendez-vous actuel donné par le comte Phantomhive.

Il n'était que dix-neuf heures, mais la nuit était déjà tombée, comme on devait s'y attendre au début du mois de décembre.

Il lissa nerveusement sa moustache et frappa à la porte du manoir.

Il voulu frapper.

Sa main n'avait qu'effleuré le battant, et la porte s'était déjà ouverte.

Sans un grincement.

Il pensa un instant à s'enfuir.

Il avait entendu d'étranges choses à propos de ce manoir et de ces habitants.

Mais il était un homme d'affaires avant tout, un commerçant.

Et un commerçant ne fuit jamais lorsqu'il y a de l'argent à l'autre bout du chemin.

Et de l'opium.

Il avança sans se précipiter dans la grand hall.

Il était le premier invité.

De chaque côté de la porte, deux jeune filles le regardaient avancer sans un mot.

La pièce était éclairée, mais c'était comme s'il était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Les filles étaient entièrement immobiles. Le seul mouvement était celui de leurs pupilles violettes qui l'accompagnait sans ciller.

Seulement ça.

Seulement le poids de deux regards identiques dans cet immense et vide hall.

Lumineux.

Sombre.

Elles étaient très belles.

Trop belles.

Comme deux parfaites et immobiles poupées de porcelaine.

Leurs longs cheveux élégamment relevés laissaient quelques sombres mèches travaillées encadrer leur fin et inquiétant visage dans lequel leurs yeux améthyste brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

Enserrées dans de longues robes blanches et mauves s'accordant à la pâleur de leur peau, elles ne remuaient pas, se contentant de le laisser passer devants elle dans la pièce.

Henri sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos.

Un immense escalier lui faisait face, qu'ornait un portrait, un immense portrait représentant deux superbes petites filles, encadrés par deux hommes dont on ne pouvait voir que la silhouette.

Devant lui, les prunelles violettes du tableau semblaient le suivre, et le doux sourire qu'arborait les fillettes lui parut soudain emplie de moquerie.

« _Pour qui tu prends-tu ? Pauvre créature. Quelle folie a menée tes pas ici ? Pauvre petite chose… »_

CLAC

Les portes venaient de se refermer derrière lui.

Il eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à les passer.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises disposé là le temps que les autres invités arrivent.

Il était seul.

Entièrement seul avec deux inquiétantes jeunes filles.

Nerveusement, il voulut entamer une discussion.

- Vous êtes les filles du comte Phantomhive ? Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait.

- Oh non, Monsieur. Il n'est pas notre père, lui répondit l'une d'entre elles.

Et elle lança un regard à l'autre jeune fille.

Un éclair amusé fusa dans leurs yeux.

- Nous sommes de la famille éloignée, reprit l'autre.

Henri se força à ignorer le ton amusé, le regard brillant et la porte fermé.

- Enchanté, je suis…

- Henri Horsed, vous dirigez une entreprise de tissus. Vous avez une femme mais pas d'enfant. Vous avez construit votre commerce de vos propres mains, et vous avez des origines indiennes. _Enfin, officiellement._

Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir entendu la dernière phrase.

Ces filles savaient-elle pour l'opium qui dormait sous son entreprise, pour la brusque monté d'argent que lui avait rapporté cet illégal commerce…

Son souffle s'accéléra.

- Je..

- Le comte Phantomhive se renseigne toujours sur ses invités.

La voix qui venait des escaliers le fit sursauter.

L'homme qui venait de parler descendit les marches et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes.

Le même regard inquiétant.

Le même sourire tordu.

La même peau parfaite.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Henri se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

L'homme en noir s'approcha.

- Je suis le majordome de la maison Phantomhive, je m'excuse pour le comportement de ces jeunes filles si elles vous on mit mal à l'aise.

Il ne pensait pas un seul de ses mots.

Sa grand-mère indienne lui avait appris certaines choses…

Elle lui avait appris à voir des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas voir.

À comprendre des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Et cet homme n'était pas humain.

Pas plus que les deux jeune filles.

- Vous êtes le premier arrivant ?

Il sursauta encore.

Le jeune comte Phantomhive se dressait en haut des escaliers, devant le portrait.

Il descendit avec toute la classe que lui apportait sa condition.

Mais… Ce n'étais qu'un gamin.

- Bonjour, j'espère que nos affaires seront concluantes, le salua le jeune Phantomhive.

- Bonjour. Je… Enchanté de vous connaître, Comte.

Et un sourire étrange passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Et son majordome se plaça derrière lui, rejoins par les deux jeune filles.

Et le sens du tableau des escaliers apparut clairement à Henri.

- Vous m'avez l'air clairvoyant… Je suis sûr que nous aurons une discussion très intéressante…

Un sourire torve se peint sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Le même éclat brilla dans les quatre paires d'yeux qui lui faisaient face.

Un éclat sanglant.

Ils savaient.

Tous, ils savaient qu'il avait deviné.

Deviné que cette famille n'étais pas normale…

Un nouveau frisson le secoua de haut en bas.

- Tiens, il me semble que les autres invités sont arrivés, intervint le majordome. Les filles…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les deux angoissantes poupées avaient déjà ouvert les battants de la grande porte derrière laquelle apparaissaient les trois autres invités, prêts à frapper.

Henri ne les avait même pas entendus arriver.

Et tous les quatre furent conduits par le maître de maison jusqu'à la salle de billard.

oOoOo

- May, tu veux de l'aide ? Demandèrent les jumelles d'une même voix.

La servante n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que la pile d'assiettes qui tenait en dangereux équilibre lui échappât des mains.

Les filles rattrapèrent sans problème la porcelaine et attrapèrent l'argenterie que Mey Linn tenait dans l'autre main.

- On va les porter nous-mêmes d'accord, rigola Lila.

- M… Merci les filles, balbutia la servante.

Décidément ces petites ressemblaient vraiment trop à Sebastian, songea-t-elle.

Après que les invités aient été accueillis, les filles s'étaient volatilisé dans leur chambre, elles participeraient aussi sûrement au dîner…

Oui au _dîner._

Cela faisait un moment que les filles n'étaient pas sorties, et elles avaient _faim._

Elles disposèrent rapidement le couvert avec l'aide de la servante et croisèrent leur père affairé à la cuisine.

Ne voulant pas le déranger, elles s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans leur chambre.

oOoOo

Dans la salle faiblement éclairée, étouffant sous la nauséabondes fumé des cigares, les membres de la pègre se mirent plus à l'aise dans les confortables fauteuils de cuir.

Henri les détailla, aucun ne paraissait vraiment inquiet.

Mais était-il le seul à se sentir ainsi passer au laser par les yeux froids du comte ?

À savoir que cet homme se fichait assez royalement du sujet de leur discussion :

L'extension du relais d'opium au Nord du Royaume ?

Pour la plupart, ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il venait au manoir Phantomhive, et certain avaient même fait des remarques grasses sur la peau de porcelaine et les formes des deux adolescentes de la maison –Dans le dos du maître de maison bien entendu.

Lorsque les trois autres membres de la pègre avaient commencé à évoquer les courbes des jeunes filles, leurs soyeux cheveux et leurs lèvres ourlés, Henri trembla de peur.

Ces jeunes femmes n'étaient pas humaines.

On ne pouvait pas parler d'elles comme cela.

Elles ne lui évoquaient qu'une peur mêlé de respect de fascination.

Ils allaient mourir, il en était sûr.

Il voulait partir.

Le comte croisa ses jambes.

Le représentant de la succursale chinoise de la fumerie d'opium était absent.

- Que fait Lau ? Il devrait être le premier présent ici pourtant… Questionna un homme.

- Il est en voyage d'affaires en Chine et ne devrait être de retour en Grande-Bretagne que dans une semaine, répondit le majordome.

_« C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici sans lui… Lau à un rôle trop important dans la fumerie pour être mêlé à cela… »_

Henri sursauta.

Bon sang mais pourquoi entendait-il ces phrase ? Personne ne semblait y prêter attention.

- Vous êtes nerveux monsieur Horsed ? Demanda le comte avec une moue amusée.

Il savait…

Après environs une heure de discussion, le comte se leva.

_« Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'eux »_

- Hey ! On a pas finit, se récria l'un des hommes à l'intention du jeune homme, suivit par son majordome.

La main posé sur la poigné de la porte de la salle de billard, le jeune Phantomhive se retourna.

- À partir du moment où je considère que les choses sont fini dans ce manoir, elles le sont, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

Et il appuya sur la poigné.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeune femmes.

Dont les yeux n'étaient plus violets.

- Je les laisse à vos bons soins… Souffla le comte. Occupez vous bien de monsieur Horsed, il devrait être agréable…

Puis il passa entre les deux jeunes femmes, laissant seulement un sourire ironique et mauvais passer sur ses lèvres.

Lentement les portes se refermèrent, et la pièce déjà sombre se fit noire.

Et brusquement deux paires de rubis s'allumèrent.

_« Lui, c'est un repas de choix. »_

Et à partir de ce moment, Henri cessa définitivement d'entendre toutes pensés.

Mais durant un bref instant, il comprit.

Tout.

Tout…

* * *

Et voilà !  
Alors ? Commentaire ? :)  
Que pensez vous des jumelles adultes ^^


	19. Chapitre 19

Et voilà ^^ Un chapitre assez court et qui prépare le véritable fond de cette deuxième partie de Lilalali ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

- Ils étaient bon… Souffla Lila en se léchant les lèvres.

- Surtout celui qui est arrivé en premier, avec le costume blanc… Ajouta sa sœur.

- En revanche, le troisième avait un arrière-goût un peu trop amer.

- Et je me suis mis du sang partout sur ma robe en tentant de rattraper un casse-croûte un peu téméraire… Ce pauvre avait tenté de me repousser avec un tison de cheminé.

- Que tu lui as superbement retourné dans la figure d'ailleurs !

- Je te retourne le compliment ! S'exclama Lali. L'oeil que tu as arraché à l'un d'eux à fait un vol plané superbe !

- Les filles… Souffla Ciel, un tantinet exaspéré par la teneur de leurs propos.

- C'est de leur âge, répliqua seulement le majordome, totalement attendrit par les exploits meurtriers de ses fillettes, comme certains le seraient devant un dessin de leurs enfants.

- Sebastian, que fais-tu avec ce bol de lait dans la main ?

…

Un léger silence plana dans le salon, chacun se demandant si le jeune Phantomhive allait remarquer que…

- Miaou.

…

_- J'espère_ pour vous que c'est un jouet qui vient de miauler sous mon meuble.

_- Oh, oh_, songea le majordome tandis que ses filles échangeaient un regard consterné, persuadé que le comte ne le remarquerait pas.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une toute petite frimousse rousse et noire s'extirpa du buffet.

_Oh, oh._

Fut la pensé commune des trois autres démons face à l'insupportable duel Chat/Ciel.

- N'avions-nous pas déjà eut une _discussion_ sur la présence de ces félins dans mon manoir…

- Mais père ! Il était abandonné le pauvre petit et…

Et un deuxième chaton sortit.

Suivit d'un troisième.

Et d'un quatrième.

Et enfin, la mère sortit à son tour du dessous du buffet, assénant un coup de langue à son dernier chaton avant d'aller ronronner en se frottant aux jambes de Sebastian.

Bon sang mais c'était tout une colonie qui s'était installée sous son buffet !

- Sebastian… Grinça Ciel. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ! Et toi Lali, arrête de me mentir… C'est très bien de savoir le faire, mais dans d'autre circonstance, siffla-t-il.

- Nous ne pourrions même pas les laisser dans le jardin ? Supplia presque le majordome, un coup d'oeil attendrit devant les petites bêtes, assez différentes des animaux auxquels il était habitué.

- Non.

Clair et tranchant.

- Même pas avec certains arguments de _poids_, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Ciel.

Les filles s'échangèrent un rapide regard et décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser leurs parents régler cette _discussion_ entre eux.

Elles filèrent discrètement dehors et explosèrent de joie dans la douce fraîcheur de l'hiver.

Il avait neigé la nuit, et le sol était entièrement blanc, pur et frais.

Le ciel, d'un bleu incroyablement pâle, glacé, se parsemait de quelques fins nuages aussi pur que le sol.

Le vert des arbres était saupoudré de fins cristaux blancs, et la fraîcheur de cette après-midi d'hiver était le temps rêvé d'un démon pour sortir.

Sebastian leur avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de neige en enfer, et que les démons éprouvaient une réelle fascination pour cette chose poudreuse et glacée.

- Chouette ! Grâce à ces chats, on va pouvoir échapper à une après-midi de cours ! S'exclama Lila en remontant sa robe pour ne pas s'en mettre partout.

- Tss, et après, c'est toi qu'on dit la fille sérieuse ! Bouda Lali. Favoritisme.

- Je n'y peux rien si j'arrive à donner le change devant les autres et que tu ne sais pas te tenir, la taquina sa sœur.

- C'est parce que mon géni à besoin de s'exprimer instantanément, et en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterai à paraître ce que je ne suis pas.

- Tu as raison.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est sûr, on a toujours raison ensemble.

- Tu penses qu'on devra se séparer un jour ?

Elle attrapa un flocon dans sa main.

Évidemment, il ne fondit pas.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Moi non plus.

Elle lâcha son flocon qui dansa doucement jusqu'à rejoindre le sol, se fondre dans le tapis poudreux et scintillant.

Et cette discussion, où une véritable crainte leur apparaissait, resta cachée dans le silence de la neige, ensevelie sous les flocons.

Confié aux pins et aux cristaux.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre de Ciel.

- L'absence d'Oz m'inquiète, souffla Sebastian en dessinant des arabesques sur le dos de son jeune maître, affalé dans ses draps.

- Il n'a toujours pas abandonné n'est-ce pas ?

- Il doit avoir opté pour une action plus lente, distillé dans le temps. Je me demande même si son plan n'a pas déjà été mis en route…

Ciel laissa sa réflexion prendre le dessus pour sortir définitivement des brumes du plaisir dans lesquelles il nageait encore.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à bouger, je pense, ajouta le majordome, les sourcils froncés.

- Cela fait tout de même trois ans… À mon avis, s'il prépare quelque chose, nous ne devrions pas attendre que cela se produise mais le devancer, raisonna Ciel, il faudra que nous sachions ce qu'il fait, ou même simplement s'il est encore dans le monde Terrien.

- Je ne comprends pas bien, normalement Oz n'est vraiment pas du genre à se donner autant de mal pour quelque chose, ni même à faire des plans construits seuls. Il peut, certes, être brillant, mais sans rien de durable.

- Alors peut-être a-t-il vraiment abandonné. C'est long trois ans… Je devrai avoir dix-huit ans.

- Dans la vie d'un démon, les années ne sont que des bagatelles. Trois ans, ce n'est que quelques mois ou jours pour nous.

- Alors si tu me dis qu'il ne travaille pas correctement d'habitude, et qu'il ne fera pas de plans correct seul, ni même de plan tout court, c'est forcément qu'il reçoit des ordres de plus haut. Aurait-il conclu un pacte avec un personnage influent ?

- Non. Ses ordres doivent venir de la société démoniaque. Oz n'est pas le genre de démon qui s'abaisserait à avoir des contactes avec la race humaine. Et seule les enfers peuvent savoir que les jumelles sont des démons, et vouloir les étudier.

Ciel se tut un instant. Si Oz agissait sous ordres de personnes appartenant aux mondes des démons, il n'avait que peu de chance de démanteler l'organisation qui donnait ses ordres au démon.

Les enfers restaient un total mystère pour lui.

- Il faudra que je me renseigne plus, souffla le majordome des enfers avant de se lever du lit.

Il se pencha pour voler un nouveau baiser à son jeune maître et partit chercher des vêtements propres pour ce dernier.

Ce type d'attention devenait de plus en plus en fréquent et Ciel avait cessé d'en ressentir de la gêne pour ne laisser que le bien-être de ces gestes le marquer.

Sans se l'avouer clairement, il en devenait même dépendant au point de rechercher sans cesse le contacte avec son majordome.

- Je pense maintenant m'occuper du _ménage,_ les filles n'ont pas été très propres à la réunion d'hier avec vos _invités_. Je crois même avoir vu un oeil rouler…

- Surtout nettoie bien, soupira Ciel devant le carnage qu'avait fait hier Lila et Lali sur quatre malheureux humains, son tapis perse en avait pris en coup.

Un sourire sadique ne pouvait quitter ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensait aux commentaires gras de certains de ces membres de la pègre.

ils avaient amplement mérités les petites douceurs infligées par ses filles.

Et Ciel descendit avec sa majesté habituelle les marches pour se retrouver sur la terrasse, la température étant idéal.

Il distingua deux frêles silhouettes en robe beige et sapin, aux membres de la même couleur que la poudreuse fine et glacé.

Assises aux pieds d'un immense hêtre, main dans la main, elle paraissaient enfermées dans un monde à part.

Seules au milieu de cette immense étendue pure que leurs légers pas démoniaques n'avaient pas troublés.

Cette image avait un air d'éternité qu'il ne voulait pas troubler.

Elles étaient comme lui.

Pures et souillées.

Car la plupart des gens ne considèrent pas comme normale de prendre un plaisir fou à étriper deux ou trois humains pour se nourrir et jouer au tennis avec leurs yeux.

Mais, la plupart des gens se fichaient de respecter la pureté d'un champ de neige.

La plupart des gens n'avaient que faire du petit flocon de neige qui venait se poser dans leurs cheveux.

La plupart des gens n'avaient pas cette beauté de geste, cette innocence si blanche au cœur d'un tourbillon de sang.

Et un éclat de rire cristallin résonna dans l'air blanc et froid.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ chapitre finit ^^  
Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il ne se passe pas grand chose (en fait, j'ai même honte de vous mettre un aussi petit chapitre sans vraiment rien d'interessant) mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et décrire les filles dans la neige.  
Bien tôt, nos 4 démons seront plongés dans un univers bien différent, alors j'espère que ce dernier passage de tranquillité vous à plut ^^


	20. Chapitre 20

Et voilà le chapitre 20 ! ^^  
Il est assez court, et le suivant aussi, car au départ ce n'était qu'un seul et même chapitre que j'ai séparé en deux ^^  
(sinon vous aviez un seul chapitre d'environs 4000 mots, et je ne me sentait pas le courage de taper autant, alors je les ait séparé ^^)  
Bref, enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Emporté par le vent, un morceau de papier gris vola dans la sale et humide ruelle.

La lumière tombante du jour peinait à l'éclairer de ses doux rayons. La réconfortante lueur orangée de fin de jour qui baignait la ville était ici grise, sale, triste et angoissante.

La chute d'ordures, de boîtes métalliques pourries, les rires grivois des clochards saouls ou les hurlements de chiens décharnés rompaient de temps en temps l'atmosphère lugubre et malsaine de ce lieu.

C'était l'endroit à éviter, un rendez-vous d'insanité, de drogue, de vole, de viole et d'horreur.

Bref, on comprendra sans problème que c'était aussi l'endroit où se tenait toute la petite famille Phantomhive.

Sebastian se demanda un instant si Ciel faisait exprès, ou alors s'il avait vraiment un don pour toujours se retrouver dans des lieux et situations toutes plus lugubre les unes que les autres.

Est-ce qu'un jour, il obtiendrait une certaine tranquillité ?

Et surtout, la supporterait-il ?

Il cessa le cours de ses pensées lorsque l'entrepôt se dessina devant lui, dans cette même lumière morne qui baignait la ruelle dont ils venaient de sortir.

Comme trop de fois, le comte Phantomhive, le joueur de l'ombre, devait valider une livraison illégale de cannabis, la drogue en vogue depuis le début de son siècle.

Si ce genre de formalité exaspérait le comte au plus au point, Lila et Lali en étaient ravies.

Cela leur permettait de se mettre dans de véritables conditions de chasses.

De traquer leurs proies.

De sentir l'obscurité les envelopper.

Guetter les battements de cœur furieux de la chose traquée.

Apparaître devant.

Puis se volatiliser.

Jouer sur un éclat.

Jouer sur un rien pour effrayer la victime.

Jusqu'à ce que la peur soit telle que son cœur manque de s'arrêter.

Et là, lorsqu'elle devenait folle.

Lorsqu'elle se tenait la tête à deux mains en hurlant.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrachait les cheveux.

Deux éclats d'un rouge sanglant mettait fin à sa vie.

Les jumelles ne racontaient que peu leurs exploits de chasseresse.

Elles savaient pertinemment que leur père n'approuverait que moyennement ce jeu cruel et inutile.

Elles-mêmes se sentaient mal.

Souvent.

Après.

Mais elles ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Le désir du jeu, de la traque les englobait tout entière.

Les empêchait de raisonner ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu.

Et ce n'était que lorsque la victime gisait à leurs pieds, baignée le sang, les membres étirés dans d'étranges positions, les yeux vitreux encore ouvert et les traits déformé par l'horreur qu'elles reprenaient contacte avec la réalité.

Avec chacun de leur massacre.

Mais elles étaient des démons.

Et lutter contre leur propre nature était impossible.

Le fait d'avoir était élevé avec des humains les avait déjà énormément assagies sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendent compte.

Et ce soir, une nouvelle partie était sûrement de mise.

Ils étaient à présent à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit.

- Je vous laisse deux heures, lâcha Ciel, couvrez-nous au cas où quelqu'un serait trop curieux de savoir ce qui se passe dans cet entrepôt. Sinon, amusez-vous…

Un sourire.

- Mais attention. Aucune trace de ce que vous faites. Aucune disparition de personnes influente ou dont l'absence serait remarquée.

Une moue exaspéré.

- Oui père, nous savons. Cela doit être la dixième fois que vous nous en faites la remarque. Or, rien de fâcheux ne s'est produit jusqu'à maintenant, soupira Lali.

- Elle à raison. Nous ferons attention, comme à chaque fois. Mais, je pense qu'il est maintenant inutile de nous le répéter à chaque fois, assura sa sœur.

Ciel tiqua.

Depuis quand lui parlaient-elle ainsi.

Son exaspération monta à une vitesse fulgurante.

Sebastian intervint aussitôt en laissant sa main courir doucement sur le corps de son jeune maître pour le calmer tandis qu'il s'adressait à ses filles.

- À votre avis, jusqu'à quel âge des parents cesse d'aimer leurs enfants.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse de la part des jumelles, surprises par cette phrase.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge, nous sommes d'accord. Alors quel est le nombre limité de fois où des parents doivent s'inquiéter ?

Toujours rien, un infime baissement de tête contrit.

- Ce nombre n'existe pas. Alors nous vous répéterons autant de fois qu'il le faudra de faire attention. De ne pas vous mettre en danger. Les humains ont beau être faible, l'association de certains d'entre eux mettrait même la vie de démons en danger.

- Oui papa, soufflèrent les filles.

- Allez maintenant.

Et dans le temps d'un souffle, elles s'étaient volatilisées dans le noir.

- C'est l'adolescence soupira le majordome à son maître.

Celui-ci leva le regard vers lui.

- Je pense que tu guère mieux cette situation que moi, soupira Ciel, je suis bien trop exaspéré par ce comportement.

- Elles sont jeunes, monsieur. Elles ne se rendent pas bien compte des choses encore. Tout le monde n'a pas eu le même passé que vous pour le former, souffla-t-il, vous devez être le seul adolescent de dix-huit ans maintenant qui soit resté aussi maître de lui, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, sans retirer sa main de son épaule.

La main glissa le long du bras et se posa sur la hanche.

Sebastian ne résista pas et lui vola un baiser.

Il accentua la pression de sa main sur la hanche et passa la deuxième dans les cheveux de son maître.

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de Ciel.

Mais il repoussa son majordome.

- Nous ne sommes pas la pour ça, Sebastian.

- Je sais.

Et ils accélèrent légèrement le pas pour franchir les quelques mètres restants.

Se croyant silencieuse, l'ombre se glissa le long du mur de l'entrepôt.

Son souffle était mesuré, ses pas légers.

Depuis quelques instants déjà, les filles avaient repéré l'homme.

Un policier.

Il devait avoir eu vent de cette livraison.

Leurs parents seraient dans de beaux draps si on les surprenait en contacte avec le trafic de cannabis.

Elles échangèrent un regard.

Pas question de manger cette âme-là.

Chasse.

Uniquement.

- Je prends celui-là, souffla Lali.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard exaspéré mais de dit rien.

Il y aurait sûrement beaucoup de belles occasions ce soir.

Et Lali se lança.

Elle se propulsa à la manière d'un félin, le même sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

Son envolé ne fut remarqué que par sa sœur.

Plus silencieuse que l'air, Lali rebondit du plat de la main sur le toit du bâtiment et se redressa.

Elle contempla sa future victime d'en haut et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Comme l'ombre coulante qu'elle était devenue.

Elle calqua son pas sur celui de l'homme et le suivit.

Elle laissa courir son souffle sur la nuque du policier.

Il se retourna brusquement.

Pour ne rien voir.

D'un geste expert, la jeune fille avait bondi sur le toit.

Et lentement, toujours accrochée au toit, elle laissa descendre son visage juste derrière l'homme, telle une araignée suspendue à son fil.

Et elle laissa un ricanement résonner juste dans l'oreille de l'autre.

Nerveux, il se retourna brusquement… Et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de rubis qui refusait de lâcher les siens.

- Bonjour… Souffla Lali.

- …

Pétrifié, l'homme sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Puis il se reprit en détaillant la jeune fille, suspendue au toit, ses longs cheveux qui semblaient dressés sur sa tête, attirés qu'ils étaient pas la gravité.

- Que… Que faites-vous là ? Ce n'est ni un lieu ni une position pour une jeune fille.

- Et vous allez me donner des cours de tenue aussi… Votre corps sera bientôt dans une position bien plus étrange que celle-ci, alors ne vous en souciez pas.

Et elle disparue.

Lali contempla les marques que ses ongles avaient laissées sur le mur de tôle de l'entrepôt lorsqu'elle s'y était accroché.

Tss, Lila avait fait mieux la dernière fois.

Et elle laissa avec un plaisir jouissif ses ongles crisser le long de la tôle métallique.

Un bruit relativement insupportable.

Elle le savait.

Et l'homme regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué.

Dans un ricanement, elle bondit souplement pour se retrouver derrière lui…

Et effectua une prouesse gymnastique en se penchant subitement vers l'arrière pour éviter les deux balles à destination de son front.

- Et bien, ricana-t-elle en posant sa main sur le canon de l'arme de l'homme, c'est un vilain jouet que vous avez là…

Et sans quitter l'homme du regard, ni lâcher son sourire torve, elle tordit brusquement le canon du pistolet dans un claquement affreux.

Elle rapprocha son corps de l'homme et se pencha sur lui jusqu'à placer sa bouche juste dans le creux de son oreille.

- Vous savez que vos membres ne vont pas tarder à faire le même bruit, souffla-t-elle presque avec sensualité.

- Je… Laissez… Laissez-moi tranquille. Vous courez de graves risque en vous en prenant à un membre de la police.

- Oh ? C'est vrai ? Comme c'est dommage.

Et elle lui tordit le bras.

Il lâcha son arme explosée et tomba à terre en hurlant sous le coup de la douleur.

- Oups, tu fais du bruit toi.

Et elle acheva ses souffrances d'un brutal coup de la main sur la nuque.

Lila adorait contempler sa sœur à l'attaque.

C'était presque comme se voir elle-même.

Elles partageaient les mêmes sensations.

Elle sentait l'excitation parcourir ses veines de la même façon qu'elle devait consumer sa sæur.

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un petit crie de joie lorsque Lali se pencha sur l'homme pour laisser planer ses promesse de souffrance à son oreille.

Elle sentit le même sentiment de satisfaction pure la parcourir lorsque le policier s'écroula à terre. Privé de sa vie.

Et ce fut le même désarroi et le même regret qui la saisit, lorsqu'elle contempla le cadavre, le visage figé dans la douleur.

Sans bruit, elle se plaça aux côtés de Lali.

Elle lui attrapa la main.

Il y avait comme un vide qui les saisissait après chaque meurtre.

Pour s'évaporer rapidement après.

- On devrait se débarrasser du corps, souffla Lila à sa sæur.

Leur vitesse, mêlée à une synchronisation impeccable, était parfaite pour passer inaperçue, un cadavre sur les bras. Elles auraient pu se déplacer dans une rue bondée, que personne ne les aurait remarquées.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de le cacher sous le London Bridge ? Interrogea Lila.

- On l'a déjà fait la semaine dernière non?

- J'ai vu une planque pas mal à Brixton.

- Ouais pourquoi pas et puis de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas dupe. Nous savons très bien que Papa passe toujours derrière nous, au cas où. Ce qu'il peut manquer de discrétion parfois.

- Tu as on ne peut plus raison, pouffa l'autre.

Sur ce, elles s'occupèrent de leur basse besogne, et arrengèrent le corps avant de se préparer à repartir.

Soudain…

- Cette odeur ? Tu crois que c'est lui, souffla Lali.

- Je crois bien, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

- En plus on dirait qu'il fait exprès de laisser traîner son odeur…

- C'est un appât de très mauvais goût. Personne ne tomberait dans un piège pareil...

- C'est pour ça qu'on y va bien sûr ? Sourit Lali.

- Évidemment.

Et dans un dernier sourire, elles bondirent dans la nuit, pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

* * *

Alors ? À votre avis à qui appartient cette odeur ? ;)  
(PS, s'il vous plaît, laissez des commentaires, depuis la parution du chapitre 17, nous n'avons eut qu'UN SEUL commentaire ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde à abandonné Lialali :( c'est pour vous que nous écrivons, alors montrez nous que vous êtes encore là ^^)


	21. Chapitre 21 :

** désolé de n'avoir pa put publier ce chapitre 21 avant ^^ merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaire qui nous ont énormément touché ! ^^ Surtout continuez :) étant en vacances, Lélé-chan aura beaucoup plus de temps pour publier durant les vacances ^^ alors si vous laissez pas mal de commentaires, le chapitre suivants sera dans 2 ou 3 jours ^^  
Lélé chan pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors  
Enjoy ! ^^**

**Chapitre 21:**

- C'est bien d'ici que ça venait non ? Interrogea Lila en pivotant la tête de droite et de gauche à une vitesse impressionnante.

- Effectivement, souffla sa sœur en analysant chaque odeur qui lui parvenait.

Enfoncées dans une ruelle à quelques lieux de l'entrepôt, leurs cheveux emmêlés par leur course effrénée, le bas de leurs robes bleu entaché à présent de crasse et de boue, les jumelles traquaient avec excitation l'odeur de celui qui leur avait tendu ce piège grossier, les yeux pétillant d'un éclat criminellement joueur.

De loin, si l'on ne dénotait pas la finesse de leurs traits et l'impression de majesté qui se dégageait d'elles, elles pouvaient passer pour de vulgaires courtisanes.

Mais elles n'avaient que faire de leurs apparences à cet instant.

Ce n'était pas après quelques piécettes minables qu'elles couraient, mais après une partie de jeu qui se promettait forte intéressante.

Un plaisir tout aussi jouissif qu'un quelconque acte charnel.

Un silence pesant s'imposa et les filles se calmèrent lentement.

Il était là.

Juste dans ce périmètre.

La course était finie.

Une ombre plus sombre que l'obscurité se détacha lentement du mur dans lequel elle s'était coulée.

- Bonjour… Souffla l'ombre.

On ne distinguait de lui que deux rubis fichés dans l'obscurité de son visage et une de ses canines d'une blancheur éclatante.

- Il est bien étrange qu'un démon se promène ainsi dans le monde des humains sans y être attaché par un contrat, lâcha Lila, qui es-tu ?

- Oh, vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ? Vous me vexez mes petites…

Les jumelles s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, et le démon sortit jusqu'à la faible lumière projetée par la lune…

_« Sa silhouette se découpait pleinement sur le clair de lune. Il se préparait à se fondre dans la nuit noire, invisible obscur éclair dont seul les yeux ressortaient, tels deux inquiétants rubis fichés sur une ombre. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage, ses canines blanches brillant du même éclat que la lune argenté. »_

Ce souvenir frappa de plein fouet les jeunes filles au même instant.

Il leur rappelait, sans savoir pourquoi, un moment de panique au milieu de la nuit, une peur incontrôlée, leur chambre qui s'éloigne, le souffle du vent sur leur visage…

- Dit, il n'aurait pas essayé de nous enlevé lorsqu'on était petite ? Souffla Lila à sa sœur.

- Je crois…

_« Adossé au mur, un sourire torve sur les lèvres, l'expression narquoise et cruelle… _

_Lila et Lali ne quittaient plus le démon du regard, subjuguées. _

_Son regard pourpre et amusé ne lâchait pas les filles, sa peau de marbre rayonnant presque dans l'obscurité de la sombre ruelle. Sa féline silhouette posée avec nonchalance contre un mur de vieilles pierres sales…_

_Mais surtout… Son sourire psychopathe, l'aura meurtrière émanant de chacun de ses gestes… Elles s'approchèrent lentement, foncièrement… Déçues._

_- Tss, Papa est dix fois mieux, grommelèrent-elles en chœur avec une moue méprisante. »_

Cet autre souvenir était nettement plus plaisant à la mémoire des jeunes démones.

- Ce ne serait pas ce démon raté à qui on a foutu une raclé alors qu'il essayait encore de nous emmener avec lui ? Questionna Lali, une pointe d'amusement non contenue dans sa voix alors que les souvenirs se manifestaient à nouveau.

- Ah oui ! Tu as raison, s'exclama sa jumelle, il est parti la queue entre les jambes après l'arrivé de papa !

Une veine se tendit sur le visage du démon face à elles.

- C'était quoi son nom déjà… Marmonnèrent les filles.

Il crispa les poings et sentit sa veine pulser.

Nan mais ça va ouais ! Ces gamines comptaient encore lui rappeler chacune de ses humiliations ?

- Je m'appelle Oz Valius… Sales petites…

Mais il retint juste a temps l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je vois que pour votre plus grand malheur, vous avez plus hérité de l'autre que de mon Sebastian… Comment s'apelle-t-il déjà ? Pelle… Euh non… Ruelle ? Un truc comme ça.

- Ciel, ânonnèrent les filles dans une synchronisation parfaite, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu compte _encore tenter_ de nous enlever ?

- Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes un peu grande pour te suivre gentiment maintenant ?

- De toute façon, nous n'aurons aucun mal à te mettre une raclé, reprirent-elles de nouveau en chœur.

- Et bien… Nous n'avions effectivement pas eu pareille synchronisation depuis les frères Thompson… Sebastian à fait du bon boulot avec vous deux, lâcha Oz avec une certaine forme de respect.

Effectivement, mis à part leur degré élevé –voir insupportable– d'insolence, leurs silhouettes fines respiraient la grâce et le mouvement félins.

Les traits fins de leur visage étaient à envier, même pour des démons.

Il devait au moins reconnaître que même s'il méprisait ce… Pelle ? Il avait transmis la beauté de son visage à ses filles.

Elles paraissaient branchées sur le même câble, connectées sans même s'en apercevoir… Des cas de plus en plus intéressant à étudier.

- Pour une fois, je suis venu vous faire une proposition, une simple proposition, calmez vous mesdemoiselles.

- Te suivre pour que tu puisse tranquillement nous découper en rondelles ? Très étrangement, je ne suis que moyennement tenté, répliqua Lali avec acidité.

1. Moi ? Faire ce genre de chose ? Vous me croyez vraiment comme cela ? Interrogea le démon de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

- Absolument, répondirent les jumelles sans une once d'hésitation.

- Bref, trêve de plaisanteries, j'ai juste quelque chose que je pense juste de vous dire… Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où venait votre cher papa Sebastian ?

Les filles accueillirent la remarque en silence

Je suppose à juste titre qu'il ne vous à jamais rien dit à ce sujet… À votre avis, pourquoi donc vous couve-t-il autant ?

- Pour nous protéger bien sûr, nous sommes ses filles chéries ! S'exclama Lila en agitant nerveusement le ruban violet qui pendait à son poignet.

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres du démon.

- Pour vous protéger ? Et vous y avez cru ? Mais c'est pour _se_ protéger lui qu'il vous tient ainsi à l'oeil…

- Nous… Souffla Lali avant de se faire interrompre par le démon.

- Il ne vous à jamais rien révélé à propos de ses origines n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un véritable démon, comment pouvez-vous croire aveuglément ce qu'il vous dit alors que vous n'avez que lui pour seule référence ? Je vous pensais moins crédules… Lâcha le démon avec une moue déçue.

Mais nous sommes très bien ainsi ! Se récrièrent les jumelles sans se concerter.

- Ah bon ? Vous allez donc me dire que la poursuite de misérables humains sans défense, de ce monde où vous devez sans cesse vous retenir et vous cacher a quelque chose d'affriolant ?

Vous ne pourrez juger qu'une fois que vous aurez connu l'endroit dont votre père ne vous parle jamais, cet endroit duquel, une fois que vous y aurez goûté, vous ne pourrez plus vous passer.

Le silence était encore plus pesant.

Un faible souffle de vent mourut dans la ruelle, même les aboiements sordides des vieux chiens de la rue semblaient avoir disparu au profit du discours d'Oz.

L'obscurité s'épaissit encore.

La voix d'Oz changea subitement, pour prendre une intonation rauque et alléchante.

Effrayante.

À l'image de chaque élément de la rue, de chaque tache sur le mur.

- Je vous propose… Un allez simple pour l'enfer.

Et sortant une lame de son vêtement, il la laissait doucement glisser, caresser sa peau de marbre, laissant un filon de sang se répandre à ses pieds.

Le sol se mit à briller, et le vent se leva brusquement, ses mèches blondes volaient devant ses yeux pourpres tandis que chaque ombre augmentait son emprise.

Prisonnières du cercle de lumière violette qui s'illuminait autour d'elles, les jumelles ne remuait plus un muscle, un appel plus fort que tout les attirait, les poussait vers le centre du cercle, à l'intérieur de leur propre corps, leurs origines démoniaques les poussaient…

Démons.

C'est tout ce qu'elles étaient.

Les yeux sans paupières, fendus tels des pupilles de félins, les griffes sorties, les canines pointues….

Elles n'étaient que démon, elles appartenaient corps et âmes aux Enfers…

Oz retint un ricanement, pas un démon ne résistait à l'appel de l'Enfer.

Et la particulière puissance qui dégageait les filles les poussait plus que n'importe qui à découvrir leur monde d'origine…

Lali attrapa la main de sa sœur.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur son poignet, rencontra un obstacle.

Un ruban.

- Lila, souffla-t-elle.

Sa sœur la fixa, le regard plus flamboyant que jamais, reflet du sien.

- Ton ruban…

C'était comme un appel au secours.

Elles n'étaient pas _que _démon.

Car leur père était Ciel.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Et d'un commun accord, elles sautèrent brusquement hors du cercle.

Les pupilles fendues reprirent leurs rondeurs, le rubis repris un éclat améthyste empli du mystère… Et d'humanité.

Les griffes se rétractent pour redevenir des ongles roses soigneusement polis.

Désolé Oz, la balade aux enfers ne sera pas pour maintenant soufflèrent-elles.

Le démon ne parut même pas surpris qu'elles se soient ainsi échappées de l'appel de l'Enfer.

Je vous en pris mesdemoiselles, ma proposition tient toujours… N'oubliez pas que Sebastian n'est pas forcément celui que vous croyez… Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Et son sourire carnassier se volatilisa alors que la lumière émise par le cercle était toujours plus puissante, absorbant dans sa clarté chaque part d'ombre du démon pour le ramener à l'endroit auquel il appartenait, ne laissant derrière lui que la tâche de sang qui avait provoqué l'ouverture du passage.

Et les jumelles s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Les paroles d'Oz avaient accompli leur but : semer le trouble dans le cœur des jumelles.

Enclencher un phénomène de méfiance à l'encontre de leur propre famille.

oOoOoOo

- Ce crissement… Ce n'était pas nos filles ? Demanda Ciel avec ennui.

- Il y a des chances, elles doivent s'amuser un petit peu, répondit le majordome avec un sourire.

- En plantant leurs ongles dans la tôle du hangar ?

- Il me semble qu'elles avaient instauré un jeu sur celle qui faisait les marques les plus profondes…

Ciel leva les yeux d'un geste faussement désespéré et s'appuya contre le container dont l'ombre le protégeait du regard vicieux de la pègre.

- Je m'ennui, Sebastian.

- Cela devrait vite se terminer, ils en sont à la signature, vous n'avez plus qu'à apposer votre sceau et l'affaire est terminée.

Sans répondre, Ciel s'avança à pas de velours, l'un des points positifs du monde de l'ombre était bien qu'aucune question dérangeante n'était posée, chacun gardait sa vie privée pour lui-même. Et même si cela faisait cinq ans que le régulateur de la pègre anglaise n'était qu'un gamin de treize ans, aucune question ne se levait.

- Signez l'acompte et le transfert sera complet, lâcha un des hommes à la peau grasse à l'adresse du jeune comte.

- Sebastian, lâcha-t-il uniquement.

Il avait à peine posée la dernière syllabe que son majordome avait déjà versé la cire rouge sur le bas du contrat et tendu le papier devant Ciel qui se contenta de poser son sceau.

- Sur ce, nous pouvons nous séparer messieurs, répliqua Ciel avant de tourner les talons sans plus de cérémonie pour se rendre vers la sortie.

Sebastian lui ouvrit la porte avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

- Tss, tout cela pour ça, grommela le comte. Nous avons perdu bien du temps pour une stupide livraison de cannabis. Où sont les filles, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à attendre…

Son majordome laissa un sourire en coin monter sur ses lèvres.

- Mais nous pouvons nous occuper monsieur, souffla-t-il une fois dehors.

Et dos à lui, il laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour de la taille de son jeune maître et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille pour taquiner son lobe.

Il laissa ses mains courir le long du ventre de son jeune maître et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

Il avait tellement envi de lui.

Ciel retint un gémissement et se colla involontairement au torse du démon.

Sebastian se détacha à grande peine de lui.

Pas dans une ruelle sale, devant un entrepôt lugubre ou les ombres paraissaient plus vivantes que les êtres qui la traversaient.

Son Ciel méritait mieux.

De plus, il entendait le pas rapide des jumelles qui couraient… Volaient jusqu'à eux.

Quelques instant plus tard, elles étaient devant leur parents.

La mine étrangement pensive et calme.

_Trop calme_, songea Ciel.

- Les filles ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vos proies ne vous ont pas satisfaite ? S'étonna le majordome.

- Oh si papa ! Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit brusquement Lila en retrouvant son naturel, mais Lali ne m'a pas laisser chasser, alors je boude ! S'offusqua-t-elle faussement en tournant le dos à sa sœur.

- Fallait être plus rapide, répliqua celle-ci avec malice.

Enroulant son ruban autour de son doigt, elle ne répliqua à cette dernière réplique que par un majestueux tirage de langue.

Les deux pères se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Cette bonne humeur factice des jumelles ne dura qu'un temps et à peine tous les quatre dans la voiture, elles commencèrent à converser dans leur langage propre, inquiétant encore les deux autre démons.

Et une fois arrivées, elles ne saluèrent même pas les domestiques qui les accueillaient toujours, se contentant de se précipiter dans leur chambre.

- Je vais me coucher, laissa seulement échapper Ciel, gardant pour lui ses interrogations. Sebastian…

- Entendu monsieur.

Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre du comte, sans se préoccuper d'adopter une allure humaine.

- Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y habituer, souffla Meiline avec amusement.

- Pareil, grogna Bard dans sa barbe, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les p'tites ? Elles sont bizarre ce soir…

- Je me le demande, répondit Finny.

- Oh, oh, oh, conclu Tanaka avec philosophie.

Et sur ces mots pleine de sagesses, les quatre domestiques rejoignirent leur chambre respectives.

oOoOoOo

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur arriver pour qu'elles se comportent de la sorte ? Se tracassa le comte alors que Sebastian le préparait pour dormir.

- C'est peut-être leur âge qui veut cela… Mais j'avoue avoir senti quelque chose d'étrange sur elles.

- Comme ? S'inquiéta instantanément le comte.

- Rien d'important, cela n'a d'utilité actuellement. Reposez-vous plutôt…

- Sebastian, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'en aie pas besoin. Réponds à mes questions.

- Se pourrait-il que vous vous inquiétez à ce point pour votre famille monsieur ?

- N… Non. Pas à ce point mais… Rougit Ciel en s'emmêlant brusquement les pinceaux.

Avec un sourire amusé, Sebastian se prépara à se relever après avoir lacer le col de la chemise de nuit de son jeune maître.

- Attends, lâcha Ciel.

Ce fut plus la main de ce dernier sur sa joue que ses paroles qui arrêtèrent net les mouvements du démon.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas vraiment urgent que tu quittes pièce maintenant…

- Effectivement, souffla-t-il en comprenant instantanément où voulait en venir son amant.

Mais il préférait les laisser continuer, juste pour l'entendre dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Alors… Continua Ciel avec hésitation.

- Oui ?

- Reste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… J'en ai envie, marmonna-t-il en comprenant les intentions de son majordome. Je te veux alors… Reste.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sebastian avait déjà saisi ses lèvres, n'arrivant plus à se maîtriser devant les mots de celui qui le rendait fou…

** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! ^^ Le lemon est pour le chapitre suivant ^^ (d'ailleurs, tu dois me l'écrire) alors laissez nous des commentaires pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensée de ce chapitre :)**  
**Au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	22. Chapitre 22 :

Et voilà le chapitre 22 tant attendu ! ^^ (on se demande pourquoi... Bande de perverse (pervers?) ^^)  
Un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires sur nos chéris dont les un an sont pour aujourd'hui ! Et oui ^^ déjà un an qu'ils sont là :) !  
Ce chapitre est tout petit / mais bon, on espère qu'il vous satisfera !  
(et pour une fois, Pekoding est à côté de moi lors de la publication xD un petit coucou pour elle ?)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Sebastian s'allongea sur son jeune maître, le souffle heurté et l'esprit obnubilé par le corps en dessous du sien.

Ses bras de chaque côté du visage de Ciel ne restèrent guère longtemps immobiles.

Il laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de son amant, caresser ses cheveux, attraper sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, mêlant furieusement leurs langues.

Il avait tellement envi de lui, tellement…

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il insonorisa la pièce, leurs filles avaient l'ouïe fine.

Le respiration de Ciel s'accéléra alors que les lèvres de Sebastian quittait sa bouche pour mordiller son lobe, suivre sa mâchoire de baiser et enfin plonger dans son cou.

Une langue sur sa clavicule lui arracha un soupire, ses mains glissant dans les cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient le cou pour les caresser inlassablement.

Ce geste tira un sourire à Sebastian qui descendit lentement sa langue le long du torse du jeune homme, arrachant sans remords aucun la chemise de nuit qui lui faisait obstacle, ses doigts accompagnant sa bouche, caressant ses épaules, épousant les formes de ses avant bras, s'arrêtant sur un téton, suivant les lignes de son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis la première nuit, ce corps qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Les soupirs sous lui se faisaient de plus en plus présents, le corps de Ciel se tendait sous chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers, en réclamant toujours plus, les yeux fermés, les lèvres ouvertes.

Relevant son visage un instant, Sebastian fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour un baiser violent et doux, passionné et amoureux, sa main se dirigeant cette fois-ci plus bas, longeant le bassin du jeune démon, passant sur ses hanches, caressant sa cuisse, se rapprochant à chaque mouvement de sa cible.

Ciel se tortillait sous lui, tirant sur les mèches de cheveux encore prisonnières de ses doigts, désirant violemment le démon au-dessus de lui, n'en tenant plus de cette main qui lui tournait autour sans jamais le toucher concrètement.

- Hn… Sebastian… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ce dernier, l'embrassant à nouveau, abrégea sa souffrance en saisissant enfin son membre tendu, arrachant un profond gémissement à Ciel, rapidement étouffé entre leurs lèvres.

Malgré cette douce torture, il ne resta pas inactif, saisissant la veste de Sebastian et tirant dessus suffisamment fort pour déchirer les différentes épaisseurs de tissus, laissant voir le torse de marbre du démon dont les yeux flamboyaient de plaisir et de désir.

- Vous voilà bien entreprenant ce soir, souffla le majordome, sa respiration heurtée venant chatouiller la joue de son amant.

Il accentua la pression sur l'entrejambe déjà bien dur de sa victime qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Tais… Toi… Réussit-il à articuler malgré les délicieux mouvements que commençait à lui appliquer le démon.

Et il approcha sa bouche du cou de Sebastian pour mordiller la peau douce, la sucer, la lécher… Laissant petit à petit apparaître une marque violette qui le laissait satisfait.

Arrivant à sa limite, le majordome repoussa Ciel sur le lit et augmenta la cadence de ses gestes, l'embrassa encore et encore tandis qu'il se débarrassait à son tour de ses derniers vêtements et se coucha entièrement sur lui.

Le corps exposé à ses yeux le subjuguant totalement, il s'arrêta un instant dans es gestes, dévorant du regard la moindre parcelle de peau, la moindre rougeur, les yeux embués de plaisir qui le réclamaient.

Rouge, bouillant, fiévreux de désir, Ciel ne supporta pas très longtemps le regard de son majordome qui ne faisait _que_ le dévisager.

Il se redressa brusquement et coucha le démon sur le lit, laissant glisser ses mains sur le torse parfait de Sebastian, suivant la courbure de chacun de ses muscles, entièrement dominé par son désir de plaisir, il n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif.

- Mons… S'étonna le démon, brusquement coupé par Ciel qui prenait ses lèvres d'assaut.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire. Si tu tiens tant que ça à rester passif ce soir, fait le bien au moins.

En guise de réponse, le majordome se contenta de répondre à ses baisers brûlants.

Désireux d'explorer le cou et le reste de son corps, Ciel le chevaucha et commença sa langoureuse descente avec pour une fois un majordome tout a fait passif, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses bourses rencontre le membre érigé de Sebastian, ce qui eut pour effet de leur arracher un gémissent.

N'y tenant plus, Ciel se mit en position au-dessus de la verge et s'assit doucement dessus, laissant ce membre empli de désir s'immiscer en lui avec un cri mêlant plaisir et douleur. Le majordome n'en pouvait plus et planta violemment ses ongles dans les draps en ravalant un râle de plaisir tandis qu'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de celui avec lequel il comptait bien vivre l'éternité.

Une fois accommodé à la présence qui venait de pénétrer ses entrailles, le comte commença une série de vas et viens au début maladroit mais qui se firent de plus en plus affirmé et pressant au fur et à mesure que le désir augmentait.

Les mains parcouraient les corps, les lèvres se cherchaient, les gémissements et les soupirs emplissaient la pièce.

La tendresse et la passion se mêlaient sensuellement dans ce ballet incroyablement érotique.

À l'approche de la jouissance, Sebastian accentua les mouvements de son amant en bougeant lui-même ses hanches et en agrippant celles de celui qui le surplombait.

- Je… T'aime… Souffla Ciel d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Pour l'éternité, réussi à articuler le démon avant que la jouissance ne les amènent tout les deux dans un unique cri.

Et ils se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre s'enlaçant tendrement en partageant un baiser empli de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre.

°°O°o°O°°

Dans leur chambre, les filles continuèrent à parler. Le sujet de leur discussion, incompréhensible aux oreilles des autres concernait les révélations dont Oz leur avait fait part.

Il leur paraissait assez évident que ce démon ne faisait rien sans rien, et qu'il espérait sans doute quelque chose en leur donnant cette information.

Mais leur curiosité restait la plus forte.

Comment était l'enfer ?

Qu'y faisait-t-il avant de venir sur Terre et de passer un pacte avec leur père ?

Ciel était-il au courant de la vie de Sebastian avant lui ?

Le démon ne s'ennuyait-il pas de cette vie qui pouvait lui paraître totalement dérisoire maintenant ?

Repartirait-il un jour en les laissant derrière ?

C'était tout autant de questions qui leur trottaient dans la tête. Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'elles poseraient des questions de manière discrète à leur père afin d'éclaircir leurs nombreuses interrogations… Et s'il n'était pas disposé à leur répondre, elles pouvaient toujours retourner voir Oz, après tout, leur père leur cachait peut-être quelque chose de terriblement important…

°°O°o°O°°

Les quelques jours suivants furent pour le majordome un interrogatoire incessant.

Elles le suivaient sans cesse, le questionnaient sur tout, le regardaient suspicieusement à chacune de ses réponses et guettaient le moindre de ses gestes.

Elles se voulaient sûrement discrètes, mais il était évident pour Ciel et Sebastian que quelque chose d'assez important se tramait dans la tête de leurs filles.

Sebastian paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure des questions, intrigant Ciel qui se sentait exclu dans le comportement des trois autres démons.

N'aimant pas se torturer pour rien, il appela avec une pointe d'exaspération et une certaine inquiétude son majordome.

- Sebastian, je veux savoir la raison de leur attitude, cela commence sérieusement à m 'inquiéter.

- Je suis du même avis que vous monsieur aussi aie-je commencer à mener ma petite enquête et il semble que ce soit une nouvelle approche de la part de ce démon incapable, répondit le démon.

- Oz ? Que veut-il encore ?

- Il se trouve que j'avais senti quelque chose d'étrange dès notre retour de l'entrepôt. Au début je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, mais il se trouve que maintenant tout est clair. Oz sait pertinemment que les filles sont trop fortes pour qu'il puisse les mener de force avec lui. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est tout de même doué, semer le doute dans ses victimes lui est chose aisée. Je pense qu'il a dû leur parler de tout ce que l'enfer avait de bien et leur a proposé de les rejoindre…

- Il essayerait de les appâter en utilisant leur curiosité ?

- Je pense seulement qu'il a dû semer le doute en elles. Cela aurait très bien pu marcher, mais je suppose que les accroches de nos filles sur ce monde sont trop importantes pour être aussi facilement attiré par l'enfer. À la manière qu'elles ont de me poser des questions il doit leur avoir parlé de moi… Je ne sais pas exactement, mais nous devrions leur en parler avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

- … Ce qui me fait penser que je ne sais rien de toi… Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'à nos filles que tu dois des explications, ajouta-t-il en levant son regard clair sur son majordome.

Ce dernier sentit une pointe de culpabilité percer son cœur.

_Un __démon __qui __culpabilise__… __Où __va __le __monde ? _songea Sebastian avec un soupire lassé.

- Je vais aller prévenir Lila et Lali que nous voulons les voir, j'ai une petite idée pour déjouer celle d'Oz, souffla Sebastian en sortant de la pièce.

- Et quelle est elle ? Lui demanda Ciel d'un haussement de sourcil.

Seule la voix de son serviteur, déjà loin, lui répondit :

- Un voyage aux enfers…

* * *

Et voilà !  
Chapitre terminé ^^ Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Prêt à aller faire un petit tour aux enfers avec notre couple préféré ? ^^

Un petit commentaire pour leur 1 an ? :)


	23. Chapitre 23 :

Et voilààààà Enfin ! Oui je sais ça fait... Plus d'un mois ? Mon excuse ? depuis ce même temps, plus de connexion internet -_-" JE ne sais même pas comment j'ai survécu ! Et maintenant que la connexion est enfin revenue, quelle est la première chose que je fais ? Publier mon chapitre bien sûr ! ^^  
Bref, profitez bien de ce chapitre qui me plaît beaucoup ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : **

La lune laissait ses rayons blancs miroiter doucement sur la neige encore présente en ce mois de décembre, recouvrant de cristaux scintillants le sol qui entourait un imposant manoir anglais.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, chaque élément laissait pleine place à la nuit.

La demeure elle-même semblait s'être arrêtée, comme si chaque pierre avait rejoint le monde du sommeil, de la même façon que ses habitants.

Enfin, presque tous ses habitants.

Dans l'obscurité du grand hall, éclairé faiblement par quelques rayons de lune qui perçaient à travers les lourds rideaux, se dressaient quatre silhouettes noires.

Elles ne respiraient pas, elles n'en avaient pas besoin.

Elles ne remuaient pas, elles se fondaient dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Le seul signe de vie était l'éclat de curiosité qui brillait dans trois des quatre pairs d'yeux.

Avec un soupir, la plus grande des ombres s'avança lentement vers le centre du hall.

Il se retourna vers les trois autres et brisa le silence nocturne en élevant à peine la voix.

- Je voudrais juste vous préciser que là où nous allons, personne ne me connaît sous le nom de Sebastian, puisque c'est le nom que m'a donné mon jeune maître il y a peine sept ans, alors bien évidemment, ce nom ne dira rien à personne aux enfers et je ne me ferais pas appeler comme cela…

- Comment alors ? S'exaspéra Ciel. Je n'ai pas envi de devoir te nommer autrement lorsque…

Il repensa brièvement au « je t'aime » qui lui avait échappé il avait quelque jours et sentit ses joues s'enflammer tout en arrêtant brusquement sa phrase.

Le visage figé de Sebastian s'étira dans un sourire.

Un vrai sourire.

Un de ceux qui ne se lisent pas que sur vos lèvres, mais dans le plissement yeux, dans le creux des fossettes et jusqu'à la forme et la couleur des pommettes finement tracées.

Oui, c'était la réaction qui se générait dès que Sebastian avait le malheur de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aux paroles de son jeune maître.

Il se sentait tellement, incroyablement heureux de savoir maintenant que ses sentiments étaient parfaitement réciproques, et avoués.

C'était une des principales raisons qui avait poussé Sebastian à emmener sa petite famille aux enfers…

- Vous verrez bien…. Chuchota-t-il comme seule réponse à la question de son jeune maître.

Et, ignorant le grommellement de Ciel, le démon s'avança encore vers le centre du hall, à l'endroit exact ou une flaque de lumière argentée baignait le sol.

L'instant même du départ aux enfers avait été calculé en fonction de la position de la lune, afin que cet instant soit le plus solennel possible.

Comme chaque premier passage.

Un éclat brillant scintilla une brève seconde sur ses dents pointues, se refléta dans le sang de ses yeux et courut sur le marbre de sa peau… Avant de s'éteindre sur l'argent épuré de la ligne de la dague qu'il tenait à la main.

Dans un geste gracieux, il leva son bras au-dessus de la flaque de lumière lunaire et laissa la dague caresser sa peau, tracer un cercle parfait autour de son poignet, courir sur la veine bleuté qui pulsait et enfin se retourner pour se planter enfin dans la chaire diaphane.

Une première goutte carmin coula le long du bras, découvert par la manche remonté du démon, marqua un instant d'hésitation à l'os du coude, perla à son bout, et enfin, termina son trajet, s'écrasant dans un « plic » sonore sur le sol de marbre.

Et une deuxième suivit le même chemin, puis une troisième, une quatrième…

Et un filet de sang s'écoula de son poignet au sol, se répandant autour de lui, remplaçant l'éclat pur, tranché et argenté par un rougeoyant, sombre et poisseux.

Petit à petit, la flaque informe qui s'étalait sous ses pieds se sépara en plusieurs traits, fusant dans différentes directions, traçants derrière elle lignes droites, arcs de cercles…. Stigmates.

- Le sceau… Souffla Ciel.

En effet, apparaissait autour de Sebastian l'étoile à cinq branche caractéristique de son contrat avec le démon, entièrement tracé de sang.

L'éclat de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre éclaira une ligne, continua sur la branche suivante et bientôt, tout le symbole en fut entièrement éclairé.

Brutalement, comme un flash lumineux, le pacte brilla d'une lumière vive et tranchante, déchirant un bref instant le hall entier par sa clarté.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit, et un liquide noir, visqueux et épais, s'étala à l'intérieur du sceau, une flaque ronde et brillante, coulant en cercle pour remplir le pentacle de sang.

_Répugnant._Fut la pensée qui traversa simultanément l'esprit des trois autres, les méplats de leurs visages traversés d'ombres dansantes.

Et le liquide, sombre comme de l'encre, recouvrit enfin le sceau lumineux, et s'arrêta exactement à sa limite, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

- Après vous, murmura le majordome des enfers.

Et, dans une élégante courbette, il tendit son bras afin d'inviter les autres démons à pénétré dans le cercle.

- Mais c'est répugnant, grimaça Lali, on va s'en mettre partout sur notre robe !

- Croyez-vous vraiment que le majordome de la maison Phantomhive aurait laissé vos tenus se salir ? Cela ne vous tâchera pas.

Dans une moue guère rassuré Lila s'avança vers le passage… Avant de pousser brutalement sa jumelle devant elle !

- C'est toi qui y vas d'abord ! C'était ton idée d'aller aux enfers ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Je te hais, grommela Lali en s'enfonçant dans la chose visqueuse.

Étrangement, elle ne sentit rien, à peine comme une caresse glacée sur ses chevilles.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, la sensation était des plus étranges. Comme s'il n'y avait rien sous ses pieds, un peu comme… Marcher sur un nuage… Un nuage sombre et envoûtant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Comme ce fameux soir avec Oz.

Elle ressentait le même appel, le même besoin urgent de s'enfoncer encore dedans, de se précipiter aux enfers… Dans son élément.

Ses ongles poussèrent, son souffle s'accéléra, ses yeux rougeoyèrent, ses canines poussèrent… Le démon en elle reprenait le dessus.

Elle avança encore d'un pas… Et s'enfonça soudain de quelques centimètres en plus.

Une marche.

Il y avait des marches.

Elle les sentait, sous ses pieds.

Et petit à petit, elle s'enfonça dans la masse noire et poisseuse, ne laissant bientôt apercevoir d'elle que quelques mèches de cheveux sombres.

Lali avait commencé à paniquer lorsque la substance noire lui était arrivée au menton, frôlant de sa caresse gelée la peau sensible de son visage.

Et les marches descendaient toujours.

Et encore.

Pourtant, ses jambes ne sentaient plus l'étrange texture noir. Ni le bout de ses bras de d'ailleurs.

Mais elle continua à s'enfoncer, tiraillée entre sa peur, son angoisse de sentir cette chose inconnue qui se refermait sur elle, qui s'apprêtait lui envahir les narines et à frôler ses oreilles, mais irrésistiblement attiré par les enfers.

Par l'appel qui pulsait dans tout son corps.

Et la chose lui recouvrit les yeux.

Son visage était entièrement plongé à l'intérieur de la matière maintenant.

Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien.

Son visage était entièrement coupé de tout, comme flottant dans un vide étrange où plus rien n'existait.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste de ses membres.

Ses pieds nus sentaient la pierre froide de l'escalier, ses bras captaient la caresse d'un vent léger, sa robe glissa sur une marche.

Comme si la partie basse de son corps, en dessous de la poitrine, avait repris contacte avec la réalité.

Mais avec une réalité différente de celle du monde qu'elle venait de quitter…

Elle continua à descendre l'escalier.

Et à chaque marche de plus, elle sentait qu'une partie supplémentaire de son corps quittait la zone de non-lieu où se trouvait encore son visage.

Ce fut lorsque son nez fut dégagé qu'elle comprit enfin.

L'étrange matière noire faisait office de passeur, et n'avait qu'une petite épaisseur, alors seules quelques marches de l'escalier de pierre étaient immergées.

Les premières marches.

Et elle était passée à travers.

Enfin, le reste de son visage passa…

Et elle oublia entièrement son analyse de lu passage.

Au-dessus d'elle, la chose noire.

En cercle.

Flottant dans le vide.

En dessous d'elle, une plate-forme de pierre.

D'un gris sombre parfaitement polis.

Parfaitement ronde.

Et entre les deux, les marches de pierres.

L'escalier était à peine plus grand qu'elle, de façon à ce que dès que l'on se retire entièrement de la matière, nos pieds soient sur la plate-forme.

Il partait de la plate-forme pour monter et se perdre dans le cercle noir et visqueux.

La jeune démone savait que si elle les remontait, elle reviendrait dans le monde des Humains.

Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle était aux enfers.

Autour, le vide.

Un immense désert de sable rouge, un ciel qui ressemblait étrangement au leur, mais dans des tons plus gris, malgré le soleil qui caressait sa peau.

- Ouah…

Lali se retourna vers sa sœur qui venait de pousser un sifflement impressionné.

Derrière elle, Ciel et enfin, Sebastian.

À peine le dernier démon eu-t-il posé son pied sur la pierre grise sombre que le passage se referma brutalement, dans un affreux bruit de succion.

Et ce fut le silence complet.

- Cela ressemble tout de même… Beaucoup à la Terre, marmonna Ciel qui avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était en enfer.

- Avec quelques différences tout de mêmes… Souffla Sebastian derrière lui.

Ils n'étaient que tous les quatre sur cette étrange plate-forme dans un endroit apparemment assez loin des villes, et pourtant parfaitement bien entretenu.

- La Passerelle est un endroit très important pour les démons, sans elle, nous ne pourrions pas quitter notre monde, mais nous ne nous rendons pas si souvent que ça parmi les humains, et elle est réservée à une certaine classe de la population, c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas très fréquentée, et mise à l'écart de la ville pour qu'elle garde sa pureté et que tout le monde ne s'attroupe pas à chaque fois qu'un démon veut voyager. Il faut aussi une autorisation spéciale pour faire passer d'autres personnes non habilitées avec sois…

- Deux minutes papa, le coupa Lali, ça fait beaucoup d'informations à retenir en une seule fois.

- Oui, je pense que tu aurais dû nous faire le topo _avant_ de nous lâcher dans cette mélasse étrange, ajouta Lila en fronçant le bout de son nez.

- Il y en aurait eu beaucoup trop à dire si je devais tout vous expliquer en avance. Profitez de ce séjour comme un voyage découvert des enfers… Continua-t-il sans relever le « charmante perspective » lâché par son amant. Et je n'aimerais pas vous gâcher la surprise… Jeune maître, finit le démon avec un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de Ciel qui le fit fulminer.

- Je déteste les surprises, grogna celui-ci pour toute réponse.

« On avait compris… » Pensèrent très fort les trois démons au même moment.

- Bon, nous devrions y aller, La capitale ne viendra pas à nous toute seule.

- Tu habites à la capitale papa ? C'est loin ? Oh et d'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'une seule passerelle pour tout le monde démon ?

- Lila… Calme toi, soupira Ciel devant l'enthousiasme débordant de sa fille.

Sebastian ne put retenir un sourire en voyant que malgré son air ennuyé, Ciel tendait très attentivement l'oreille, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Il ne laissait jamais tomber sa dignité.

Jamais.

- Oui, j'habite dans la capitale, Laosey pour lui donner un nom. Et il y a une passerelle par ville importante, la plus impressionnante étant celle-ci…

- Impressionnante ? C'est un caillou noir au milieu d'un tas de sable rouge, résuma Lali très poétiquement.

Lila savais très bien que sa jumelle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait et le faisait uniquement pour provoquer, comme à son habitude.

Tout dans La Passerelle n'était que sobriété, élégance, finesse et raffinement.

Les marches de pierre d'un noir brut aux veinures blanches, s'arrêtant maintenant dans le vide, étaient décorées de chaque côté d'une superbe rampe d'un noir mat, délicatement forgé, incrusté de part et d'autre de rubis étincelants sur le métal.

La plate-forme restait en elle-même une pure œuvre d'Art, un miracle d'architecture.

- C'est ici que sont faites toutes les cérémonies de premier passage, commenta Sebastian, regardez la bien, nous n'y retourneront que lors de notre retour… Maintenant, nous y allons…

- Mais on ne voit même pas la ville d'ici, c'est bien trop loin, râla Ciel.

- Mais voyons jeune maître, ici, si quelqu'un vous voit courir à une vitesse extraordinaire, personne ne s'en offusquera. Nous sommes chez les démons, nous nous déplaçons si vite ici que vous sentirez à peine le chemin… Je suis même certain que vous y prendrez du plaisir… Ah, Lali, tes chaussures, tu les avais oublié en haut, lâcha Sebastian, changeant brutalement de sujet avant de tendre ses ballerines à sa fille.

- Alors… Ça veut dire qu'on peut faire la course ? Répliqua-t-elle seulement en lançant un regard de défi à sa sœur qui le releva aussitôt.

- Courrez aussi vite que vous le voulez, souffla le démon.

Et sans plus attendre, les adolescentes s'élancèrent à une vitesse fulgurante sur le sable rouge, ne soulevant pas même un grain de poussière.

Les mouvements félins, puissants et souples les apparentant plus à quelque animal sauvage qu'autre chose.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Lila alors que ses canines s'accentuèrent un peu plus, le vent fouettant chaque parcelle de sa peau, agitant ses cheveux dans une folle danse qui la faisait exploser de joie.

Tout, chaque détail de la course, le sable qui crissait sous ses pieds, ses oreilles qui sifflaient, le froufrou de sa robe qui s'étalait dans une auréole bordeaux bordée de dentelles noires autour d'elle, le sourire de connivence de sa sœur à côté d'elle, le paysage rendu si flou que tout se fondait dans un décor monochrome, la respiration qui s'accélère, mais seulement sous le coup de l'excitation, de l'euphorie impensable qui se saisit d'elle, qui la fait vibrer jusqu'à ses ongles.

Aucun effort.

Juste se faire porter par le vent.

Juste exploser de joie.

Juste échanger un regard pour savoir qui sera la favorite de la brise, qui d'entre elle réussira à saisir l'envolé magique qui lui permettra de gagner cette course folle et insensée. Cette course à l'image d'elles-mêmes.

oOoOoOo

Près de la Passerelle, perdus dans une autre sorte de passion, Sebastian embrassait Ciel.

Mais il l'embrassait dans son monde, avec tous ses sens poussés, exacerbés au maximum, il l'embrassait, comme un démon embrasse celui qu'il aime.

Un baiser démoniaque

Et Ciel n'était pas en reste.

Les mains s'agrippaient aux vêtements, se perdaient dans les cheveux, couraient sur une ligne d'épaule, les jambes s'entremêlaient, comme si leurs corps n'étaient pas assez collés, les souffles se mélangeaient comme s'ils n'étaient expirés que par une même personne, les lèvres se dévoraient, se mordillaient, se soudaient, cachant au soleil le ballet intime de leurs langues.

- Et bien… Souffla Sebastian, se remettant tant bien que mal. Il semblerait que les enfers aient tendance à vous désinhiber.

- Parce que tu avais l'impression de te contrôler peut-être, répliqua Ciel d'une respiration hachée, les joues rouges et les mains encore dans les cheveux noirs de son amant.

Sebastian sourit seulement avant de poser, cette fois-ci avec toute la douceur du monde, ses lèvres rougies sur les siennes.

Un baiser tendre et doux, sa main effleurant la joue de l'autre, sa bouche frôlant la sienne avec amour.

Un baiser humain.

Leur deux corps enlacé, leurs fronts posés l'un sur l'autre, leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient pas , ils se dressaient au milieu du désert rouge, seules silhouettes perdues dans l'immensité, derrière eux la belle, la superbe Passerelle.

Qui jamais n'égalerait la beauté de leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient doucement, qui passerait toujours en second plan, en élément de décor, ce chef d'œuvre, cette merveille, dont les rubis ne pouvaient rivaliser avec l'éclat puissant de la passion, dont la pureté ne pouvait égaler celle qui transparaissait dans chaque regard, dont les lignes épurées ne traceraient jamais une histoire aussi belle que celle qu'elle abritait, à l'abri des regards.

Et les marches se dressaient fièrement dans le désert.

Et les corps se séparèrent avec douceur.

Mais seulement les corps.

- Nous devrions songer à y aller… Souffla Sebastian contre les lèvres de Ciel. Avant que les filles ne dévalisent la ville…

- Et je pense qu'elles en seraient capables… Murmura Ciel avant de reprendre lentement contenance.

- Vous voulez que je vous porte où…

- C'est bon ! Je suis capable de courir seul ! Lâcha Ciel, blessé dans sa fierté.

Et un sourire amusé courut seul lui aussi sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

Et ils coururent.

Et ils volèrent.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ chapitre finit ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendras vite ^^ (et pitiééé laissez des review ! ON en a eu qu'une sur le dernier chapitre ! /


	24. Chapitre 24 :

Et voilà ! ^^ publié pour le 1er de l'an ! Si ce n'est pas beau :)  
Un chapitre... Tout en description je l'avoue ^^" mais lorsqu'on aborde un nouveau monde, c'est assez difficile de ne pas d'abord le décrire.  
Bref, introduction de nouveaux personnages assez important pour le dernier "Axe" de cette fic ^^ celui des enfers.  
Car après cet Axe (assez long tout de même), un chapitre de conclusion, un épilogue... Et ce sera la fin ^^  
Voilà, Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

Et leur apparut, comme sortit de nulle part, un rempart.

Une immense muraille aux pierres sombres qui se dressait sur le sable rouge.

Mais contre tout attente, il n'y avait aucun garde, aucune protection particulière.

Seul cet immense rempart noir.

Et leurs filles étaient là, béate devant l'édifice qu'elles n'avaient étrangement put voir qu'à quelques mètres de lui, alors que maintenant, il était la seule chose qui attirait le regard.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le contempler plus longtemps que Sebastian pénétra à l'intérieur par la grande porte ouverte.

Et les quatre démons franchirent les battants de bois.

Alors que tout était si désert, si vide, si morne à l'extérieur, la ville était une explosion de vie.

L'Enfer n'avait de rien de macabre, de sanglant ou de lugubre, contrairement aux croyances populaires.

Tout était propre, les gens circulaient, échangeant parfois quelques rires, les vendeurs tentaient d'attirer à eux des clients par les mérites de leurs produits, quelques bestioles étranges passaient sur une poutre, sautaient d'une fenêtre, entre les étales, un groupe d'adolescent se moquait d'un couple qui semblait se disputer, quelques démons se donnaient en spectacle pour amuser la foule…

Les rues encombrées étaient encadrées de maisons de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, mais dans des couleurs assez sobres, contrairement aux tenus chatoyantes, aux couleurs explosives qui dansaient le ballet de la vie autour d'eux.

Une fenêtre ouverte ici donnait sur un salon simple, une autre là-bas sur une chambre luxueuse.

Une immense auberge se dressait par là, accueillait quelques démons à l'air riche et distingué.

Un peu plus loin c'était une échoppe de draps, et encore là, une boutique d'ébéniste.

La ville que la petite famille traversait était une merveille pour les yeux.

- Nous avons copié quelques mœurs humaines, donna Sebastian en explications, les Hommes ne se sont pas trop mal débrouillés sur certaines inventions.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas cassé la tête en fait, commenta Lali, vous avez juste attendu que les humains créent des choses pour les copier après…

- Pas tout à fait tout de même… Lâcha Sebastian avec un sourire amusé.

Il n'y avait bien sûr pas un seul moyen de transport, les démons n'en avaient absolument pas besoin vu la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Les gens qui quittaient leur maison marchaient si vite que des humains aurait crus à une course effrénée.

Et bien sûr, aucune boutique ne vendait de nourriture humaine.

Une attira particulièrement l'attention des jumelles, une échoppe d'où se dégageait une odeur fabuleuse, exquise, une senteur qui tournoya un instant autour d'elles, chatouillant leurs fins nez, courut sur leur peau et les attira encore, les appâta.

Mais le magasin était étrangement fermé.

Barricadé même.

Mais elles ne purent s'y attarder, leurs parents continuaient d'avancer.

- Papa ? Où on va en fait ? Questionna Lila en se demandant pourquoi leur petit groupe suivait obstinément l'immense allé central qui coupait la grande ville.

- Au Palais, je dois vous présenter aux souverains.

- Ah, parce qu'il y a des rois démons ? S'étonna Lali. Comme en Angleterre ? Et il peut avoir des femmes qui gouverne ou alors c'est comme en France ? Ce pays de misogyne !

Un sourire étira les lèvres des deux parents.

- Oui, les femmes peuvent gouverner, dans le cas présent… Les souverains sont deux, le roi et la reine sont sur le même pied d'égalité… Du moins, officiellement, souffla Sebastian, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

- Et ils règnent depuis combien de temps ?

- À peu près l'éternité je crois…

_Normal,_ songea Ciel avec scepticisme, _c'est bien connu que les souverains règnent depuis « à peu près l'éternité »…_

- Au fait Sebastian, lâcha Ciel, comme nos filles, n'es-tu pas censé toi aussi prendre une forme démoniaque ?

Effectivement, depuis le passage du portail, les deux jeune filles avaient les pupilles fendues, flamboyantes, les canines pointues et les mains griffues, et même leurs cheveux étaient un peu plus courts et effilés, comme pour un dégradé.

En revanche, leurs longues robes ne s'étaient pas modifiées.

- M'y autorisez vous, jeune maître ? Demanda Sebastian en le fixant avec tout le sérieux du monde. Mais elle se sera pas complète en revanche.

Ciel avait pensé qu'une fois en Enfer, les termes du contrat ne tiendrait plus, que Sebastian le traiterait comme moindre, comme étranger à son univers.

Jamais, Ô grand jamais sa fierté ne l'aurait autorisé à le dire, mais il était effrayé à l'idée que son majordome cesse ce rôle si important qu'il avait auprès de lui.

- Bien sûr que je t'y autorise, grommela-t-il en cachant sa gêne et sa joie de voir que son démon était exactement le même.

Un autre sourire amusé franchit les lèvres de Sebastian.

Sa famille l'amusait vraiment énormément, surtout ce jeune homme fière qui se tenait droit devant lui, fuyant son regard sans contrôler tout à fait la lueur heureuse de son oeil si bleu.

Il se retint de l'embrasser violement devant toute la ville et se remit en marche.

Et petit à petit, ses pupilles se fendirent et ses iris prirent cette teinte sanglante qui leur était coutumière, dès lors que l'on touchait à son jeune maître.

Ses canines scintillèrent brièvement alors qu'elles s'aiguisaient jusqu'à devenir mortellement pointues.

Ses chaussures de majordome se transformèrent en talons plus haut, en cuire plus brillant.

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent légèrement, et sa tenue se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus… Seyant qu'un habit de majordome.

Et Ciel comprit pourquoi on appelait le diable « le tentateur »…

- Je crois qu'à part vos yeux rouges, jeune maître, aucune transformation ne soit possible pour vous… Lâcha le démon, tirant le jeune comte de sa contemplation.

- Cela me chamboule assez peu, répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé.

Et ils continuèrent leur ascension le long de l'immense allée encombrée, le claquement de leurs talons sur les pavés de pierre noyés sous le brouhaha de la ville.

Et enfin, le palais se dressa devant eux.

Immense, sobre, élégant, respirant la richesse mais pas l'opulence.

Et les immenses portes de chênes s'ouvrirent sans un grincement.

- À partir de maintenant, ne me quittez plus d'une semelle, ordonna Sebastian.

_Comme si on ne faisait pas ça depuis le début…_ Songea Lali avec un sourire amusé.

Sa sœur captura son regard et lui tira la langue.

Elle avait compris bien rapidement les pensées de Lali et ne put réprimer à son tour un sourire.

Et ils pénétrèrent dans la cour.

Les aristocrates, les artistes, les politiciens, les coursiers, les serviteurs y évoluaient avec grâce et c'était tout l'entourage du couple souverain qui se tenaient là, hélant un démon par là, expliquant les nuances compliquées d'un étrange instrument ici, passant par la porte maintenant ouverte pour remettre un message là-bas…

Ils n'eurent que le temps de faire quelques pas à l'intérieur de la cour que deux démons parfaitement identiques se tenaient devant eux, guindé, le visage fermé, coincé dans les vêtements luxueux des serviteurs royaux.

Des jumeaux.

Les filles sursautèrent.

C'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient des jumeaux autres qu'elles.

_Nous n'étions pas censé être un cas quasiment unique ?_ Se demanda Lila en triturant son ruban. _Il y en a d'autres ? Mais que font-ils aux palais alors ? Oz n'a pas cherché à les enlever eux ?_

_Et pourquoi nous et pas eux ? Pourquoi c'est sur notre famille que s'acharne ce malade, et pas sur ces jumeaux si propres sur eux !_Pensait Lali, jalouse et furieuse qu'ils semblent si loin de tous soucis tandis qu'elles devaient constamment échapper aux mains d'un fou qui voulait leur faire expérience sur expérience.

Une ou deux personnes leur jetèrent un coup d'œil, les montrèrent du doigt en chuchotant un moment, attirant la curiosité de quelques autres personnes.

Mais dans le désordre des personnes circulant, la discrétion des jumeaux les rendaient presque invisibles aux yeux du reste de la cour, occupée à diverses activités.

- Leurs Altesses vous attendent dans la salle des plaidoiries, lâchèrent-ils d'une voix atone.

Seules leurs lèvres avaient remué, le reste de leur visage totalement immobile.

Et ils se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait et avancèrent discrètement pour les escorter, slalomant dans la foule plutôt que la fendant.

Toujours en finesse.

- Donc la rumeur était vraie… Marmonna Sebastian.

- Hum ?

- J'avais entendu dire par quelques démons mineurs sur Terre, que le roi avait pris sous son aile des jumeaux, mais on ne les jamais vu officiellement, et personne ne leur a parlé. Ils sont comme des fantômes dans le palais, aperçut parfois, croisé au détour d'un couloir, de loin. La rumeur n'a jamais été vraiment confirmée.

Sur ces paroles, les quatre démons pénétrèrent dans le palais, somptueux, aux grandes tentures de velours bordeaux, aux immenses chandeliers dont les flammes dansantes menaient le ballet désorganisé des ombres des pierres noires.

Les jumeaux leur ouvrirent les portes sculptées de la salle du trône, s'inclinants devant les souverains dans une basse révérence avant de se retirer.

Les portes se refermèrent lourdement derrière la famille et Sebastian s'avança au centre de la pièce dans une inclination du buste.

- Vos Altesses, souffla-t-il.

Et d'un coup d'œil, il intima à sa famille de le rejoindre.

Les filles soulevèrent les coins de leurs robes du bout de leur doigt opalins, penchant leur corps dans une gracieuse et profonde révérence tandis que Ciel courbait à son tour l'échine.

Sur un signe de la reine, ils se relevèrent tous les quatre et la première chose qui frappa Ciel fut l'âge du couple.

On ne donnait pas plus de trente-trois ans à la reine.

Fine, grande et belle, droite dans trône de pierre, la noblesse qui se dégageait de son visage n'avait d'égal que l'aura d'autorité et de prestance qui émanait d'elle.

Elle n'était pas de ces personnes que l'on contrariait, son regard glacé était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus démoniaque, de plus hautain, mais intelligent et vif.

On ne mentait pas à des yeux pareils.

Et à côté de cette figure de prestance… Le roi.

- Mais… Je rêve où… Il est plus jeune que nous ? Lâcha Lali à sa jumelle.

Et Sebastian retint avec peine un sourire moqueur de pointer sur son visage.

Le roi, affalé dans son fauteuil, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir, s'amusant à titiller les côtes de la reine de ses doigts de pied qu'il avait libérés de sa chaussure, avait l'apparence d'un gamin de quinze ans.

Son visage espiègle était tiré dans une moue rieuse tandis que la reine se retenait à grande peine de ne pas le frapper pour sa cruelle stupidité.

Ce couple rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Ciel, quelque chose qui lui paraissait assez important.

Son regard les fixa un moment, voyagea jusqu'à son amant… revint sur le couple…

- Et bien ! Ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens voir ton papa ? Vilain garçon ! S'exclama soudain le roi.

Et il sauta de son fauteuil, toujours une chaussure en moins et se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Sebastian !  
Son visage glissa lentement sur le côté jusqu'à se fixer sur le reste de la famille derrière le démon.

- Alors, va-y, présente moi enfin mon gendre et mes petits-enfants enfin !

* * *

Et ? Le couple royale ? Comme vous l'attendiez ? Je parie que non xD On s'est bien amusé avec le roi en l'imaginant en tout cas ^^  
Bon, voilà :) Commentaire ?


	25. Chapter 25

Hello tout le monde, désolé pour l'incommensurable retard mais voila enfin le chapitre suivant. C'est Pekoding qui publie cette fois (vous le reconnaitrez surement au style du commentaire ^^") et au nom de nous deux (avec Lélé-chan), nous vous remercions beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour les nombreux com' que l'on a reçu jusqu'ici. C'est ce qui motive et mets du baume au cœur ^^. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus. See you...

And Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

Un silence pesant régna un instant dans la salle alors que les trois autres démons fixaient le roi, les yeux exorbités.

La reine lâcha un petit soupir agacé et un claquement sec de la langue tandis que Sebastian tentait de faire comprendre à son assaillant de le lâcher d'un raclement de gorge prononcé.

- Ce que je peux me sentir aimé ici… Bougonna le roi en étranglant une dernière fois son fils avant de reculer.

- Vous êtes le roi des Enfers, si vous vouliez être adoré, il fallait aller au Paradis, lâcha sobrement la reine. Mon fils, heureuse de te revoir, continua-t-elle avec une expression… Respirant la joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme.

- Mère, salua Sebastian en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Présente nous les démons qui t'accompagnent.

- Père, mère, mes filles, Lila et Lali.

Il s'écarta et présenta d'un mouvement de la main les deux jeune filles au regard pourpre et à l'air mutin.

Le roi leur colla instantanément une bise sonore sur la joue et leur ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

Mais si l'on faisait quelques instants l'erreur de se demander s'il était bien à sa place ici, l'éclat cruel et supérieur qui brillait dans son regard ambre avait tôt-fait de vous le rappeler : Il était bien le roi des Enfers.

- Et lui ? Interrogea le roi en se tournant vers Ciel, jusque là resté assez immobile.

Un sourire incroyablement tendre étira les lèvres du majordome.

- Votre gendre, le comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Et l'affection que portait ce simple mot fit hausser un sourcil surpris au roi tandis que la reine ne put empêcher son gracieux front de se plisser un instant.

Le démon qui se tenait à présent devant elle était bien différent de celui qui était parti il y avait sept ans pour conclure un pacte avec un jeune garçon aux portes de la mort.

Elle lâcha un reniflement suffisant, il y avait intérêt à ce que ce ridicule démon aux cheveux bleu-gris n'ait pas transformé son fier et glacé fils en pâte de guimauves rose et violette trop sucrée et mielleuse.

Comme si ce misérable insecte comprenait de quoi retournaient les pensées de la reine, un rictus méprisant se peint sur ses odieuses lèvres qui avaient osé toucher celle de son fils.

Et Sebastian qui avait suivi l'échange se demanda un bref instant comment sa mère si fière supporterait un jour qu'il ait abandonné sa dignité d'héritier du trône démoniaque pour un humain encore plus prétentieux qu'elle.

Ils décida de clore enfin ces présentations qui traînaient en longueur.

- Lila, Lali, jeune maître, je vous présente les Souverains des Enfers, mes parents.

Ciel tiqua un instant à cette annonce officielle, mais garda la bouche hermétiquement fermé.

Il avait traité parfois comme un chien le Prince des Enfers, mais ce constat lui fit moins mal que de savoir qu'il ne connaissait strictement rien à Sebastian, alors que lui savait jusqu'au moindre de ses états d'âme.

Pendant ce temps, le roi était rapidement retourné à son trône.

Il se pencha par-dessus l'imposant siège de pierre, les fesses se tortillant dans leur direction tandis qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose qui avait dû glisser par dessus l'accoudoir.

Enfin, il se redressa, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, ses canines pointues brisant l'impression d'innocence que pouvait avoir cette expression, sa couronne de rubis et d'argent dans une mains, et sa chaussure disparue dans l'autre.

- Voilà, je fais plus souverain de cette manière, argua-t-il en ajustant la lourde couronne sur ses épis blonds désordonnés tandis que sa chaussure retournait à son pied.

Puis il se dirigea vers les filles, un sourire quelque peu tordu aux lèvres. Il faisait presque exactement leur taille, avec quelques centimètres de plus

Son visage se tourna sur le côté jusqu'à presque toucher son épaule tandis qu'il dévisageait sans vergogne les deux jeune démones qui s'échangèrent un regard surpris avant de hausser les épaules de concert face à cet étrange énergumène.

- Vous êtes absolument magnifiques mesdemoiselles, et tellement similaires… Depuis les jumeaux, je n'avais pas vu cela…

Les jeunes filles retinrent un tic à l'évocation des jumeaux.

Le souverain se tourna vers Ciel qui avait à peine bronché alors que le roi n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de ses filles.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance cher Comte, commença-t-il, je vois que la rumeur selon laquelle un humain serait devenu un des nôtres était fondée… Je dois vous avouer que le dernier cas de ce genre remonte à plusieurs siècles.

- Vous me voyez aussi ravi que vous, Altesse

- Votre entrain et votre enthousiasme délibéré me font incroyablement penser à celui de ma chère épouse, lâcha joyeusement le roi en se retournant vers la concernée avec un sourire provocateur.

Du haut de son imposant trône de pierre, celle-ci haussa un sourcil, mais aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage de glace.

- Et bien c'est sûrement pour compenser vos excès de stupidité, lâcha la reine avec rictus méprisant digne de Ciel.

Et seul Sebastian perçut l'éclat d'amusement et d'affection qui brilla un instant dans le regard de ses parents.

Soudain, le roi, aussi imprévisible que toujours, se campa dans le dos de ses filles, une main sur leur épaule, sa tête passant entre les deux visage surpris des jumelles.

- Ma chère épouse, que diriez-vous alors de prendre l'entière garde de ces deux jeune démones. Comte, des hommes vont vous ramener dans votre manoir. Au revoir… Commença-t-il en agitant la main en direction de Ciel.

- Hors de question, le coupa froidement Ciel en détachant chacune de ses syllabes.

Son regard s'était fait subitement orageux et sa colère l'empêchait de remarquer l'air totalement blasé qu'affichaient son amant et la reine. Amant qui était d'ailleurs le portrait craché de sa mère.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Votre Altesse, continua-t-il d'une voix tranchante et affirmé, il est hors de question que mes filles vivent ailleurs qu'avec nous.

Et sans aucune mise en garde, Sebastian se plaça subitement devant lui pour lui voler ses lèvres avec un sourire tandis que le roi explosait de rire et que la reine poussait un soupir fatigué.

Un peu perdu Ciel interrogea son amant du regard.

- Monsieur, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son jeune maître, avant de prendre mon père au sérieux la prochaine fois, veuillez me consulter. Cela vous évitera peut-être quelques colères.

Ciel allait répliquer vertement, mais Sebastian ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Père, je vous saurais gré de ne pas troubler mon compagnon, surtout avec de telles histoires. Mère, puis-je avoir votre appui ?

- Hm, tout compte fait je l'aime bien ce petit comte, il arrive à être presque aussi froid que moi quand il s'énerve.

Et sur ce, la reine s'anima enfin, pour se déporter d'une démarche gracieuse vers son conjoint… Et lui flanquer un puissant coup de poing à la tête.

- Stupide roi, écouter votre fils ne peut vous faire que du bien. Enchantée Comte, veuillez ne pas prêter attention aux incohérents propos que pourrait tenir mon époux.

- Votre Altesse.

Après une moue boudeuse, les yeux ambre-dorés du roi-gamin se voilèrent de résignation.

- Bon, je me rends, les jumeaux vont vous raccompagner dans vos appartements. Un transfert n'est jamais de tout repos, surtout pour autant de personne… Soyez prêt pour la réception de ce soir ! Des vêtements seront mis à votre disposition.

À cet instant, les deux immense portes sculptées s'ouvrirent sur les deux frères comme s'ils avaient attendu tout le long de l'entrevue pour s'exécuter.

Dans une dernière salutation, la famille se retira pour suivre les jumeaux à travers les dédales de couloirs.

Dans l'immense salle du trône, les portes claquèrent dans le vide, et le roi avait une mine bien grave soudain, d'où transparaissait même quelques signes d'une fatigue évidente.

Il se dirigea lentement vers son trône, à côté de la reine qui avait repris sa place, elle aussi le visage sombre.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, laissant sa main courir un instant sur le visage de marbre de sa femme avant de se rassoir sur le siège de pierre, attrapant au passage la main de son épouse.

- Les grands troubles ne vont plus tarder à s'abattre sur eux, soupira-t-il en passant son autre mains sur ses yeux, je plains tellement cette famille. Pourvu, pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent.

Pour toute réponse, la reine lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

À l'extérieur, l'ambiance était tout autre.

Les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager les jumeaux, et les deux parents n'étaient pas non plus en reste au niveau des interrogations et des coups d'œils furtifs vers les jeunes hommes.

Sebastian songea qu'il devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec sa mère pour savoir ce que faisaient des jumeaux au palais comme simples servants.

Et s'ils leur avaient au premier coup d'oeil parut impassible et totalement dénué d'émotion, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs avec la petite famille, des signes évidents détentes apparaissaient

À commencer par les quelques remarques qu'ils s'échangeaient, mais que personne ne comprenait, comme lorsque les jumelles utilisaient leur langage propre.

L'un lança un petit coup de coude au deuxième avec un sourire taquin tandis que l'autre réprima un soupir avant d'envoyer une légère tape sur la tête de son frère.

Leur apparence aurait été assez atypique sur terre, avec leurs cheveux neiges, longs pour l'un, courts pour l'autre, leurs yeux vairons dorés et noirs et leur peau légèrement mat tranchait sous leurs mèches claires.

Ayant du mal à réfréner leur curiosité, les filles les détaillaient sous toutes les coutures, penchant la tête sur le côté pour constater leur profil si aristocratique, les dépassants un instant pour apercevoir de face leurs yeux aux couleurs si différentes, reculant pour mieux s'étonner de leur étrange couleur de cheveux, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils s'échangeaient…

Ce manège effectué volontairement sans aucune discrétion amusa les jumeaux et celui aux cheveux courts finit par lâcher un pouffement alors que l'autre leva un sourcil blanc et laissa courir un demi-sourire sur son visage.

Une petite moue taquine passa sur les traits de Lali alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les jumeaux.

Sa sœur la retint un instant pour la dissuader, mais elle lui tira la langue avant de se planter devant les deux jeune hommes pour marcher à reculons, sans les quitter du regard.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Lali, et derrière-vous, c'est ma sœur Lila. Et vous ?

Le premier à répondre fut celui aux cheveux courts.

Ses yeux se plissèrent joyeusement et un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres, habituées à cela.

- Je suis Raven, et à côté c'est mon frère, Zach. Il a l'air un peu taciturne comme ça, mais c'est juste pour se donner un genre en fait !

- Je vois ça, compléta Lila qui avait rejoint sa sœur pour marcher elle aussi à reculons comme si de rien n'était tandis que la petit troupe continuait à déambuler dans les couloirs ornée de tapisseries de velours pourpre du palais.

Zach leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas taciturne, souffla-t-il avec un sourire amusé, juste moins idiot que mon crétin de frère. Et comment fait-on pour vous différencier ? Vous êtes absolument les mêmes, et en plus, vos vêtements et vos cheveux sont pareils.

- Le ruban, répondit Lila en montrant son poignet. Et pour s'en souvenir c'est facile, le ruban est violet, comme les Lilas. Et par élimination, celle qui n'a pas le ruban, c'est Lali.

- Sympathique d'être reconnue par élimination, ronchonna Lali alors que Raven explosait de rire.

Derrière les quatre jumeaux, le maître et son majordome échangèrent un regard septique. Déjà que deux jumelles, c'était difficile à gérer, pitié, pas deux de plus dans les pattes !

* * *

Voili voilou, je vous dit a la prochaine fois ( que l'on espère rapide, nos emplois du temps respectif en décidera hélas)

Pourquoi pas un petit com'? ^^


	26. Chapitre 26 part1 :

Et voilà un chapitre qui.. Ne sert à rien et ne fait pas avancer l'histoire -_-" en fait, il ne se termine pas la normalement, il y a un lemon qui suit, mais je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, et la je part pour 4 jours, et je ne veux ps vous faire attendre 4 jours de plus, alors je met déjà ça, et je publierais mon lemon en rentrant dimanche dans un chapitre 26 bis ^^ Voilà ^^ profitez quand même ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à couloir qui se terminait par un lourd rideau de velours.

- À partir d'ici, ce sont les appartements royaux, expliqua Zach en indiquant le rideau, il n'est nul besoin d'une porte car un sceau sur le palier empêche quiconque n'en a pas l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Vous, vous pouvez bien sûr, ajouta joyeusement Raven en se plantant devant la famille, vu que Monsieur le Comte possède le sceau de son Altesse sur son oeil droit et que Mesdemoiselles ont aussi la marque.

Il faisait allusion à la moitié de sceau qui se dessinait sous l'oeil de chacune des jumelles, sceau qu'elles maquillaient habituellement avec du maquillage lors des sorties sur Terre.

- Le général de l'armé y a aussi accès en cas d'urgence, ainsi que certains domestiques, après il n'y a que les membres de la famille royale, continua Zach.

Ces courtes indications terminées, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Sebastian.

- Votre Altesse, souhaitez vous récupérer vos appartements habituels ou préférez-vous de nouveaux maintenant que vous avez un compagnon.

- Mes appartements habituels.

- Très bien.

Et la main bronzée de Raven écarta le rideau pour permettre le passage de la famille et de son jumeau.

Ciel remarqua effectivement le sceau qui couvrait le sol au niveau du chambranle et fut brièvement surpris lorsqu'il émit une légère lumière à leur passage.

Une fois passé, l'aile du château dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était cent fois plus somptueuse que tout ce qu'il avait déjà put voir, sur Terre comme aux Enfers.

Usant de leur extraordinaire vitesse, les démons furent rapidement conduits à leurs appartements.

Le couloir était richement décoré, lourd et sombre, et il ne possédait que deux portes.

Raven ouvrit celle de droite tandis que Zach se positionnait à celle de gauche.

- Vos appartements vôtre Altesse, qui sont maintenant aussi ceux de votre compagnon… commença le premier.

- Et voici ceux des demoiselles, reprit le second en ouvrant à son tour la porte. Nous avons jugés bon de faire construire la chambre de vos filles à côté de la vôtre.

- Ils… Ils ont **construit** la chambre dans le seul temps de notre entretien avec leurs Majestés…. Souffla Ciel avec les yeux écarquillés.

Sebastian ne sût retenir un sourire légèrement moqueur devant l'ébahissement de son jeune maître. Il l'attrapa par la main et le guida dans sa… Dans **leur **chambre.

Les filles pénétrèrent à leur tour dans leurs appartements, Lila ne pouvant retenir son regard de divaguer sur les mèches étrangement blanches qui retombaient sur les épaules de Zach qui leur tenait la porte.

Ce fut sa sœur qui la tira de sa torpeur, dans tout les sens du terme, en l'attrapant brusquement par le poignet pour l'amener à sa suite dans le petit salon.

- Bah Lila, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ! Se moqua-t-elle franchement une fois la porte refermé. Tu trompe Finny avec ce superbe démon ?

- Je ne trompe personne puisque je ne suis avec personne, grogna Lila avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée droit dans le piège de sa jumelle.

- Héhé, donc tu admets qu'il te plaît franchement et que tu étais en train de le violer du regard.

Les joues de Lila s'empourprèrent violement et elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Mais arrête de dire des choses aussi stupides Lali ! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

- Tu le bouffait des yeux de la même façon que Papa le fait avec Père, lâcha-t-elle avec ironie.

Elles jetèrent à peine un regard au somptueux petit salon et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre pour se jeter sur le moelleux lit parme.

- Admettons, mais c'est juste de l'attirance, bougonna-t-elle… Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire dire toi ! Sale manipulatrice !

- À ton service, ricana Lali.

Et en guise de réponse, elle se prit un oreiller dans le visage.

oOoOoOo

Dans l'autre chambre, l'ambiance était bien plus tendue. Les premières secondes, Ciel avait simplement fixé son regard dans celui de son majordome sans prononcer un mot, avant que des rires hystériques coupé de quelques lamentions et bruit de tissus déchirés se firent entendre de la pièce attenante.

Ils semblait qu'elle avaient oubliés que n'importe quelle personne circulant dans l'aile royale du château pouvait les entendre…

Ciel poussa un soupire de découragement avant de s'assoire sur la soie noire du drap du lit.

- Au fait Sebastian, je croyais que les démons ne dormaient pas, que font des lits ici ?

- Simple mesure de confort, les démons de la Haute ont toujours apprécié le moelleux d'une couche, et il faut avouer que cela à son côté pratique lors de… L'accouplement.

Les oreilles de Ciel prirent une teinte aussi carmin que la couverture à l'utilisation du mot.

Le souvenir de Sebastian se faisant enlacer par son père en plaisantant avec sa mère ressurgit brusquement dans son esprit et sa gêne s'évapora instantanément.

Allait-il le laisser seul pour reprendre son rôle de Prince ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si Sebastian ne le servait plus ? Et ses filles lui seraient-elles prisent également ?

- Sebastian, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale et sarcastique, aurais-tu finit par me dire un jour que tu n'étais que le Prince des Enfers, ou seules les tentatives d'enlèvement de nos filles par un malade t'ont poussé à cette extrémité ?

Le sang de Sebastian se gela un instant dans ses veines en distinguant la profonde blessure qui se cachait derrière les paroles polaires de son amant et amour.

- Je…

Et voilà, un démon qui bute sur ses mots… Si sa mère le voyait. Son jeune maître avait décidément le pouvoir de le plonger dans d'étranges états.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est tellement plus facile pour toi de savoir de moi jusqu'à la moindre de mes failles, en te cachant si bien qu'au final, je ne te connais même pas, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Sebastian hésita un instant, encore et toujours troublé par la tristesse et la colère de Ciel de ne rien savoir de lui.

- Cela n'excuse en rien mon omission, mais j'avoue avoir pensé me tenir le plus loin possible des Enfers. Je ne pensais même pas réellement y remettre les pieds. Et si je vous l'avais simplement dit comme ça, un jour comme un autre, vous auriez sûrement pensé que je revendiquais un quelconque égard dû à mon statut d'ici bas, ou que je cherchais à me mettre en avant par un titre qui n'existe plus dès que je suis auprès de vous. Je ne vous quitterais jamais.

Son majordome se rapprochait de lui à chaque mot de sa tirade, finissant attraper son visage de ses mains.

Toujours assis sur le lit, les mains crispées sur le doux tissu carmin de la couverture, Ciel vit le visage de son majordome descendre lentement jusqu'au sien.

Mais à la dernière seconde, Sebastian décala son visage du sien pour simplement l'enlacer, se penchant si bien qu'ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit.

Il le serra un peu plus fortement contre son torse et glissa ses lèvres sur son oreille.

- Je vous aime, chuchota-t-il comme si c'était le plus pur et le plus doux des secrets.

Lentement, les mains de Ciel lâchèrent la couverture et naviguèrent vers le dos de son majordome afin de le prendre pour nouvelle cible.

- C'était une attaque traître, murmura-t-il à son tour avant se laisser porter par l'étreinte qui se raffermie à ses mots.

oOoOoOo

- Tu crois qu'on a le droit de visiter ? Demanda Lila en se tournant vers sa sœur. Je m'ennuie là.

- Les parents ne nous ont rien interdit, on doit au moins pouvoir explorer le château et la cour intérieure. Et puis de toute façon, nous sommes des princesses maintenant, lâcha sa sœur avec un air mutin.

- Ouais, on va juste prévenir les parents.

- Alors je te conseille de simplement toquer et parler à travers la porte, parce que vu le regard que Papa a jeté à Père tout à l'heure, ils doivent être en train de faire des choses qu'on ne veut surtout pas voir…

oOoOoOo

- Mmmh…

Le gémissement de Ciel arracha un frisson à Sebastian qui reprit instantanément ses lèvres, ne cessant pas ses caresses sur la peau de son jeune maître.

Ses mains glissaient sur son ventre, parcouraient ses flancs, titillaient ses tétons et sa bouche lâcha un instant sa jumelle pour picorer de baisers la mâchoire blanche.

- Se… Sebastian… Tu ne dois pas me quitter… Jamais… Murmura Ciel en agrippant les mèches corbeau de son majordome.

- Jamais, répéta-t-il seulement en suçotant le lobe de son oreille.

- Prouve-le-moi. C'est un ordre.

Un éclair rougeoyant fendit les pupilles du démon alors qu'il fixait son regard dans celui cobalt qui lui faisait face.

- **Yes, my Lord.**

Et jamais il n'eut autant de plaisir à obéir à un ordre.

oOoOoOo

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu au moins ?

- Il y a très, très peu de chance…

- Nos parents sont des obsédés…

* * *

Et voilàà ! Un petit commentaire tout de même ? ^^" Et encore vraiment désolé du retard !


	27. Chapter 26 part2:

voici enfin la suite ! Depuis le temps qu'elle traînait en version papier dans mon sac... C'est pour ce lemon et le précédent qu'on à fait passer Lilalali d alors profitez en bien ! ^^ Et vous savez quoi... Je ne suis plus une lycéenne... TT_TT J'ai passé pour la dernière fois les portes de mon lycée hier... À partir de septembre je suis une étudiante en prépa scientifique. Bouhouhou ! Adieu jeunesse et insouciance perdue !

* * *

La chemise de Ciel, déjà à moitié défaite, ne mit pas très longtemps à rejoindre le sol.

Les mains de démon parcouraient chaque parcelle de son corps avec dévotion, et ses soupirs se faisaient de moins en moins discrets. La bouche de Sebastian migra rapidement vers le torse de son amant, chatouillant d'abord la clavicule, mordillant l'épaule, laissant une traîne chaude de salive glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à son nombril qu'il pénétra de sa langue.

- Hmm…

Son corps était bouillant et sa respiration hachée laissait filtrer quelques gémissements qui rendirent fou le démon au dessus de lui.

Ses reins se cambrèrent pour chercher désespérément le contacte d'un autre corps, mais Sebastian se contenta de faire lentement remonter son visage vers le sien, laissant le bout de son nez glisser sur la peau brûlante.

Il nicha sa tête dans le coup opalin et planta ses dents dans la peau sensible du jeune homme.

- Aah !

Ses mains agrippèrent la veste de son amant et tentèrent de l'arracher avec frénésie.

Il voulait sentir la peau de l'autre contre la sienne.

Une lèche sur sa morsure et un pincement sur son téton tendirent son corps vers l'autre.

Un gémissement appréciateur quitta ses lèvres alors que sa virilité tendue se frottait à celle de son majordome.

La respiration de Sebastian eut un accro et il retira aussitôt son haut pour coller un peu plus le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, embrassant furieusement ses lèvres.

Ciel continuait d'onduler sous lui, laissant des gémissements s'étouffer de temps à autre dans la bouche du démon qui sentait son self-contrôle lui échapper peu à peu.

Le corps souple de son amant qui s'agitait ainsi, frottant délibérément sa verge contre la sienne le rendait fou.

Sa langue chaude redessina chacun des muscles fins sous lui avant d'enfin arriver au pantalon tendu de son jeune aître qu'il descendit rapidement.

Ses yeux se relevèrent et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant le jeune homme languie sur la soie noire, les joues rouges, une marque brûlante dans le creux de son cou, un mince filet de salive coulant sur son menton et ses immenses yeux bleu fixés avec attente sur lui.

La tendresse folle qui l'envahit à cet instant calma la précipitation qui avait commencé à le gagner.

Il voulait prendre son temps, lui faire plaisir, voir ses yeux se troubler de désir et son corps trembler sous le sien, s'abreuver de ses gémissements, dévorer aussi bien son âme que son corps.

Une plainte le ramena à la réalité, et il s'aperçut que son souffle butait contre la virilité suintante de son amant qui le fusillait du regard et soulevait désespérément ses hanches pour tenter de frotter le bout de son gland contre les lèvres du démon.

Sebastian faillit le prendre sur le champ.

Sa langue quitta sa bouche et titilla le gland avant de lécher longuement la verge sur toute sa longueur.

Le souffle de Ciel se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que sa tête retombait sur le drap, sa respiration haché par le plaisir.

La main du brun passa sur ses bourses alors que l'autre caressait sa cuisse pâle.

- Sebastian… Gémit le jeune démon qui n'en pouvait plus de ces caresses trop légères.

Avec un sourire, il enfourna enfin la verge du jeune homme dans sa bouche sous le cri de plaisir de celui-ci.

Ses dents mordillèrent la base, sa langue s'enroula autour du sexe gorgé du jeune homme alors que les mouvements de sa bouche se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques.

- Hum… Ah ! Sebastian !

Les gémissements du jeune homme sous lui ne firent que l'exciter un peu plus, et ses mains partirent masser les fesses blanches.

Il sentit soudain le corps de Ciel commencer à se contracter et il retira aussitôt ses lèvres de son sexe en en pinçant légèrement le bout.

- Que… Seb… sebastian ! S'indigna Ciel, le souffle court.

- Non, non, il ne faut pas jouir maintenant…

Et sur ce il retourna son jeune maître sur les draps et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements.

Son corps se colla à celui du jeune homme et ses dents mordillèrent sa nuque alors que ses doigts forcèrent l'entrée de la bouche de Ciel qui les engloutis aussitôt, les suçant voracement, son sexe comprimé contre le matelas se faisant douloureux.

La verge du démon se frotta lentement contre ses fesses alors ses dents grignotait le lobe de son oreille, ses doigts allants et venants de plus en vite entre les lèvres du jeune homme sous lui qui n'était plus que gémissement et soupir de plaisir.

Sa main quitta le visage de son amour pour descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, enfonçant lentement un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de lui.

Il regarda avec fascination son membre disparaître dans le corps de son amant et retourna vivement son visage pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Sa langue tourna amoureusement avec sa jumelle, ses lèvres caressant celles qui le tentaient sans pitié.

Perdu dans son baiser, il ajouta un deuxième doigt sur lequel Ciel s'empala, frottant son membre sur le tissu du lit.

- Sebastian… Plus, ordonna le comte.

Tant pis pour la lenteur et la douceur.

De toute façon il était bien trop pressé.

Sebastian retira ses doigts avant de retourner de nouveau son amant.

Il voulait voir son visage torturé par le plaisir quand il le prendrait, il voulait voir ses yeux se voiler lorsqu'il jouirait et ses joues rougirent sous l'effort.

Sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, il poussa lentement son sexe dans l'intimité chaude qui l'appelait.

La souffrance déchira le corps de Ciel.

Comme à chaque fois.

Son corps était trop petit.

En le voyant encore ainsi, Sebastian pencha ses lèvres à l'oreille de son jeune maître.

- Vous… Savez que les démon peuvent modifier leur âge physique à partir du moment… où ils ont dépassé cet âge…

- Et c'est… C'est maintenant que tu… tu me dis ça… Souffla Ciel avec hargne.

Et le corps du jeune homme s'agrandit, s'élargit, et se muscla jusqu'à atteindre celui d'un adolescent de seize ans alors que ses yeux brillaient de la lueur rouge et sanglante des démons.

La beauté stupéfiante de son jeune maître coupa le souffle de Sebastian.

Et il craqua.

Il plongea brusquement dans le corps chaud de son amant, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser enflammé.

Aussi enflammé que le rythme de leurs corps qui allaient et venaient l'un contre l'autre.

Aussi enflammé que le rythme de leurs cœurs qui cognaient furieusement de concert.

Aussi enflammé que la passion de leurs âmes qui se mêlaient pour s'étreindre plus fort que leur chair.

- AAah !

Le cri rauque de Ciel fit comprendre au démon qu'il venait de trouver ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

Et il le prit encore plus fort, plus amoureusement, cognant à chaque allé et venu sa prostate malmenée.

Le visage du jeune homme roulait de droite à gauche alors ses lèvres ne retenaient plus ses cris de plaisir, son regard d'un rouge brûlant se voilant de temps à autre alors que son corps se tendait de plus en plus contre celui de Sebastian qui attrapa la verge délaissée de son amant pour le masturber sans rythme précis.

Ce fut ce qui acheva Ciel qui jouit dans un cri de plaisir, son sperme se répandant en plusieurs jets entre leurs corps serrés.

Le visage extatique de son amour plongea à son tour Sebastian dans la jouissance et il éjacula dans le corps brûlant sous lui avant de se retirer et se laisser lourdement retomber sur le drap, entraînant Ciel à se coucher sur lui.

Sa main parcourut lentement le visage de son jeune maître.

Son visage était toujours aussi fin, ses traits toujours aussi aristocratiques, mais sa mâchoire était plus masculine, ses mèches bleutées plus longues, ses yeux plus fins, son expression était plus mûre.

Sa main glissa sur l'épaule blanche du jeune homme. Musclé finement.

Comme le reste de son corps, plus grand, plus ferme.

On voyait le ligne de ses abdominaux se dessiner sur son ventre, chaque fibre de son corps un peu plus adulte et plus attirante.

Sebastian avait toujours sût que son jeune maître serait d'une beauté renversante en grandissant, mais là, il restait muet devant le corps qui se reposait sur le sien.

- Je vous aime, glissa-t-il dans son oreille.

- Tu es bien trop romantique pour un démon… Souffla Ciel en s'endormant lentement sur son torse.

Une expiration amusée frôla sa tempe.

- Comme si cela vous dérangeait réellement.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Tais-toi, tu m'énerves.

…

- Mais je t'aime aussi… Ajouta-t-il finalement dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Et il s'endormit en sentant les bras de Sebastian se refermer sur lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ Même si ce n'est qu'un petit lemon sans trop de prétention, j'espère tout de même avoir des commentaires ! ^^


	28. Chapitre 27 :

_Et voici -enfin- la suite de Lilalali xD_  
_je suis sûr que tout le monde pensait plus ou moins qu'on avait abandonné... x) mais non, la fin est déjà prévue et on sait ce qui va se passer et on compte finir ^^ j'avais juste un peu oublié car ce sont les review qui me font écrire x) je vois une review et "Ah ouais, faut que j'écrive la suite..." (je suis la seule flemmarde, pekoding est plu motivé, mais c'est pas elle qui tape la version finale alors... xD)_  
_ENjoy ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : **

Loin de l'atmosphère romantique de la chambre, les jumelles déambulèrent un peu partout dans le château, se faufilant dans chaque recoin, grimpant au plafond, tentant de s'incruster dans la moindre pièce, écoutant les démons chuchoter entre eux…

Ils ne dormaient pas, alors évidemment, même si la nuit était tombée, le château était aussi vivant qu'en pleine après-midi, les démones accrochées au bras de démons, les petits groupes jouant à divers jeux de société démoniaques, les serviteurs circulant à une vitesse ahurissante dans les couloirs…

Alors qu'elles passaient dans un grand hall, leur regard courant du sol au plafond, examinant les décorations, une musique lourde, pesante et sombre se fit entendre de la pièce attenante.

Lali jeta un regard à sa sœur et celle-ci hocha la tête.

Bien sûr qu'elles regarderaient ce qui se passait là.

Circulant entre les démons de plus en plus nombreux, elles ne purent s'empêcher de noter la magnificence de leurs tenues. Elles se sentirent vêtues de façon bien pauvre comparées aux immenses robes dont les motifs s'entrelaçaient de façon complexe, au décolleté bordé de dentelles sombres et aux bijoux fins et travaillés ornant les gorges blanches des démones.

Aucune d'elles n'avaient la plus petite ride, la moindre marque d'âge, le temps n'existait pas pour les démons.

Remarquant le regard de Lila sur une démone particulièrement ravissante, Lali se pencha à son oreille.

- T'inquiète, on est trente fois plus belles que n'importe laquelle. Et en plus, on est deux !

Lila pouffa, mais donna un coup de coude à sa jumelle.

- Tu es bien prétentieuse toi.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Regard les hommes plutôt que les femmes, ils nous ont tous plus ou moins bouffé du regard à un moment. On est géniales.

Écoutant les paroles de sa sœur, elle se permit un nouveau tour d'horizon.

Celui aux cheveux tout aussi noirs que ses yeux là-bas, adossé au mur, leur jetait fréquemment de petits coups d'œil. Le roux un peu plus loin parlant à une démone qui devait être sa sœur les pointait discrètement du doigt, un groupe de trois jeunes démons les fixaient ouvertement, riant entre eux et se donnant de petits coups de coudes, comme pour s'encourager à aller leur parler…

- Okay, on est géniales, conclue-t-elle.

Et avec un sourire complice, elles atteignirent le rideau qui les séparait de l'endroit d'où la musique venait et le soulevèrent.

_Ouah._

Fut la seule pensée qui les traversa.

Une immense, immense salle, et des robes, des costumes, des couleurs, des tables, de la musique, de la danse…

La réception.

Le roi leur avait dit qu'il y en aurait une ce soir…

Et aux bras de leurs cavaliers vêtus de costumes rivalisant d'élégance, mettant en valeur leur corps jeunes et bien construits, les dames se mouvaient gracieusement, chacun de leur mouvement marqué par le tissu de leur robes qui dansaient autant qu'elles, envoyant un sourire charmeur à ceux dont les bras les faisaient suivre le rythme de la musique sombre et distinguée, donnant un air irréel et onirique à la scène.

Les musiciens sur le côté, tout de noir vêtu, laissaient courir leurs mains pâles sur leurs instruments, bougeant à une vitesse inhumaine leurs doigts sur les cordes des violons, violoncelles et contrebasses, et mouvant pourtant si lentement l'archet sur les cordes.

On disait que les violons avaient été créés par les démons, et que ce bout de bois que les musiciens mortels avaient appelé « l'âme »… N'était autre aux Enfers qu'une véritable âme humaine, enfermée là et criant sa peine et ses émotions à travers les mains des musiciens.

Sur les côtés, d'immenses tables de buffet étaient posées là, et dessus, non de la nourriture, mais des fioles, un nombre incalculable de fioles parcourues de décorations d'argent massif, montant en spirale le long du verre droit et se terminant en un capuchon soigneusement taillé permettant d'ouvrir ou fermer le récipient cylindrique.

Et à l'intérieur, une fumée serpentait, ondulant doucement.

Elles avaient différentes couleurs, tailles et formes, varient du blanc pur au noir le plus sombre en passant par le vert calme, certaines se débattaient furieusement contre leur contenant, d'autres voguaient tranquillement, latente…

Un attrait irrésistible s'en dégageait.

Des âmes.

C'était la nourriture des démons bien entendu, et tout un stock d'âme était là, allant de celle du criminel à l'enfant innocent, pour les goûts de chacun.

Si les animaux avaient conscience d'être des proies pour l'homme, jamais l'homme ne se rendrait compte qu'il était la proie et nourriture continuelle du démon.

Les serviteurs circulaient avec grâce, des fioles posées sur leur plateau qui passaient entre les danseurs et ceux qui se contentaient de parler.

- Lila ?

- Lali ? S'étonnèrent deux voix simultanément.

Les filles se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec les jumeaux.

- Que faîtes-vous ici, c'est l'entrée des serviteurs ce rideau, l'entrée officielle est cette grande porte là, les renseigna Raven en pointant du doigt une somptueuse double porte grand ouverte, laissant entrer toujours plus de démons.

- Et vous êtes habillées bien pauvrement, ajouta sombrement Zack en les détaillants du regard.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que nous sommes superbes, contre-attaqua Lali en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

Si ce n'était pas pour sa sœur…

Raven pouffa et échangea un regard complice avec Lali.

- Nous ne disons pas le contraire… Mais si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

Curieuses, les jumelles repassèrent les rideaux et finirent par arriver dans une petite pièce, se demandant ce qui se tramait ici.

Et soudain, deux démones débarquèrent dans la pièce, leur sautant presque dessus, leur envoyant tellement de froufrous et tissus dans la figure que les jumelles avaient un peu de mal à suivre ce qui se passait.

Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, les deux femmes et les relâchèrent et contemplèrent les jumelles.

- Hum, nous avons fait du bon travail pour quelque chose de dernière minute, commenta la première.

- En effet, compléta la deuxième, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elles iraient à la réception sans tenue adéquate, heureusement qu'il nous restait du tissu…

Lila et Lali les dévisagèrent les yeux ronds.

- Vous venez juste de… _Faire_ ces vêtements ?

En effet, les deux jeunes filles étaient à présent vêtues d'une robe bustier d'un noir profond, s'évasant aux hanches en jupons de tulle cousus de perles blanches, un tissu violet remontant irrégulièrement en diagonale de leur hanche droite à leur côté gauche, s'enroulant parfois autour d'une perle et creusant plis et bosses parfaitement travaillés.

Le décolleté du bustier était décoré de dentelles prune, tandis que des séries espacées de quelques centimètres de perles d'un noir profond et brillant descendaient sur leur poitrine, bougeant à chacun de leur geste.

Un collier de perles sombres démarrant serré autour du cou puis descendant jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine que le décolleté laissait visible n'accentuait que plus la pâleur lunaire de leur peau, et un ruban violet était noué dans les cheveux lâchés de Lila, tandis qu'un noir ornait ceux de Lali.

Les jumelles se regardèrent, sachant très bien que l'une était le reflet de l'autre.

- Ouah ! Je dois être magnifique ! S'exclama Lila.

- Mais dîtes, ce n'est pas vraiment… Très commun comme tenue, s'étonna Lali.

Dans toutes les réceptions où elle était allée, elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de tenue, les robes avaient toutes des manches, souvent gonflées aux épaules puis serrées après, et de tels jupons, aussi évasés, et surtout en tulle, lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Une des couturières leva ses yeux rouges au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas courant sur Terre, mais ici, vous verrez de tout. Allez danser et montrer vos robes à tout le monde maintenant.

Ravies de se sentir aussi superbes, les deux jeune filles sortirent rapidement de la salle pour voir les jumeaux qui les attendaient là.

- Beaucoup mieux, commenta simplement Zack, mais le regard qu'il lança à Lila sous-entendait qu'il pensait bien plus que « beaucoup mieux ».

Raven se contenta de les regarder, bouche bée, elles étaient juste…

Secouant la tête, il leur offrit un grand sourire.

- Retour au bal maintenant !

Et les quatre jeunes démons se dirigèrent vers l'immense salle, passant cette fois-ci par la grande porte, les jumelles s'attirant des regards concupiscents.

- Le Roi nous as accordé notre soirée, nous ne sommes donc maintenant plus des serviteurs, commença Raven en se retourna face aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Lila, continua sobrement Zack en s'agenouillant devant elle, tendant la main, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse.

Sans hésiter, elle mis sa fine main dans celle plus grande et mate du démon aux longs cheveux blancs attachés en catogan.

Toujours solennel, il se releva et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, passant une main autour de sa taille.

Se sentant légèrement laissés pour compte Raven et Lali échangèrent un regard.

- Je crois que mon frère aime bien ta sœur.

- Je crois que ma sœur aime bien ton frère, lâchèrent-ils exactement au même moment.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Passant une main dans son dos et tendant l'autre en avant, Raven lança un sourire malicieux à la jeune fille, plantant ses yeux vairons dans les siens, il plaça une jambe en arrière dans une mimique raté de salut.

- Je serais plus qu'honoré si vous acceptiez de danser avec moi.

Un rire échappa à la jeune fille, et elle lui tendit sa main exagérément haut, fermant les yeux et redressant le menton, agrandissant encore le sourire de Raven.

- La demande de ton frère était mieux, répondit-elle en entrouvrant un œil.

- Ah, on ne peut pas tous avoir la classe de Zack, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

Et avec humour, ils se lancèrent sur la piste, se moquant de certains danseurs et tentant d'espionner la discussion passionnante qui semblait se tenir entre leur jumeaux respectifs.

oOoOoOo

Riant à n'en plus pouvoir, les jeunes filles sortirent de la salle, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

- Tu as bu trop d'âme Lali, se moqua sa sœur en réponse aux idioties qu'elle débitait.

- Maaaais nooooon, je t'assure que Zack est fou de toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, on n'a pas arrêté de vous regarder avec Raven quand vous dansiez.

- Oui. Pour essayer d'écouter ce qu'on disait et vous moquer de nous…

Passant son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, Lali reprit son équilibre un peu précaire, soit, elle avait peut-être bu un peu trop d'âme, mais c'était tout nouveau pour elle en même temps.

- Tsss, tu vois tout du côté négatif des choses… On ne se moquait pas on…

- Plaisantait avec ironie ? Oui c'est aussi une façon de le voir, répliqua sa sœur, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille au ruban noir lui tira la langue et retira son bras de son épaule pour la tirer par la main .

- Viens, on va par là, on n'a pas encore visité cet endroit.

Après avoir pleinement profité de la réception, elles avaient voulu reprendre leur exploration du château, appréciant pleinement les regards qu'elles attiraient vêtues comme elles l'étaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i ton avis ? Demanda Lila en poussant une porte.

- Ouah...

Totalement à l'opposé de leur dernière découverte qu'était la salle de réception, s'étalait sous leurs yeux la cour intérieure du château.

Entièrement déserte, seuls le silence et la solennité avaient place ici, imposant leur majestés dans les cœurs des premiers intrus s'invitant en ce lieu.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, leurs mains se cherchèrent et s'attrapèrent.

Elles osaient à peine avancer dans cet immense jardin éclairé par la lumière de trois pleines lunes argentées. Chaque fleure, arbre, feuille avait revêtu sa robe de nuit, allant d'un noir d'encre au blanc opalin pour certains, semblant éternellement figé, statufié dans leur perfection.

Les silhouettes imposantes des arbres se découpaient sur la lumière des lunes, écrasant de leurs ombres les profanes osant pénétrer chez eux, mais la douce et frêle forme des fleurs invitait et rafraîchissait l'atmosphère, comme s'excusant de l'auguste des troncs et branches.

Comment un monde appelé Les Enfers pouvait-il détenir tant de merveilles…

oOoOoOo

Un tambourinement sur la porte se fit entendre dans une chambre.

Les occupants échangèrent un regard étonné, que leur voulait-on maintenant ?

Ciel mit quelques secondes à faire le parallèle avec le fait que pour les démons "nuit" n'était pas synonyme de "dormir"…

L'insonorisation les empêchait d'entendre la moindre parole de la personne derrière la porte et Ciel envoya un regard à Sebastian qui voulait clairement dire : « Enlève l'insonorisation ». Et Sebastian répondit par les yeux de « Mais il va nous déranger et on est bien là, partit pour un second round… », « Ouais bah t'en auras clairement pas si tu n'enlève pas cette insonorisation… _Tout de suite_ » répliqua la pupille énervée de Ciel.

Et avec un grognement des iris, le plus vieux démon leva la main et les sons leur parvinrent.

- ….jesté, s'il vous plaît, Maje…

Le pauvre messager n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sebastian se tenait devant lui dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ciel à ses côtés.

Tous deux avaient retrouvé une tenue suffisamment descente pour éloigner toute culpabilité sur ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Sûrement habitué à être interrompu de la sorte, le démon continua son message.

- Majesté, Sir Phantomhive, le couple royal souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Ils apprécieraient de vous voir gagner leurs appartements.

Sur ce, il s'inclina en une respectueuse révérence, alors que Sebastian le gratifiait d'un bref hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre de ses parents, guère loin de là, Ciel sur ses talons, ne voulant pas se perdre ici.

Les deux marchaient en silence, se demandant bien ce que leur voulaient les souverains, alors que Sebastian sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas aux Enfers, enfin, plus qu'à l'habitude…

* * *

_Et voilààà !_  
_J'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné et que vous aimez autant après tout ce temps ^^_

_Et, on a introduit beaucoup d'OC au cours de cette histoire, entre Lila et Lali, le Roi et la Reine, Zack et Raven, il y en a quelques uns, et qui sont assez présent, alors on espère vraiment que vous les appréciez et qu'ils collent à l'ambiance de kuroshitsuji, et qu'ils ne vous gêne pas trop ^^"_

_Review ? ^^_


End file.
